


Unity

by Xenobia



Series: To Serve and Protect [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Erwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Civil Rights, Civil Unrest, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content (Erwin/Levi only), Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Omega!Levi, Oral, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Rimming, Rioting, Story Sequel, Violence, eruri - Freeform, hubbies, intercourse, looting, messy sex, omegaverse AU, possibly triggering content, side pairings, totalitarian themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 85,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: Part 2 of "To Serve and Protect". Takes place after "Entropy". Civil unrest breaks out all across the country as a new bill is passed that would threaten the civil liberties and medical privacy of all omega citizens. Levi and Erwin must put their plans to expand their family on hold once again as political violence spreads between those who are for the Omega Registration act, and those who are against it. All embroiled in the conflict must re-evaluate their ideas of right and wrong, and what will be left in the end is anyone's guess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think my personal crisis is averted for a while, thanks to landing a new job and being informed I'm not getting evicted. As such, I'm celebrating by uploading the first chapter of the sequel to "Entropy"! It's not going to be updated as fast as its predecessor because I'm only on the fourth chapter in, and come next week I'll be on a new work schedule. It's coming along nicely though, so I hope fans of "Entropy" enjoy it!
> 
> -P.S. Sorry for smacking you with a lemon on the very first chapter. Wait, no I'm not.

"Baba, I need my dog."

Levi paused on his way out the door with his son, and he looked down at him. Dylan was going to be staying the night at Mikasa's. He'd thought he'd grabbed everything the little boy needed, but now he realized he'd neglected Dylan's favorite stuffed animal.

"Okay, go and get Scooter. Hurry it up, we're running late."

The six year old turned around and ran for his bedroom without question. Levi waited for him, and Dylan came back with the dog plushie his great uncle had sent to him years ago. Satisfied that everything was in order. Levi opened the door and took his son's hand to guide him to the elevator.

They'd been living in this place since Dylan was in kindergarten. The three bedroom apartment was nicer than the one they used to live in, with more space for family growth...provided Levi and Erwin's efforts paid off eventually. He'd made the decision to stop taking suppressants and birth control after they decided to look for a bigger apartment, but then they'd had to put their decision to try for a baby on hold for a while due to circumstances that weren't ideal. The first two places they'd applied to rent fell through and got rented to someone else. Levi was still convinced it was because the landlords did a background check on him and found out he had a record for illegal substance abuse.

Luckily after almost a year of further searching, they found this place and got the lease. Erwin had a heart to heart with the landlady and explained to her that Levi was clean and sober, with no history of violent behavior. Levi didn't know what all Erwin said to her, but he worked his charm on the woman and she agreed to rent the apartment to them.

Now they had been settled into the place for around two years, and he and Erwin were resuming their plans to try and get pregnant. Their work schedules and Dylan's school schedule sometimes got in the way, but once Levi ditched the birth control and suppressants again, he started having hormone spikes with greater frequency. He hadn't had a heat yet, but with as often as he and Erwin were getting those spontaneous mating urges, Levi doubted it would be long before he had one.

"Okay Kiddo, hop in," Levi said once they made it through the parking lot and to his red coupe. He opened the door for the boy, waited for him to get in and then got into the driver's seat. Dylan already had himself buckled in when Levi got in. The boy kicked his feet absently as his father started up the car and checked the rearview mirrors. Dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a white sweater with multicolored cartoon animals on it and a baseball cap on his head. Dylan was like a miniature version of Levi.

Erwin Smith was not Dylan's biological father. The man that had physically sired the boy was Levi's former abductor and rapist, but if Levi had his way, Dylan would never know that. He would never find out that his Dad had adopted him, given him his last name and raised him alone for a year while Levi was out trying to find himself and get his shit straight. Erwin was the only dad the child had ever known, and he was the only dad he'd ever need.

"Baba, are you gonna make me a brother while I'm at Auntie Mika's?"

Levi gave a little start, glancing at the boy sidelong. "Ah, what made you ask that?"

Dylan shrugged in a way that was very much like Levi. "Daddy said so last night."

Levi frowned. Why would Erwin tell their son something like that when they'd only just started trying again? He then recalled Erwin coming up behind him in the kitchen while he was making dinner and asking him if he was ready to make a baby together.

"Oh. You heard that, did you?" Levi thought about it as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. "Listen kid, there's a chance me and your dad could have a baby on the way soon. I'm not going to lie to you; we're going to try. Are you okay with that?"

Dylan nodded. "I want a little brother."

Levi understood that. Most of Dylan's friends had at least one sibling, and he was an only child. He'd been wanting a playmate for a while, though they regularly scheduled play dates with his classmates.

"Well, we're going to try and give you one," Levi informed him. "It's not as easy as just wishing for it, though. Your dad and I might have to try for a while before it happens, okay?"

Dylan's little face scrunched up with confusion. "Why? Can't you just hug each other tight and make one?"

Levi fought a grimace. He and Erwin had tried to explain where babies came from in a way that a boy Dylan's age could understand, but evidently they'd failed to clarify it for him. "Sometimes it takes a lot of...hugging to make a baby. Certain conditions have to be right, and when they are, that's when it happens. It's hard to predict, though."

"Like the weather?"

Levi nodded. "Yeah, kind of like the weather. Sometimes you think it's going to rain but it doesn't. Think of a baby as being kind of like a rainbow. It's not always going to show up even if it's raining. You just have to be patient and wait for the right moment."

"Oh. Jessie's mommy never has any trouble making babies."

 _~Jessie's mommy is an irresponsible moron that's never heard of birth control,~_ Levi thought to himself, but he didn't share his uncharitable opinion with his son.

"Well, Jessie's mommy is a woman," reasoned Levi. "Her body doesn't work quite like mine. For me and Daddy to make a baby, I've got to be in a special condition."

"You mean like when you get a fever sometimes?" Dylan asked. "And Daddy has to take you to the bedroom and give you massages?"

"Ah, yeah." Levi flushed. He hadn't realized Dylan was quite so aware of his heats and what he and Erwin got up to when they happened. "I've either got to have one of those special fevers, or I've got to be uh...leaking."

Levi was getting flustered. How the hell was he supposed to explain those mating surges to the kid? Most of the time when they happened around Dylan, he and Erwin distanced themselves from each other to avoid letting their urges get the better of them.

"Like when you wet your pants?"

Levi groaned softly. "That's enough, son. Let's just leave it at that. You'll understand better when you're older."

* * *

After dropping Dylan off at Mikasa's, Levi went home to make dinner for himself and Erwin. It wasn't his turn to cook, but he did it anyway because he made it home first. He selected some ingredients to put together a casserole, and he was just about to start cooking the noodles when Erwin came home.

"Hey," Levi greeted, glancing at the alpha as Erwin came into the kitchen. He paused and stared at his mate for a moment, admiring the way he looked in his uniform with his cap on. "So, I had a really fucking uncomfortable talk with Dylan on the way to Mikasa's this afternoon."

Erwin took of his cap and put it down on the counter. "Oh really? What happened?"

Levi got out a pan to cook in, setting it on top of the stove. "He wanted to know if you and I are going to make him a brother tonight."

Erwin coughed. "I...see."

"Yeah. He overheard you asking me if I was ready to make a baby yesterday, so he got this idea in his head that he'd be coming home tomorrow to a new brother."

Erwin's brows went up, and then he started to laugh. "Kids."

"It's not funny," admonished Levi. "I about shit myself trying to explain that babies don't just magically pop up as soon as a couple decides to have them. Then he started drilling me about heat cycles and pheromone spikes when I tried to explain I have to be in a special condition to get pregnant. It was a fucking nightmare, Erwin. The kid's too sharp and too curious for his own good."

Erwin unbuckled his gun holster and put it aside for the moment. He approached Levi to start helping him. "It's normal for children to be curious about where babies come from. Try not to let it fluster you and remember, he doesn't need the graphic details this early in his life."

"I know." Levi got out a wooden spoon to stir with. "I'd just sooner leave the explanations up to you. I don't know how to talk about sex without getting vulgar." He turned his head in Erwin's direction when the alpha's musky, alluring scent reached his nostrils. Levi stared at the open collar of Erwin's shirt, seeing the attractive line of his husband's clavicle peeking out.

That was all it took. Before Levi knew it, he started getting those heat-like urges, his nipples went super sensitive and his groin started hardening in his pants. The omega gasped, started to impulsively retreat out of habit. Erwin immediately caught the scent Levi started giving off, and he caught him from behind and started nosing at the back of his neck. Erwin was just as much at the mercy of it as Levi, unable to resist the pheromones Levi put out when this happened.

"Where are you going?" Erwin questioned. "Don't try to run away."

Levi didn't know why he'd done that, except out of habit when it crept up on them in public. These spikes always seemed to happen most often when he and Erwin weren't in a setting where they could act on it.

"Forget the food," growled Erwin when Levi gestured at the cooking ingredients and gasped a protest.

"But we've got to eat," reminded Levi.

"Later." Erwin's hands crept up under the omega's long-sleeved burgundy shirt, seeking out the nipples that were already straining against the material.

"Hah...w-wait..." Levi's knees went weak when Erwin's fingers started rubbing and tweaking the buds. His breath hitched, and the torrent of sensations pulsed through him from chest to groin. He tilted his head back against his bigger companion's shoulder, his hands cupping over the busy ones inside his shirt.

"Do you mean that?" Erwin's voice suddenly gentled, and he bent over Levi so that he could look at him from the left side. He didn't stop playing with his nipples, but his sincerity came through the bond.

Levi's vision went unfocused. Erwin's scent was magnified by his body's reaction to Levi's pheromones. It made Levi dizzy, and the pleasure he was getting just from the stimulation under his shirt destroyed his willpower.

"Levi, I _will_ stop if you tell me to," assured Erwin. "Even if it kills me to do it."

Levi moaned, at the mercy of his sex drive. That was all it took to make it happen when his body did this, the scent of his mate and his touch on him. He considered taking Erwin up on his offer, if only because this one had come on so fast it was shocking. He was already so horny that the seat of his pants were getting wet, though.

"Tell me what you want," coaxed Erwin, nuzzling the side of Levi's throat under his scent gland. He breathed in deeply, his hard chest pressing against Levi's back. His fingertips flicked against the omega's tightened nipples, drawing a shuddering gasp from him. "Do you want me to keep going? Suck on them? Put my tongue in your hole and—"

"Yes...fuck, I want all of that," Levi practically sobbed. Erwin's husky word play always managed to get him even more worked up. He was gasping with every breath, arching back against Erwin in silent invitation.

"You're soaked down there," purred Erwin. He pushed against Levi's backside, bending his knees to grind himself against the source of the damp spot. "I wonder if you even need preparation."

Levi doubted that. When he got in this condition, his body dilated on its own to accept Erwin's cock. It was a tight fit in the beginning the first time he'd jumped Erwin in this state, but he'd adjusted fast.

"Still, let's make sure you're good and stimulated, at least."

"Erwin," groaned Levi, guessing what was coming next. His protest died with a shudder and a ragged gasp as the alpha resumed playing with his nipples. He was going to come. He could feel it happening. Levi grabbed Erwin's forearms, not to stop him but for support. His legs shook, his thighs twitched and the front of his pants became as wet as the backside.

"There we are," murmured Erwin, his tone satisfied and a little smug. He reached one hand down to cup Levi between the legs. He felt him up, giving the area a little squeeze that made Levi jerk. "You filled them, love."

Levi was vaguely aware of the unpleasantness of his wet and sticky pants. He was still dazed from his climax, and when Erwin turned him around and bent down, it took him a minute to realize what he was doing. The alpha lifted up Levi's shirt, and the next thing the omega felt was his lips around a nipple.

"Shit..." Levi's knees trembled again. Every suck sent a jolt through him, every flick of Erwin's tongue made his groin pulse. He put a hand on the blond head, trying to push it away yet unable to muster the will to do so. Erwin fondled the other nipple with his fingers, and Levi started to buckle. Another orgasm was coming, and he was still trying to recover from the first one.

"Please," Levi whimpered, overcome with the sensations. It happened again. His pants were starting to sag from all of the body fluids he'd filled them with.

Erwin took pity on him, breathing roughly as he stopped and helped Levi straighten back up. He turned the omega around to face the counter. Levi braced his hands on it for support while Erwin fumbled with his pants to get them down. They pooled around his ankles. He could hear the sound of Erwin's zipper being drawn down, and Levi bowed his head and waited, trembling with anticipation. He jerked when Erwin's fingers petted his slick entrance, delving in briefly to test him.

"L-lying down," Levi reminded him, having enough wits to recall why he was in such a condition. "Better if I'm lying down."

"I know," rasped Erwin into his ear, shifting behind him, "but I can't wait."

Fair enough. Neither could Levi. They'd made plans to have sex of course, but this had happened so fast neither of them were prepared for it. Levi didn't protest any further, and he cried out with ecstasy when his mate's thickness eased into his body, filling him deep. Erwin didn't waste further time on ceremony. He started taking him immediately with full, long strokes.

Levi's toes curled in his socks. His hands clawed at the surface of the countertop. The only thing truly keeping him upright now was Erwin's arm around his waist. He moaned and rocked back against his mate as well as he could. There was no need for Levi to do anything, though. Erwin was pulling him back into his thrusts as well as keeping him from collapsing.

Erwin's groans were rough and needy in his ear, his body hot and hard against Levi's. The alpha bit down on the spot on the scent gland in Levi's neck. It stung, but it was more arousing than painful. It caused a rush of Levi's pheromones to release, further enticing the alpha's senses.

"Levi," moaned Erwin, pounding him harder. "Levi!"

Levi came again with a feral little mewl, and Erwin billowed and came with him. The knotting happened, and Erwin went still inside of him, holding him close. The couple panted raggedly, trying to catch their breath. Erwin licked the spot where he'd bitten Levi, then kissed it tenderly. His aggression sated, the alpha calmed down and started treating Levi with his usual care and consideration. He rocked him from behind, and when his knot shrank again, he withdrew from the omega carefully.

"It's...everywhere," gasped Levi in distaste, looking down at the floor and his dripping, bare thighs.

"I'll clean it up," promised Erwin. "Step out of your pants, love. Let's get you to bed."

Levi unsteadily lifted one foot, shook that pant leg off, then the other. Erwin scooped him up once he was free of the tangled garment, and he carried Levi to their bedroom. The alpha set Levi down on his feet for a moment, supporting him with one arm. He grabbed his bathrobe off of the hook on the closet door. He then helped the omega out of his shirt, leaving him in nothing but his socks.

"Here," Erwin said, "this will have to do until I bring in a towel." He slipped it onto Levi, and since it was Erwin's robe, it dragged the floor a ridiculous foot behind the smaller man. Erwin smiled at him, still flushed and a bit winded. "You look so cute."

"Just help me into bed," demanded Levi, embarrassed.

"Yes." Erwin picked him up again to carry him over to the four-poster bed. He lay him down on it and bent over him to give him a soft kiss. "I'll be right back."

Levi gave him a once-over. "Tuck your johnson in. It's hanging out like an elephant trunk, still."

Erwin glanced down. "Ah. Excuse me. It seems I'm going to need to change clothes, too."

Levi smirked tiredly. He didn't really mind Erwin's stuff staring him in the face. The man had been too preoccupied with taking care of him to worry about tidying up himself. He sighed and tried to just be still and relax while his mate went to take care of things. At least the spontaneous lactation was stopping.

These weird little "biological imperative" sessions—as Hange called them—weren't like heats or ruts. They happened fast, acting like some super love potion tossed at him and Erwin, compelling them both to mate. When it happened, they had to quickly make the choice to distance themselves from each other or answer the demands of their pair-bond. Levi started getting them after he and Erwin got engaged. The first time had been relatively mild. The subsequent ones to follow became a struggle for him and Erwin to keep their hands off each other, even in public. That was why he'd gone back on suppressants, and he would do so again after they succeeded in having another child.

Heats and ruts were drawn out, resulting in encounters that lasted for hours at a time and greatly increasing the chance of conception. They could last for over twenty-four hours. An alpha and omega could typically spend two days or even more mating over and over again when one or both were in cycle, taking breaks only to see to other needs like rest, food, water and bathroom breaks.

Sometimes Levi thought he preferred being in heat over having these rushed mating calls. At least with the former, they could take their time with it after the first initial encounter eased the demands of the condition. It was more gradual too, giving some warning time so that he could either take an emergency suppressant or get to a better location to deal with it.

Erwin came back in, carrying a towel and a washcloth. He'd put on some jogging pants for the time being—probably taken out of the dryer. He approached the bed, spread the towel out on the side next to Levi and pulled open the borrowed bathrobe. "Scoot over, Levi. We'll get this off of you for washing and get you cleaned up."

Levi did so with his help, situating himself on the towel in order to keep the mess off the bedding. He let Erwin wipe him down, shivering a little at the chill from the damp cloth. It would have to do for now. He should try to lie still to improve their chances.

Erwin pulled the throw blanket over Levi for some cover once he had him tidied up. He pulled the omega's socks off for washing, and he paused to look down at him. He laid one big hand over Levi's covered lower abdomen, and he smirked.

"I think this time may have done it," Erwin remarked. "We usually at least make it into the bedroom."

"Mm. We usually have to, though. It always seems to happen when Dylan's around, when we're out in public or when we've got company." Levi opened his eyes and looked up at the handsome, mussed alpha. "It better stay that way, too. I mean, we'd better not jump each other like that if it happens again while people are around or while we're in public. It was one thing to have sex in the same room when Dylan was a baby but it's different now."

"I know." Erwin winked at him. "I'll try to contain myself better in the future. Rest now. I'll get a new load of laundry started."

Levi nodded and closed his eyes. Erwin was always so good to him. He'd had his doubts about going through with the decision to try for another baby. He'd gotten his procedure reduced for Erwin's sake initially, but now Levi was sure it had been the right choice for both of them.

* * *

Erwin was sore the next day. He'd banged his husband vigorously several times of the course of the night, taking full advantage of being alone in the apartment together. His pelvis ached from it, and at one point he thought Levi was going to crack a rib, squeezing him so tight around the waist with those strong little thighs of his. He took a couple of aspirin before going to work, and he walked more gingerly than usual.

"Good morning," Erwin greeted his subordinates as he passed by them. The office was quite busy for a Tuesday, he noted. Erwin removed his coat and hung it in his locker before sitting down at his desk. He started up his computer, checked the files stacked on his desk to be processed and started the familiar task.

"Morning Chief," Mike said to him, coming in from the hallway.

"Good morning." Erwin sipped the coffee he'd poured for himself. He felt a strange sort of tension in the air, and he noticed upon looking around that a lot of his coworkers seemed...rushed. "Do we have a surprise inspection or something today?"

"You haven't heard?"

When Erwin frowned at him blankly, the bigger alpha nodded at the paperwork on Erwin's desk. "There's going to be a conference in a couple of hours. You didn't get the message about it?"

Realizing he'd had his phone set to "Do Not Disturb" since last night, Erwin retrieved it from his pocket to check. Sure enough, he found a text message from the city commissioner. Erwin frowned as he read it.

"Regarding riot prevention?" he murmured, confused.

"It's been all over the news since yesterday, Erwin." Mike had a grim look on his face. "They passed a national law. That omega registration bill congress has been fighting over finally went through."

Erwin had heard of it. It was a hot button topic that had been up for debate over the past three years. If passed, the bill would require all omega types to be identified and registered with the national department of human resources. Alphas were already required to be registered, mainly for the purpose of military drafting if there was ever a national war crisis. Up until now, omegas had relative privacy and weren't expected to identify themselves except for medical treatment, due to their unique biology.

Erwin hadn't been following the subject because he'd honestly thought the bill would never pass. It was different from the alpha registration, as he understood it. If it went through, it would compromise the medical privacy of every omega in the nation. It would give the government access to sensitive information about them. Where they worked, if they were pair-bonded and to whom, how many children they had. There were some people who believed it was a conspiracy to limit the civil rights of omegas and compel them to breed, because the chances of an omega bearing alpha offspring were much greater than that of women.

It was all tied together. Stronger, faster and endowed with superior senses of smell, sight and hearing, the alphas were considered the more valuable types to be put in positions of manual labor, law enforcement and of course, the military. As such, omegas were encouraged to have children, to provide society with a greater alpha population.

Nanaba came into the command office, and she had a decidedly troubled expression on her face. "Good morning, sir."

Erwin nodded at her. "You've heard about the conference, I take it?"

"Yes, and I have a bad feeling things are going to get worse before they get better. There's already protests happening everywhere, and riots have already broken out in a couple of other cities."

"I wouldn't think there would be a large enough omega population to conduct any large scale protests or riots," mused Erwin.

"It isn't just the omegas," Mike told him. "It's human rights activists of every type. Alphas as well."

A sick feeling was growing in the pit of Erwin's stomach. If everything people had been saying about this bill over the years was true...

"What do we know about this bill, exactly?"

Nanaba sat down at her work station with a sigh. "From what I've read, it will regulate omega birth control and suppressants. They'll not only have to get approval from their doctor to use them, but there's an additional process it will have to go through before the doctor can legally prescribe any of it. They're claiming it's a safety protocol through the drug administration because there've been some cases of suppressants causing sterility. As for the birth control, they've expressed concerns that it can cause cancer."

Erwin turned this information over in his mind. Maybe the concerns about the birth control weren't invalid. Levi's mother had died of cancer. While she would have been on a birth control designed for women if she'd been taking it, there were some studies linking some hormonal contraception to cancer. On the surface, it could be assumed that the food and drug administration was trying to protect people. The underlying implications, however, were not so benevolent.

"What else?"

"Doctor patient privilege won't apply to them anymore. On top of that, omega pregnancies will be closely monitored. Pregnant omegas won't be allowed to fly, although there were already some restrictions on that before for both omegas and women. They'll be prohibited from holding jobs that expose them to chemicals or strenuous activity, it's now illegal for expecting omegas to drink anything with caffeine or alcohol in it, it's required by law for them to take prenatal vitamins and get regular checkups. It's...ah, hell Chief. I can't even remember all of it. They might as well be putting these guys in bubble wrap and locking them up for nine months. It goes above and beyond sensible care expectations."

"They're also making it illegal for omegas to get fixed," Mike added, "unless they've got a valid medical reason for needing it done."

"And you can bet abortion's on the list of no-no's," Nanaba said stiffly. "It's already been more restricted over the years, both for them and for women."

Erwin rubbed his eyebrows. "I really never thought something like this would have a chance of passing. At least not all at once."

"They've been working on it for years," Mike reminded him. "Looks like they finally got the right people they needed in congress to put it through."

"The good news—if you want to call it that—is that pair-bonded omegas are going to be the protected class in the group."

"How so?" Erwin asked with a frown.

"Well, they're already mated to alphas," explained Nanba with a faintly disgusted look. "If this turns into some kind of scenario where the government starts assigning omegas to alphas, at least the ones like Levi are safe."

"I wouldn't consider that 'good news'," Erwin said darkly. "What evidence is there that it's heading in that direction?"

"It's mostly speculation right now." Nanaba shrugged. "People just say if they'll go this far to restrict omegas, they might get even bolder. I sure as hell wouldn't want to be an omega in this country right now."

"So we're going to be preparing for the possibility of handling rioting in the streets," sighed Erwin. "Wonderful."

* * *

Levi wasn't aware of the news either. He was preoccupied with work and with the lingering soreness from all of the sex he'd had with his husband the night before. He finished the day early, called up Mikasa and asked her to bring Dylan home. He left work to return to his apartment, and he passed by a few crowds of people on the way that caught his attention. Some of them were holding signs, and he caught a glimpse of one that said: _"Omegas are human beings!"_

"What the fuck?" Levi muttered.

Granted, there were always a few political upheavals here and there over reproductive rights, discrimination and the like. Maybe those people were just pissed off about some kind of omega fetish porno at the video store they were standing outside of. Levi shrugged it off. It was none of his business what other omegas chose to do with their bodies. If they wanted to let a bunch of guys circle jerk all over them on film, that was their prerogative.

He made it home and he checked his phone to see if he had any messages. He saw one from Erwin, and he opened up the text to look at it.

_"Need to talk when I get home. Check the news, love."_

"Huh. That's weird." Levi scratched his head, put the phone away and walked into the living room. He turned on the television and started flipping through the channels. There were breaking news broadcasts on nearly all of the public stations. Frowning, Levi sat down in his favorite chair and turned the television up.

_"Riots have broken out in Trost, South Shiganshina and parts of Mitras as people take to the streets in protest of the Omega Registration bill that finally passed in congress yesterday. Some are peacefully protesting, while others have fallen into civil unrest. The military is being called in to Trost to try and help contain the violence."_

Levi stood up slowly, his eyes opening wider. He listened to the reporter describe the new bill and what it meant for omega citizens of the nation. Levi shook his head, hardly believing what he was hearing and seeing.

"You're fucking kidding me. They passed it. Those bastards actually _passed_ it."

It didn't seem like it could be real. It was always a proposal people passed off as something coming from a fringe group of radicals, something that could never pass in this part of the world. It was all too real, though. He was seeing the proof of it right in front of him. Decades ago these restrictions on omegas had been in place, but they all got abolished over time. Now it was starting all over again and his son was going to grow up in a world where he would be treated a second class citizen if he turned out to be an omega type.

"They're trying to fucking rape us," whispered Levi. "That's what this amounts to...that's what it'll come to."

The chime of the doorbell startled him enough to make him drop the remote control. Shaken, Levi took a deep breath to gather his composure. He went to the door to let Mikasa and Eren in with Dylan.

"Hi," Mikasa said. She noticed Levi's pallor immediately. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, you don't look so good," Eren commented.

"I'm fine," Levi told them mechanically. "Come inside."

He absently patted his son's back as Dylan hugged him around the waist. Levi quickly thought up a distraction for the boy so that he could talk to Mikasa and Eren without alarming Dylan. "Go and put your things away, and then you can watch your favorite cartoons in your bedroom for a while."

"Okay!" Dylan took off without even looking at the tv in the living room. Levi gestured for his guests to have a seat, and he indicated the television. "Look at what's starting. I just found out."

The couple sat down to watch, and Eren's expression went from curious to confused to angry.

"What the hell? How can they just _do_ that? You can't just take people's rights away like that out of the blue."

"Evidently they can, and they have," Levi countered. "They've been trying to slip this under our noses for years, Eren. Looks like they finally succeeded."

"I don't understand why they're singling out omegas, though." Eren scratched the back of his head. "If they're going to do something like this, why aren't they targeting women too?"

"Maybe because the different male types aren't as obvious," suggested Mikasa. "Most people can't tell an omega from any other type by sight alone. They've been worried about the declining omega population for a while now."

"I think there's more to it than that," said Levi. "This isn't just some kind of consensus bullshit to find out how many of us are out there. This is about keeping us producing and keeping track of our numbers and personal lives."

"Why, though?" Eren shook his head. "If it's a declining population they're worried about, women have more kids than omegas, right?"

"Yes, but women don't give birth to omegas very often," Mikasa said. "Maybe that's the reason. They could be doing this out of fear that the omega population is in danger of extinction. Armin and I talked about that just last week."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. If the omega population dies out, the alpha population could be next."

"I don't care what their goddamned reasoning is," Levi said stiffly. "They're meddling with our lives. Fuck, just when I'm finally ready to have another kid, these jokers come along and make it mandatory. Kind of shits on my parade."

"I didn't hear them say anything about it being mandatory." Eren frowned. "Did we miss part of it?"

"No, but look at the big picture, Jaeger." Levi scowled, and he drummed his fingertips on his knee. "They're restricting our birth control. They're restricting our suppressants. Do you have any clue how many omegas out there are going to end up cornered and fucked because they won't be able to control their heats? Can you comprehend how much more dangerous it's going to get? How debilitating it'll be for us? I can hardly be around Erwin these days without splooging in my fucking pants. That's fine for now because we're trying to get pregnant, but what happens after that? Omegas won't be able to travel freely anywhere, at least not without an alpha at our sides."

Eren paled, finally catching on to the severity of the implications behind this issue. He looked at Mikasa, she looked at him, and they both spoke in unison.

"Armin."

Levi blinked at the pair. "What's he got to do with this?"

The front door opened before either of them could answer, and Erwin came in. Seeing them all there, he joined them in the living room. "Have you all seen the news?"

"Yeah, and we've got to get going," Eren said urgently. He got out his phone, and Mikasa got hers out as well. "I'll go get him," Eren said.

"No, wait," urged Mikasa. "You call him and tell him to stay inside and wait. I'll go and get him."

"But—"

"Eren, which one of us is a police officer?" Mikasa reminded him sternly.

"All right," he agreed. "Go and get him. I'll wait here for you."

"Hold on," Erwin said to the couple. "What's going on?"

"Armin's an omega," explained Mikasa. "My car only seats two people, so Eren is going to stay here while I go and pick up Armin from the library."

"Armin's an omega?" Levi's brows pinched. "When the hell did that happen? I had no idea."

"Neither did I," confessed Erwin in mystified tones, "and I'm usually able to tell right away."

"He's got ways of concealing it," Mikasa informed them. "He uses a pheromone masking spray he came up with, and he studied how beta males move and act so that he could mimic them."

"Huh. Way to go, Armin," Levi muttered, impressed. While the blond bookworm certainly had delicate features and a gentle demeanor, that alone wasn't enough to give him away. Lots of guys with twink features were in fact ordinary betas.

"There hasn't been any rioting near us yet," Erwin said. "Only some small protests. Don't panic. I'm sure Armin is safe."

"Even so, I don't want him out there right now," insisted Mikasa. "Not with all of this coming on so suddenly. Today it's birth control restrictions. Tomorrow it could be something worse."

"No shit," Levi grumbled. "Go and get the dandelion. I can give Eren a ride to your place to meet up with you."

Erwin looked at Levi, and the omega could sense his disquiet. "What?"

"Nothing, I just...don't know if you should be out around town right now either."

Levi raised a brow at him. "You just said there's no rioting near us. Don't be over-protective. They haven't put omegas on house restriction yet, and I don't intend to cower at home. Maybe this will all blow over in a few days and the bill will get tossed. I don't see how they can make such a thing stick for long."

Levi was nine parts bravado with his words. In truth, he was scared. He knew that his mate could sense it too, but Erwin was good about playing along with his brave fronts when Levi felt threatened. The blond's expression relaxed a bit, and he nodded.

"Very well. Why don't you pack an overnight bag for yourself and Dylan before you go?"

"Why?" Levi frowned up at him. "You want us to stay over at there place tonight?"

Eren got on the phone with Armin while Erwin paused in thought. "Hey Armin, don't go anywhere, okay? Mika's on her way to pick you up. You saw the news? Yeah, it's crazy. Just wait for her, babe."

Levi, upon overhearing Eren call Armin "babe", temporarily forgot about Erwin's strange request. He stared at Mikasa's boyfriend with wide eyes. Mikasa was already out the door and gone, so she probably hadn't heard Eren refer to their friend romantically.

"Oi Eren, what did you just say?" Levi demanded.

Eren looked at him blankly.

"You just called Armin 'babe'. I heard it."

"Er..." Erwin went uncomfortably silent as Levi stared Eren Jaeger down.

"You cheating on my cousin with that blond bookend?" Levi accused Eren.

"I'll...I'll see you at home Armin. Gotta go." Eren hung up the phone, and alpha or not, he cringed at the glare he was getting from the little raven-haired omega. "Levi, I can explain—"

"You've got about five seconds, kid." Levi took a step toward him, and Erwin put an arm around him to stop him from advancing further.

"Give him a chance," whispered the blond.

"Time's wasting," warned Levi. Already agitated by the terrible news he'd heard, the thought of Eren betraying Mikasa made him see red.

"Okay, listen." Eren spread his hands. "The thing is, the three of us are...well...we're together. As in a commitment."

Levi went still. "So you're a threesome."

Eren nodded. "Yeah. Nobody's cheating on anyone. You can ask Mikasa if you don't believe me."

The confession wasn't really all that shocking. "You know, I've always wondered about you three. I knew something was up, but I've always tried to mind my own business."

Eren shrugged. "Well, you were right. We don't advertise it but that's how it is."

Levi shook his head. "Tch. How the hell does that even work? What, do you have some kind of schedule between you three, like whose turn it is to wash dishes and who's supposed to clean the bathrooms?"

"No, it just...works." Eren was blushing under Levi's narrow-eyed stare. "We don't take turns or anything like that. It's just like being a couple, but with three people instead of two. Don't worry though; we never mess around in front of Dylan, if that's what you're thinking."

Levi sighed, feeling a headache coming on. "Whatever. If it works for you, it works. I just hope you're stocked up on condoms since your boy Armin's not gonna be able to get his hands on birth control anymore."

"We're really careful," Eren assured him. "Sorry you found out like this."

Levi blew it off. It was a suspicion he'd been harboring for a while anyway, and he had bigger things to worry about than how their relationship dynamics worked. He turned back to Erwin. "So you were saying about us staying over at their place?"

Erwin nodded. "Yes. Maybe for a few days, actually. This may blow over as you suggested, but if riots do break out, they're likely going to hit the downtown areas. The suburban areas aren't going to be where people gather if they have a mind to start civil unrest. Just to be safe, I would rather you and Dylan stay there until I have a clearer picture of what we may be facing."

Levi searched his husband's eyes. Erwin was really worried. That didn't make him feel any more secure. "And where will _you_ be staying? Here?"

"I have to stay close to the precinct in case there's an emergency that I have to respond to quickly," explained Erwin. "Don't worry; this is just a precaution until things settle down. Since school is out for the fall holidays, at least we don't have to worry about that."

"I suppose you're going to advise me to take off work until things calm down?"

The alpha hesitated. "Let's just play that by ear for now. It should be safe enough where your clinic is located, but if I call you and advise you to leave work, please don't argue with me."

Levi breathed a sigh. He glanced Eren's way, taking note of the way the brunet was fidgeting impatiently. He put his arms around Erwin's neck and pulled him down for a kiss, unmindful of their audience.

"You be fucking careful," Levi whispered against Erwin's lips. "I'm protective of you too, you know."

Erwin smiled. "I know."

* * *

-To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Levi did as Erwin asked, and he packed a bag for himself and Dylan. He explained to the boy that they would be staying with Aunt Mikasa for a few days and that Daddy couldn't come because he had important work to do. Erwin saw them off and Levi drove to his mother's old house with Eren and his son. Levi and Dylan slept in his old bedroom while they stayed there. He told Mikasa he knew about her threesome relationship, to which she replied that she thought he knew about it long ago.

Levi tried to make the most of it, because there was nothing else he could do. He kept up with the news and he researched the new bill online, trying to imagine what was going to happen next. He discussed the issue with the others while Dylan played outside in the yard, and he agreed with Armin when the blond omega said that he thought it was just the beginning.

They were facing tyranny. His and Erwin's plans to have another addition to their family would ironically have to be put on hold again, if Levi wasn't pregnant already. That thought actually terrified him. He'd been fully prepared to make this baby happen, but that was before he found out that getting pregnant would reduce him to a lower class citizen.

He tried to keep his mind off it by burying himself in extra work. He cleaned the house from top to bottom, he took on additional projects at work, and he started a timeline of events to chart the changes in societal laws. After the third day of staying at Mikasa's, Levi decided to take a day off work and bring Dylan out to run errands with him. He missed his husband, and he knew Dylan did too.

He stopped by the precinct to pay Erwin a visit at work while on his way to his pharmacy. Erwin was surprised to see them when they showed up, and he took them into his office to ask Levi what they were doing there after giving Dylan a hug and a kiss.

"I need to pick up a couple of prescriptions from our pharmacy, so I thought I'd drop in," Levi explained. "Hange called them in for me before this disaster of a bill hit, so I'm getting them while I still can."

"Birth control and suppressants?" guessed Erwin.

Levi nodded. "Yeah. She called me up last night to let me know. Hell, they might have already pulled them, but I'm going to go by and see."

Erwin lowered his gaze. "So then our plans are on hold again."

Levi bit his lip. "I don't know. We haven't had time to try anymore since this all started, and right now isn't the best time to keep doing it. I'm going to hold off on the contraceptives, but I might start taking the suppressants again."

Levi glanced at their son, who was currently sitting in Erwin's office chair, spinning it around in circles. He lowered his voice. "I'm getting too frustrated. I've been craving you like a drug and since I can't get that fix, it's making me more irritable than usual. It's not helping with my stress."

"I understand," Erwin assured him gently. "You should do what you need to take care of yourself until our situation is more ideal."

"But you're disappointed," reasoned Levi with a sigh. "You can't hide it."

"Yes, I'm disappointed," agreed Erwin. "Not with you, though. With the situation. I know how miserable your needs can make you when they aren't being fulfilled. If I could take care of it myself, believe me I would. I'm frustrated as well, trust me."

Levi felt the heat beginning to swell between the two of them as they stared at each other. He took a step back, lest his alpha's proximity put him into a receptive surge. "Damn, I can't even be around you."

Erwin smiled in a slightly strained manner. "I'm sorry. It's painful for me, too. You should take Dylan and get your errands run. I don't like you being over on this side of town right now."

"Have there been any situations?" Levi pressed, "or are you just being over protective again?"

"There have been some minor events," confided Erwin. "Nothing too serious, but we did have to make some arrests for disruptive public behavior. I'm hoping that we'll get through this without having to equip riot gear and deploy gas canisters or hoses. It's still a 'wait and see' situation."

Levi nodded. "Keep me updated. I'll try not to be on this side of town for too long. Where's Mikasa at, by the way? I thought she'd be here at work by now."

"She's out patrolling with Annie. I've assigned her to the west side of the downtown area. We're spreading people out, trying to keep eyes on the entire area. We have helicopters surveying the city as well as teams on the ground. If any crowds start gathering, hopefully we'll know about it before it becomes a real threat."

"Yeah." Levi sighed, and he reached for Dylan. "Come on kid. Your dad's got to get back to work, and we have things to pick up."

Levi paused after Dylan took his hand, and he briefly leaned close to his husband to whisper some parting news that might salve Erwin's disappointment. "I'm also picking up some home pregnancy tests. It's probably too soon, but...I think there might be a chance our last try did the trick."

"Do you?" Erwin brightened a little. "But you're still having the hormone surges, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but Hange said that can still happen in the beginning, until I start having pregnancy symptoms. I could be expecting right now and my body just hasn't figured it out yet."

"Maybe." Erwin smiled, and he gave Levi a quick kiss. "Call me when you make it back to the house so that I don't worry."

* * *

"Shit."

Levi hadn't meant to say it with his son in the car, and he glanced at the boy warningly when Dylan looked like he might be thinking of echoing him. "Don't you repeat that."

Dylan sighed. "What's wrong, Baba?"

"I needed some medicine," Levi explained, "but the pharmacist cancelled it and now I can't get it. I should have known."

"Are you sick?"

Levi shook his head. "No, not exactly. This medicine...it helps keep me from getting the fever that happens to me sometimes. While your dad doesn't have the time to take care of me, this medicine helps."

Levi tossed the bag of other goods he'd picked up into the back seat. He should have gone to get the prescriptions as soon as Hange told him about them. It was too late now. His only recourse was to contact Hange again and see if there was anything she could do. Maybe she had some stashed away that she could give to him. If not...there might be a black market option.

"Tch, just what I need," he mumbled, "to get caught dealing something I'm supposed to have access to anyway."

"Huh?"

Levi looked at his puzzled son. "Never mind. Next stop is going to be the bank. Then we'll pick up some groceries and go back to the house."

Levi pulled out of the pharmacy parking lot and headed for his bank. He didn't usually keep cash on him, but given how things were going right now he thought it might be a good idea to withdraw some in case of an emergency. If shit did hit the fan then the banks could be closed for a while.

He pulled up to the bank and got out of the car with Dylan. As they started walking for the entrance, Levi heard a ruckus coming from somewhere around the block. He frowned and cocked his head, perking his ears. People were yelling. A lot of people, by the sounds of it. He heard a crash, and then a car alarm started going off.

Levi's hackles rose with an impending sense of danger. He took a few steps closer to the curb to try and see something, and as he watched, two big men threw a brick through the shop window just at the corner of the street he was on.

They were looting, and they weren't the only ones.

"Come on, Dylan. Hurry." Levi tugged his little boy along by the hand, ushering him to the bank entrance. He found the doors locked. He couldn't see anyone inside. The omega looked around, trying to decide what to do. He sure as hell wasn't going to stay out here in the open with a mob of angry looters heading that way.

"Um...Baba? Why are they breaking stuff?"

"Because they're idiots," Levi answered.

Getting in the car wasn't an option; it was too far across the lot to make it before the looters closed in. Even if they could, Levi wasn't sure they could drive away before they got surrounded by the throng of people. Granted he had no reason to think they would attack a lone omega and a child, but people did crazy things when fired up on anger and adrenaline. Levi wasn't going to take that chance. Some of the people taking to the streets weren't really in it to fight injustice. They were using it as an excuse for violence.

"Okay, come on," he urged, bending over. "Climb up on my back. We're going for a piggyback ride."

The child did as Levi told him, and the omega carried his son over to the ladder he'd spotted on the side of the bank building leading up to the rooftop. He pulled it down, checked to be sure it was stable enough and instructed his son to hang on tight. Climbing up as quickly as he dared, Levi made it to the roof and he retracted the ladder. He couldn't pull it up out of reach if anyone on the ground had a mind to try using it, but these people were here to tear shit up, not have a roof party.

"Okay, hunker down," Levi told Dylan after easing him to the surface of the roof. "Over here behind this big metal box. Come on."

"Are we playing hide and seek?" Dylan asked, following his father as instructed.

Levi could hear the fear in the boy's voice. Dylan was trying to be brave, but the kid knew something wasn't right. He was no fool. "No, we're just hiding. Those people down there are dangerous. They're angry and I don't want to take the chance of you getting hurt, so we're going to stay up here and lie low until they're gone, okay?"

"B-but what about the car?" Dylan looked over the parking lot at the distant vehicle.

Levi bit back another curse. Why did it have to be such a long walk from this parking lot to the building? He was going to have to make a complaint about that later. "Don't worry about the car. Your safety is what's important. Just cover your ears, stay close and keep down. I'm not letting anything happen to you."

* * *

"Chief, it's starting."

Erwin nodded, already watching the satellite feed from his computer. He'd gotten a radio call from the officers on the north side of town when the looting began. It seemed the people involved in it weren't even giving a pretext of protesting; they just jumped on the opportunity to split apart from the march and start breaking into places.

"All right, let's get geared up. We'll need to get up there fast and set up a perimeter. Get first response on the scene as quickly as possible to begin putting out any fires that have been started."

Mike nodded, and he got on the radio to convey Erwin's orders. While he was doing that, Erwin looked at the screen again to determine how many blocks they were going to have to barricade. He then realized something that made his heart race. One of the blocks currently being mobbed was the same one his and Levi's bank was on, and as he scanned the image, he saw a familiar red coupe in the parking lot.

"No. Oh, no."

Mike got off the radio. "What is it?"

Erwin didn't immediately answer. He zoomed in to be sure he wasn't imagining things. He wasn't. That was unmistakably his husband's car sitting in that lot, and as he watched, rioters and looters started smashing its windows and climbing onto it.

"Mike, do we have a chopper available, or are they all in the air?" Erwin's lips felt numb and bloodless as he spoke, and all he could think was: _~Please God, don't let them be trapped in that car.~_

"No, they're all out." Mike came over to Erwin's desk and peered over his shoulder at the screen.

"I have to get to that bank," Erwin informed him. "That's our bank, and that's Levi's car they're smashing up in the parking lot."

"Shit," muttered Mike. "I'll get Nanaba on the radio and tell her to swing back with her chopper. She shouldn't be far."

"I don't have time."

"Erwin, wait," Mike cautioned, stopping the other alpha. "You can't just drive up to that building and expect to make it through that crowd by yourself. Police vehicle or not, that crowd will tear it apart."

"My husband and son are down there," Erwin gritted out. "Possibly in that car as we speak."

"Call his cell phone," suggested Mike. "While you do that, I'll get Nanaba to come back. Don't do anything rash and get yourself killed."

Erwin tried to calm down. He reached out with his senses even as he frantically dug out his phone to try and reach Levi. He could feel his mate's distress, but he couldn't tell if he was injured or if his emotion stemmed from something else. Levi might have parked the car and walked somewhere with Dylan before the mob arrived. The only thing he could tell for sure was that he was still alive.

"Erwin," Levi's voice said after the second ring. The noise from the mob and the destruction they were causing could be heard in the background.

"Levi, where are you?"

"We're on the roof of our bank," answered the omega in a low voice. "I was just about to call you. This mob just came out of fucking nowhere while I was trying to make a withdrawal. I didn't have time to go anywhere else."

Erwin closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "All right, just stay where you are. Are either of you hurt?"

"No, we're fine. I'm just going to lay low until they move on, and then I'll—"

"Don't go anywhere," Erwin interrupted. "It's too dangerous. I'm coming for you. Just try to keep Dylan calm and wait for me."

Levi paused. "How do you plan on getting us with that hornet's nest surrounding us?"

"I'll be coming from the air. Just wait for me. I'll be there as fast as I can."

"...Okay. As long as they stay on the ground and don't climb up here, we should be all right."

"I'll see you soon," Erwin promised. He nodded at Mike as he hung up the phone.

"They're safe," he informed the other policeman. "Levi made it up on the roof before the place got surrounded."

"Good. Nanaba's on her way to pick you up. I can handle things here while you get them."

* * *

Levi cradled his son against his chest, doing his best to block out the noise and comfort Dylan. The boy was trembling and crying into Levi's shirt, his bravery lasting only so long. Levi kept watching the skies while the chaos raged around them. Smoke was drifting up from the building across the street. Sirens blared in the distance as firefighters and police made their way to the scene.

Levi finally spotted a helicopter coming in from the south. He stayed crouched where he was in the shadow of the air conditioner unit, wary of being seen by any of the crazed people on the ground. The helicopter drew closer and closer, and Levi could sense his mate's presence aboard it.

"Daddy's coming," he told his son, relieved. "See? He's up in that."

"We're g-going on a heli ride?"

"Yeah. Just stay down and stay close to me until the chopper lands and Daddy comes for us."

Levi kept his eyes on the chopper, and only when it touched down and the wind from the rotors was whipping his hair into his eyes did he get up. Erwin climbed out before the chopper even finished touching down, and he ran across the rooftop dressed in body armor. Levi met him halfway with Dylan, and the alpha scooped their son up and sandwiched him between them, hugging Dylan and Levi in a protective embrace.

"Thank God," Erwin said shakenly, kissing the smaller man soundly. He kissed Dylan as well.

"We're okay," Levi assured him, though his knees were weak with relief. He wasn't one to scare easily, but this situation had put his son in danger. That was more terrifying to Levi than anything he'd ever experienced.

"Come on," Erwin said, glancing over his shoulder. Nanaba was using the speaker system to warn the people on the ground to stay back. "Let's get you out of here."

He didn't have to tell Levi twice. The omega paused briefly to stare at his demolished car down on the ground. They'd shattered all the windows and probably stole everything from inside of it. That made him mad, but he was insured and cars could be replaced. His son couldn't.

Erwin got Dylan in the aircraft and secured him in the back. Then he gave Levi a hand up and he showed him how to strap himself in. Nanaba looked over her shoulder at them from the cockpit, concern evident on her face.

"Are you all right?" she called to Levi.

He nodded. He should have listened to Erwin. Should have stayed on the south side of town instead of coming up here. Erwin checked to make sure he and Dylan were both secured, and then he got himself strapped in.

"Okay, take us out," Erwin told Nanaba.

As they lifted off into the sky, Levi watched the drama unfolding out the window. Law enforcement had arrived down the street, men and women in riot gear, equipped with body shields, tear gas and hoses. He wondered if his cousin was down there in that squad, or if she was still on the west side.

* * *

They took Levi and Dylan straight to the Ackerman home from the bank. Erwin wasn't taking any chances with ground transport for his family right now. Armin came out of the house when the helicopter touched down in the street outside. He approached with curious, wide eyes as Erwin got out and unloaded his family.

"What's this?" Armin called in bewilderment.

"Levi got trapped on a building," explained Erwin. "Fortunately he and Dylan got out of sight when a mob of looters closed in on their location. It was safer to drop them here by air than drive them by car."

"I see." Armin grimaced, and he helped get Dylan out while Levi got unbuckled. "It's a mess out there. Eren and I ran into some trouble too on our way home from shopping. He's inside nursing a cut on his head."

"Did he get into a fight?" Erwin helped Levi down, concerned over the anxiety he could feel from him.

"No, he got hit by a flying bottle. I don't think it was even aimed at him. We ran into an alley when some protesting outside the store got ugly."

"Does he need to go to the hospital?" Erwin asked. "We can take him."

Armin shook his head. "No, it's not deep. Just a scratch, really. We got out of there post haste when those two opposing groups started getting violent with each other. Fortunately for us, they were too focused on each other to care about anyone else."

"So now we have rioters on both sides facing off against each other," sighed Erwin. He picked up Dylan and carried him up to the house. "It's getting worse than I feared."

"So it seems," agreed Armin.

He followed Erwin and Levi into the house, closing the door behind them. Eren was in the living room, lying back on the couch with a cloth over his forehead. He lifted his head as they came in, peering at them from beneath the washcloth. Upon seeing the riot gear Erwin was in, he sighed.

"I guess this means it's getting really bad."

"It's dicey," Levi agreed. He sit down in the rocking chair near the fireplace, and Dylan crawled into his lap. Levi patted the child's back, and he looked up at Erwin. "I shouldn't have tried to stop at the bank."

Erwin almost agreed with him and lectured him that he'd warned him. He chose not to, though. Levi already felt bad enough, he could tell. "You couldn't have known this would happen. We hadn't had any major incidents yet. The important thing is that you're both safe. We'll contact your insurance company when possible and see what can be done about your car."

Levi nodded. He lowered his gaze. "I guess you've got to leave, huh?"

"Yes," Erwin confirmed regretfully. He would have loved to just stay there and hold Levi, but the most he could do right now was to send comforting waves through their link. He bent over the omega, kissed him on the crown of his head and then stroked Dylan's hair. "I'll try to come over tonight if we can get things well enough under control, okay?"

"Okay." Levi seemed to calm down some. "Call me when you know."

* * *

They were sooty, bruised and tired. More civil unrest had broken out across the city, mostly localized in the metro areas. So far, the police force had dispersed two mobs—the one that had trapped Levi and Dylan on the rooftop, and a smaller one further north. Erwin had his hands full. He had no time to call Levi and update him. Mikasa reported in that things were still quiet in her and Annie's patrol area. Dita got injured by a brick thrown at his head and ended up getting taken away in an ambulance.

"This is fucking insane," Mike said to the police chief after checking the perimeter they'd just set up. "Twenty arrests in the past hour. We're running out of jail room and our paddy wagons are full."

"Yes, it's as bad as we feared it might get," agreed Erwin, peering through his protective face mask at their surroundings. The gas was still heavy in the air from where they'd driven off another crowd of violent protestors. Erwin could see shadows still moving within the fog. Some stragglers that hadn't made it out of range yet.

"It's worse," Mike stated. "Much worse."

Erwin nodded in agreement. If this kept up much longer and got any more severe, the army might have to be called in. That very thing had happened already in Trost. Martial law on top of the volatile political environment would only stoke the fires of the angry citizenship, but people had already been killed today. There might not be any other choice.

He got another report through his ear piece, and the police chief sighed.

"I want our task forces armed with rubber bullets," Erwin decided at last. It was a measure he'd been avoiding use of, preferring to use hoses and tear gas before resorting to projectiles that could break bones or even kill if not carefully aimed.

"Are we really gonna go that route?" Mike frowned.

"There's further rioting breaking out in the south central part of town," explained Erwin. "We have two officers down. We've tried to use the most humane measures to bring this under control, but it's time to deploy more severe methods. Even so, I want orders put out that no officers are to fire those bullets unless absolutely necessary. Our people are now in situations of extreme peril. They need to defend themselves against these rioters."

Mike dropped the argument. "I'm on it, Chief. Any word from the Commissioner?"

"When I last spoke to him, he was about to get on the phone with state military security. We may soon see tanks driving in our streets."

"How could it go so wrong, so fast?" Mike wondered. It wasn't exactly posed as a question to Erwin as if he knew the answer; he was simply speaking his thoughts aloud.

"It never takes long for irate people to gather and get out of hand. We saw this coming and—"

Erwin's words were cut off by an explosion off to the left, just half a block away. He turned with wide eyes to see one of the squad cars going up in flames. Someone had either planted a pipe bomb or lit up the gas tank with a rag. Nearby officers had hit the ground, and a couple of them weren't moving. Black smoke billowed up into the evening sky, blotting out the dying light of the setting sun.

"Fire brigade," Erwin shouted over the radio, "get the fire brigade! We have a vehicle in flames and officers down. Repeat, vehicle in flames and officers down!"

Erwin was listening to the response when he heard gunshots go off from the direction of the explosion. He saw a civilian with a rifle taking aim at police officers, and when he realized who the intended target was, he dove for his best friend.

"Mike, get down!"

The shot went off. Two blond alphas crashed to the street together, and blood pooled on the pavement beneath them.

* * *

Levi was heading down the stairs to help prepare dinner when the pain ripped through him. It hit him in the right shoulder without warning, and he almost fell down the staircase from the shock of it. He grabbed hold of the banister, gasping and wide-eyed with bewilderment. He couldn't describe the pain. It was like something slammed into him. He wondered if it was a heart attack, but Levi had always thought it was supposed to be the left arm that got shooting pains in such circumstances, not the right.

Eren was passing by the foot of the stairs on his way into the kitchen, and he saw Levi stagger and go to his knees. The alpha moved fast, charging up the steps to Levi's side and catching him before he could tumble.

"Levi, you okay?"

Levi shook his head, gulping. The physical pain was gone already like it had never been, but there was a dull, phantom ache in the area that he couldn't describe. He felt cold.

"Something's wrong," he panted. He then realized what it was...or thought he did. The pain wasn't coming from him. It was coming from Erwin through their empathic bond. "Erwin...something's happened."

* * *

A lot of the staff had left the hospital after the first riots began, either getting out of town or going to their homes to wait things out. Hange refused to leave. She was currently one of only two doctors remaining on the grounds that had a surgical license. More and more people were getting brought in with injuries. Lacerations, blunt force trauma, burns and gun shot wounds were becoming the order of the evening. Hange had already treated a couple of city officers for their injuries, and she didn't kid herself into thinking she'd seen the worst of it.

"Hange," called one of the RN's ducking his head into her office. "We've got another one. Gunshot wound to the right shoulder and severe bleeding. We need you!"

Hange jumped up from her desk without question, and she followed Moblit out into the hallway. He led her to the emergency entrance, where the paramedics were just unloading a gurney with the latest patient strapped onto it. As soon as Hange saw the pale face of the handsome blond male underneath the clear oxygen mask, she swore violently.

"Oh, fuck me! That's the chief of police!"

Of all the nightmares. Erwin was probably the only thing keeping downtown from erupting into a complete war-zone, and now he was badly injured. Another police officer came in behind the gurney, his face marked with dirt and blood. Exceptionally tall and built with long-ish blond bangs parted down the middle and a thin mustache and beard, he had a grim look on his face. Hange recognized him, but she couldn't recall his name.

"He got shot by a rioter," explained the officer.

"All right, let's get him into surgery immediately," Hange instructed Moblit and the two paramedics after having a closer look at the injury. "It looks like his auxillary artery's been pierced. It needs to be clamped right away. You, what's his blood type?"

"AB negative," answered the tall officer.

"Shit, are you serious? That's one of the rarest types!"

"I'm the same blood type," explained the officer. "You can take mine if you're out."

"I might have to take you up on that offer. Keep yourself handy." Hange jogged beside the gurney as it was rushed into the nearest surgical room.

* * *

Levi had no idea what happened to his mate, but he knew it was bad. He could sense Erwin, but it was faint. He tried contacting him several times and when that failed, he also tried Mikasa. He put Dylan to bed early, because he didn't want to scare the boy. Levi was already stressed enough without having to worry about trying to calm down a frightened child.

"I just got a message back from Mikasa," Eren announced while Levi paced around the living room. He took a deep breath, his expression anxious. "Erwin's been shot. Don't panic, though! She said he's alive and they've got him in surgery now. She's caught up in handling the riots or she would have called."

Levi took a deep, calming breath. "What hospital did they take him to? Mitras General?"

"I don't know," answered Eren apologetically. "All Mikasa could tell me is they're doing surgery on him."

Levi got out his phone and he tried to call Hange. If Erwin was at her hospital, she was sure to know about it. He swore when he got her voice mail, and he forced himself to calm. "Hange, it's Levi. I just found out Erwin got shot on the job. If he's at your hospital, let me know as soon as possible."

"Levi?" Armin called from the sofa, "There's something on the news about your husband."

Levi hurried over to the television, and Armin turned up the volume.

_"Mitras City Chief of Police Erwin Smith was just taken to the hospital under an hour ago with a gunshot wound to the shoulder. He was heading law enforcement efforts to contain the violence in the streets when it happened. He's reported to be in critical condition due to blood loss. Medical workers are doing their best to stabilize him. Our prayers go out to this community hero, known for his dedication to public safety and his accomplishments in law enforcement."_

The report went on to talk about all of the community work Erwin had done over the years, his handling of disasters such as flooding, earthquakes and the like, and the charitable work he'd done within the community as well.

"Stop talking about him like he's already dead," Levi growled.

Some of the accomplishments they were listing were news to Levi. Erwin never talked about himself. Levi had no idea the man had worked in soup kitchens and rescued kittens out of trees in the course of his career. He knew Erwin had a thing for trying to help addicts and victims of domestic violence, but there was so much about his history that Erwin had never told Levi. Now he might not ever get the chance. He vowed that if Erwin survived this, he was going to ask him more questions about his life before they met.

There was nothing more that he could do except wait. Levi wasn't a religious man, but he found himself praying.

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Erwin's theme song in this chapter should be "Holding out for a Hero".


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy bunny day!

They still hadn't heard any further news about Erwin by the time midnight came around. To make matters even worse, Mikasa stopped contacting them and nobody could get in touch with her. All that the three of them could do was keep watching and listening to the news, make sure the house was secure and give each other moral support.

The only thing keeping Levi from breaking down was the fact that he could still sense his spouse through their link. The heroin cravings that he hadn't felt for so long were hitting him again, but Levi knew it was all psychological. He had no physical need for it any longer; it was the stress making him feel the urge. He made some chamomile tea and took half a pill to calm himself. He was frugal with the medication because he didn't want to compromise his awareness, just in case the rioting did start to spread to their area.

With that thought in mind, Levi considered the issue of protection. He didn't say a word to his companions as he got off the couch, went upstairs and accessed the attic.

"Hey Levi, what are you doing?" Eren called.

Levi climbed the ladder to the attic. He switched the light on and he started looking around. He found a familiar trunk up against the wall with the little round window, and he went to it and opened it up. He pulled some things out of it to help with his search, looking specifically for something he hoped was still in there. He found it after a bit of rummaging, and he took it out of the trunk, along with a wooden box and a black case about the size of his forearm.

Levi closed the trunk and left the attic. Eren was down at the bottom of the ladder looking up at the opening when Levi started coming back down. Levi almost snapped at him to stop shadowing him, but he reminded himself that the guy was an alpha and right now, Eren's protective instincts were probably on full alert. Didn't help that the guy's girlfriend was out there somewhere in that chaos and he had no contact with her.

"What's all that?" Eren asked. He offered to take the longest, largest case from Levi so that the omega could descend more easily.

"Protection," answered Levi shortly. He closed the attic door back up, took the big case from Eren and went down the staircase. Eren followed him, and Armin stood up when the two of them returned to the living room. Levi sat down on the edge of the fireplace, laying the bigger case over his lap. He opened it up, and Armin's eyes bugged out.

"That's a gun," stated the blond un-necessarily.

"Yeah." Levi started taking the pieces out to assemble the separate pieces that went with the weapon. "A rifle, to be exact."

"What the hell?" Eren blurted. He looked up at the ceiling. "That was up there in the attic?"

Levi nodded. He kept putting the firearm together, and he used the bottle of oil within the case to lube up some of the pieces.

"How?" Eren sputtered. "How long? I thought the police cleared out all the weapons in this place after they arrested your uncle."

"Not this one," explained Levi. "This one wasn't here at the time. It was in storage somewhere else. I almost got rid of it, but now I'm glad I didn't."

Seeing both pairs of eyes, blue and green, staring at him like he was an alien, Levi sighed. He set the rifle down. "Look, it's a family heirloom. Used to be my grandfather's, then it passed to Kenny. Kenny gave it to me before I moved out of this place. I put it in storage because I couldn't decide whether to get rid of it or not. Mikasa hung onto that trunk it was in for me, because the apartment I used to live in didn't have space for me to fit it anywhere. I knew she still had the trunk because I saw it up there after you guys moved in. I just wasn't sure if my stuff was still in it. Looks like she never touched any of it."

"Uh, I don't know much about guns," Eren said, "but isn't that one kind of...illegal? It looks like a sniper rifle."

Levi glanced at the alpha sharply. "We're on the verge of anarchy. We've got violent mobs forming all over the place, looting, burning, stealing and shooting people. The government's passing laws trying to regulate omega bodies and civil rights. I've got a kid upstairs to think of, and my mate..."

Levi paused, collecting his composure. "My mate's been shot. Might not live to see the sunrise. Don't talk to me about what's legal and what isn't, Jaeger. I'm going to protect my family."

Levi checked the rifle, aiming it away from his companions at the floor to make sure the scope was lined up. He opened up the ammunition box, and he started loading the weapon after ensuring the safety was on. "That includes you guys. We don't know for sure if the unrest is going to come this way or not. We can't be sure the looters will just stick with businesses downtown. They might have a mind to start hitting homes and if they do, I'd prefer to be armed."

Eren wavered, and then he nodded. "Yeah. When you put it that way, me too. Do you know how to shoot that thing, though?"

"Tch." Levi set the rifle down with the barrel pointed toward the wall, away from everyone. "The first and only valuable things Kenny taught me was how to fight, shoot and handle blades. It's been a while, but I can aim well enough if I have to. I should test the rifle though...make sure the bullets are still good and everything's in working order."

"How will you do that?" Armin asked him. "If you fire shots here, someone will surely report it to the police."

Levi raised a brow at him. "Right now the police have bigger things to worry about than investigating one or two gunshots down here, but you do remind me that my son's trying to sleep upstairs. I don't want to scare him, so I need to take the rifle somewhere else to test it. I don't have my car though, so Eren is going to have to drive me or let me use his."

"You want to go out shooting at this time of night?" Armin bit his lip. "With everything that's going on right now?"

"Just to a spot away from homes," explained Levi. "There's a dump a couple of miles down the road. We can test it there and come right back. I need you to stay here with Dylan though, and if you see any crowds heading this way on the road, call us right away."

Eren got a determined look on his face. "All right, let's do it."

"Good answer." Levi opened up the final case, and he procured a pair of sheathed blades with straps and buckles secured to the sheaths.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Armin sighed.

Levi secured the straps to his thighs, situation it so that the sheaths were facing out for easy access to the blade hilts. He drew the knives from their sheaths, revealing two black blades seven inches in length. The grip was still good, and Levi tested the balance of the knives. He flipped them one at a time in his hands, then sheathed them again.

"Carbon steel," explained Levi. "I used to have a whole collection of different knives, but these were my favorites."

"Whoa," Eren breathed. "I always knew you were a badass, but this confirms it."

"Guys, I'm not comfortable with this," Armin protested.

"Too bad," Levi told him. "My kid's safety isn't up for debate. Eren, let's go."

* * *

They found the dump Levi was talking about, and though the smell and environment was disgusting to Levi, there were plenty of targets to choose from and the floodlights provided enough illumination to see by. He set up a few bottles on the hood of a wrecked car, took position a decent range away and took aim. The first shot went wide and hit the car's windshield, so Levi adjusted the scope and tried again while Eren looked on. Two bottles got blown away, and Levi nodded in satisfaction.

"Not too bad. Now you."

Eren hesitated for just a moment before accepting the weapon. Levi instructed him on how to handle it, showed him how to operate the safety and let him try a few shots. Eren missed all but one, and he looked a little embarrassed as he handed the now empty rifle back to Levi.

"Don't worry about it," Levi told him. "You're not going to be aiming for super precision if a situation comes up where you've got to use this. If we get a crowd of looters coming at the house, the main thing you should be doing is keeping them from getting inside. Scaring them off is goal one. Maiming or killing is the last resort."

"Some of them might have guns of their own," mused Eren.

"Yeah, or Erwin wouldn't be in the hospital right now. I've already considered that." Levi had numbed himself, purposely retreating inward so that he could concentrate on safety and survival. He had to, or else he would break.

"Let's get back. The gun shoots fine."

"Can I just ask you something?" Eren said as they walked back to the car and got in.

"Sure."

The alpha looked at the knives strapped to Levi's thighs once they were seated and belted in. "What good are those going to do against a mob?"

"Tch. Not much," admitted Levi. He patted the blades. "These aren't for driving off mobs, Eren. These are for close range self-defense. If they get close enough for me to use these, it means they're too close to my son. These blades carving into them like carrion will be the last thing they feel in this life."

Eren looked away from Levi's piercing gaze, and he started the car up. He didn't say anything in response to Levi's cold promise, but the omega thought he detected a shiver from him.

* * *

They boarded up the windows of the house the next morning. There were already storm shutters available in the attic in case of severe weather, so Levi and Eren brought them down and worked on securing them while Armin kept Dylan occupied and got breakfast ready. Once they had some food, all three adults got back to securing the place while Dylan played in the front yard, well within sight of them.

"How are groceries looking?" Levi asked when they completed their work close to lunchtime.

Armin winced, rinsing his blistered hands off in the sink. "We have enough essentials for a few days, but we're going to need more soon."

"I can make a run," Eren stated absently. He was checking his phone again, probably hoping to see a text or missed call from Mikasa.

"If you do, stick close," advised Levi. "Local general stores only. Don't go too far north. Hopefully the local places still have their shelves stocked."

"Yeah." Eren sighed, and he stuck his phone into his back jeans pocket. "Still nothing from Mikasa. What about you, Levi? Anything from Hange or any of Erwin's coworkers yet?"

"I've have said something if there were," he answered flatly.

"We're all tired," Armin cautioned when Eren bristled at Levi's tone. "We're all worried. Let's try not to speak out of turn with each other and remember that we need to stick together."

Eren nodded. "Right. Sorry Levi."

Levi shrugged.

"Do you still...feel something from him?" Armin asked gently, as if fearing Levi might bite him for speaking of it.

"Yes. It's really faint, though." Levi wiped his hands on his pants, though he'd already washed them. "I don't want to talk about it."

The other two males glanced at each other, saying no more on the subject. Levi checked on his son to be sure he was still busy with his coloring books, and he went outside on the front porch. In the distance to the north, he could see hints of smoke still rising up from the metro areas. If he listened closely, he could hear the sirens and horns. Dark clouds were rolling in, ominous with the promise of a storm. Levi tugged his jacket tighter around him. Somewhere in that direction, his husband was lying in the hospital fighting for his life.

Eren stepped out onto the porch with him, and the alpha hesitantly laid a comforting hand on Levi's shoulder. "You can be upset, Levi. You don't have to be so...tough."

Levi looked at him, his face an expressionless mask. "Yes I do, and so do you."

Levi's phone went off then, and he gave an unconscious start. His and Eren's eyes met briefly, and then the omega dug his phone out of his pocket.

"Hange," breathed Levi. He brought the phone to his ear and answered it. "Hello?"

"Levi, thank goodness," came the answer. "I've been trying to call you since last night."

He frowned. "I've had my phone turned on the whole fucking time. I don't see any missed calls from you or anyone else."

"Something happened with the cellular reception up this way," explained Hange. "Most carriers haven't been functioning right. There's been some damage to some of the towers around here, so we've got a few dead zones for now. They must have finally repaired one of them near the hospital. This is the first time I've gotten reception since last night."

"Erwin," Levi said, "is he there at your hospital? Do you know what's going on with him?"

"Yes, he's here and he's in recovery right now," explained Hange. "I guess someone called you or you saw something on the news?"

"Both," answered Levi. "Mikasa sent a text before we lost contact with her, and we saw the news after that."

"Well, he's stabilized," Hange assured. "He lost a lot of blood, but no organs were hit and we got the bullet out. He's going to be okay, Levi."

All of the fear, pain and desperation Levi had been trying so hard to bottle up rose to the surface abruptly. He stared blankly ahead, swallowed several times and turned his back on Eren when his vision blurred.

"Levi?" came Hange's voice again, concerned.

"He's...going to be okay? You're sure."

"I'm sure," she answered. "His deputy chief came in with him, and he donated some of his own blood."

Levi inhaled deeply, exhaled and then inhaled again before speaking. "Why the hell didn't you call me on a land line? We've been sitting over here with no idea what's going on."

"Our phone lines are down," excused Hange. "Believe me, if I could have found a working line, I would have called you. We haven't even had proper emergency communication running here...only radio."

Levi gathered himself, and he wiped at his eyes. "Okay. I want to come see him."

"No, Levi. That isn't a good idea. There's too much going on between where you're at and here for you to make it safely. That was the one coherent thing Erwin said to me during the few brief moments he was conscious. 'Tell Levi to stay where he is'. You and that little boy were the only things on his mind."

Levi shut his eyes, and he had to wipe at them again when he felt more moisture gather on the lashes. "All right. I...I'll stay here. Keep me updated when you can, Hange. Keep him safe for me."

"I will, my dear. You stay safe too, and if things start getting hairy on your side of town, don't go outside."

"Okay. Bye. Oh, wait...Hange you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here."

"Have you heard anything from my cousin? The last message we got from her was about Erwin."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know where Mikasa is, but don't lose heart. She may just be in a dead zone like we were."

"Okay. We'll keep trying to reach her then, I guess. Thanks, Hange."

Levi hung up, gave himself a moment and then turned back around to face Eren. "He's going to be okay," he said to the alpha. "He lost a lot of blood, but he's going to be okay."

Eren smiled, though it was a bit strained. "That's great, Levi. I heard you mention Mikasa. I guess there's no news about her?"

"Not from Hange," answered Levi. "She said there's been dead zones all over that side of the city because of damage to phone towers and hubs. I guess some land lines are down too. That might be why we haven't heard back from Mikasa."

"Oh." Eren looked hesitantly relieved. "Hope that's all it is, then."

Levi nodded. He was shaken inside. He'd been bracing himself for news of Erwin's death, trying to prepare himself for the loss. He'd almost given up on him; not because he wanted to or course, but because he knew if Erwin died, _he_ would still have to live for their son, no matter how much it hurt.

"Levi..." Eren was watching him with naked concern and sympathy in his expressive green-gold eyes.

It occurred to Levi then that he'd started crying. The tears were streaming down his face, and he couldn't stop them. He tried to wave it away when Eren stepped closer, but the younger man wouldn't have it. Eren embraced the tense little omega platonically, and he spoke to him in a soft voice.

"It's okay. It's too much, I know. It's okay. I'll probably do the same damned thing once I hear from Mika and know she's all right."

Levi allowed himself to be comforted, if only because he feared he might collapse if not for Eren's support. The door opened and Armin checked out on them. When he saw Levi crying against Eren's shoulder, he got the wrong idea entirely.

"Oh no...he didn't make it," whispered Armin.

"That's not it," Eren assured the blond quickly before Levi could speak. "Erwin's going to make it. Levi got the call from Hange a minute ago. He's just exhausted. This is relief, not grief."

Armin sighed in relief as well. "That's wonderful news. Why did it take so long for anyone to call, though?"

"Downed phone towers and land lines," explained Eren. He coaxed Levi toward the door. "Come on. You should lie down, and I just heard some thunder. I've got to get to the store and see about getting some groceries for us."

* * *

Erwin woke several times from his surgery, only to lose consciousness again. He was aware of people coming and going, he heard Mike and Nanaba's voices a few times, along with Hange's. He kept thinking of his family, of how he had to make sure they were safe. That was what finally allowed him to drag himself back into the waking world completely. He awoke with a groan, picturing Levi's small, pale face and haunted gray eyes.

"L-Levi..."

"Easy, sir," cautioned a male voice. "Don't try to sit up. You've been through surgery and you haven't been stable for very long."

Erwin forced his eyes opened and looked around at his environment. He was in a dimmed hospital room, and he recognized the layout and style of it. "Mitras General?" he whispered.

"That's right." The speaker was a man who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He had light brown hair, hazel eyes and a set of RN scrubs on. Erwin didn't recognize him.

"What happened?" he asked the RN.

"You were shot," explained the stranger. "You probably saved your deputy chief's life, sir. He came in with you and donated blood. You were lucky."

Erwin frowned. "Body armor. I had...body armor."

"Well, there's where you _weren't_ so lucky," the nurse told him. "The bullet hit a spot where your gear didn't protect you, where your right shoulder meets your arm. It clipped an artery and you suffered severe blood loss. Fortunately the damage was all soft tissue. No bones were broken or fractured."

Erwin closed his eyes. He did remember seeing someone with a shotgun or rifle, remembered yelling a warning to Mike. After that, it was a blank. "My family," he said. "I need...to get to them."

"Chief Smith, I'm afraid you're in no condition to go anywhere," cautioned the RN. He restrained the weakened alpha carefully when Erwin tried to get up again. "Sir, please don't make us sedate you. Your heart rate is spiking too much already."

Erwin took a shaken breath, dizzy from that little bit of effort. He stopped struggling. "I would like to speak to Dr. Zoë. She was here, wasn't she?"

"Yes sir, she's the one who operated on you." The RN was visibly relieved that Erwin was calming down. "I'm Moblit, one of the new RN's here. Please just rest, and I'll fetch the doctor for you."

Erwin nodded, and he lay his head back down on the pillow. He looked around for the remote to the television mounted on the wall, and he turned it on to find a news channel. He almost immediately wished he hadn't. They were showing a sky camera view of the city, and he could see emergency vehicles with their lights flashing, damaged buildings and cars, people running through the streets in a panic.

"All of this," Erwin whispered, "over one misguided bill that never should have been passed."

"It's shocking, isn't it?" said a familiar voice from the open door. Hange walked in, glanced at the screen and shook her head. She folded her arms over her chest, and Erwin could see stains on her lab coat. "They've called law enforcement, emergency workers and electricians from other counties to come and help. Reinforcement is on the way, but whether it will be enough remains to be seen."

"How is my family?" Erwin asked her. "Have you spoken with Levi?"

Hange nodded. "Yes, and don't worry. He and Dylan are both at his cousin's place on the south side. I talked to him this morning, in fact. He wanted to come and see you but I told him to stay where he is."

"Good," sighed Erwin. He looked at the television screen again, and he watched as the news broadcast showed footage of police in riot gear driving back looters. He thought he recognized some of them, but it was hard to say with all of the smoke obscuring the view, along with the protective helmets and masks they were wearing.

"How long have I been here?"

"Since last night," answered Hange. "They brought you in around seven. it's nearly four in the afternoon, now."

A rumble of thunder made the window rattle, and Erwin looked toward it. "At least if it storms, it should help put out some of the fires."

"True." Hange sighed. "Well, you aren't going to be a part if this anymore, that's for sure. I can't release you until we have your pain managed and your numbers are up to my satisfaction. Even then, you may not be able to go anywhere. They have so many streets blocked off that it's impossible to navigate as a civilian. Of course as an officer, you might have an easier time of it."

"I've got to get to Levi and Dylan, if I'm not fit for duty."

"I hear you, big guy." Hange smiled tiredly at him. "Right now you have a one-track mind, and I can't blame you. Of course you should be with your family at a time like this. Right now though, you need to rest and recover. We'll figure out the rest once you're strong enough to move."

"Where is my phone? I'd like to make some calls."

"Right there on the overbed table next to you." Hange pointed. "I charged it up for you while you were out because I knew you'd want to use it."

"Thank you." Erwin reached for it slowly, grunting with pain.

"I'll leave you alone so that you can make your calls," said Hange tactfully. "I'm going to take a powernap, but I'll be back to check in on you later."

Erwin nodded, and the first number he called was his husband's. He wondered if he wasn't going to pick up, but just when it was about to go to voicemail, Levi answered.

"Hello? Hello?" Levi sounded like he'd just woken up, but there was a rushed sort of urgency to his voice.

"Levi," said Erwin. "I just woke up."

"You bastard," said the omega. "I've been shitting myself worrying about you."

Erwin smirked weakly. "I'm sorry. I didn't intentionally get shot."

"Well how are you doing?" Levi's voice gentled.

"Disoriented," said Erwin truthfully. "Weak, in pain...but alive. You?"

"Tired, pissed off, emotionally wrecked."

"How is Dylan?" asked the alpha softly.

"He's confused and worried about you. Yesterday was a lot for a kid his age to go through, and he's been asking for you." Levi sighed. "I'm trying to keep him occupied and calm. We reinforced the widows and doors in case anything goes down in this area. That just freaked Dylan out more. He thinks there's monsters coming after us now."

"Put him on the phone," suggested Erwin. "Let me talk to him."

"Okay, hold on. He's upstairs right now."

Erwin waited while Levi took his phone upstairs, and a few minutes later, he heard Dylan's voice on the other line.

"Daddy?"

"Hey buddy," Erwin responded, keeping his voice light and calm. "I hear you've got some concerns about monsters?"

"Uh-huh."

"Tell me what that's about," encouraged Erwin.

"Well...those people that were breaking stuff," the little boy explained hesitantly, "they were acting wrong. Baba says they're just stupid and mad, but I think they're monsters. All the windows here are blocked now, like the grownups are scared those people might come and get in."

"All right Dylan, listen to me. I know those people yesterday were scary, but they really are just people. Sometimes when a lot of people get angry, they act out. Just like kids at school."

"Pfft, that wasn't like kids at school!"

Erwin chuckled. "All right, so instead of teasing each other or having a temper tantrum on the floor, the people you saw yesterday were acting out by breaking things. It's still the same principle. Your baba has those windows boarded up to be safe, but there are no monsters."

_~And I just lied to you son, because there are indeed monsters in this world and they're human, just like us. You're frightened enough, though.~_

"But they could still come after us," reasoned Dylan.

Erwin thought about how to approach that issue. "They might try to come around making noise," he allowed, "but I came for you yesterday, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"And your baba was right there with you, protecting you."

"Uh-huh."

"And he's there with you now," finished Erwin. "Isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Then you don't need to be afraid. Things will settle down eventually, and those misbehaving people will be stopped. That's what Daddy and the other police are here for. We're going to stop this and no matter what happens, your father and I won't let anything happen to you. Be brave, son. Do it for Baba."

"Um...okay. Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Erwin's smile was pained, and his heart ached. "I love you too, son. Now, put your father back on the phone so I can say goodnight to him. I'll be with you both as soon as I can."

There was a change of hands, and Levi came back. "Hey. I think you did some good."

"I hope so. I wish I could be there with you both right now."

"How are you planning to get here once you're released?" Levi asked him.

"I'm not sure," admitted Erwin. "It depends on what happens with the situation between now and then. If things are back under control enough to use the roads, I'll get a ride. I probably can't drive with my shoulder like this."

"Yeah, so don't try."

"If ground routes are still compromised," Erwin went on, "I'll see what I can do about getting a chopper ride. I'm sure I can get help from someone. Either way, I'm joining you as soon as I can. Just hang in there, love."

"I'll do my best," promised Levi.

* * *

The two young women crouched down together inside the vacant bar they'd ducked into for shelter. The smaller of the two with her blond hair pinned up in a partial bun was checking her ammunition reserves. The other, a more athletically built female with midnight dark hair and mysterious, dark gray eyes was peering through the window at the activity on the streets outside.

"I think we can safely say we're screwed," Annie remarked.

Mikasa ducked again when another group of hostile agitators passed by. She looked over her shoulder at her partner. "As long as we're in these uniforms, you may be right."

Annie glanced down at her sullied attire. "What would you suggest? I don't see a clothing rack in here, do you?"

"No," conceded Mikasa, glancing around at the bare, dark interior of their surroundings.

They'd barely gotten away. She and Annie were patrolling their assigned sector when they came across a crowd blocking the street they had turned down. Annie backed the cruiser up and turned down an alley when the crowd demonstrated their hostility towards law enforcement by rushing at them, and then they found their way blocked by a busted up truck. With the mob coming after them and no way around, they were left with a choice between abandoning their vehicle and making a run for it, or backing up and plowing down as many rioters as possible before they could go no further.

They'd opted for the former option, and Mikasa when the mob surged down the alley at them, the two women shouted warnings for them to disperse, fired their weapons into the air and scattered them. Unfortunately, they were only two people and the agitators knew that. Aware that the gunfire wouldn't keep them away for long, Mikasa grabbed Annie and ran. They raced down the back streets together in search of a place to hide They could hear the roar of the mob echoing between the buildings as the hostiles began to take out their aggression on the abandoned police car.

Annie was the one to spot the back entrance to the dive bar, and they worked in unison to break the door down. After barricading it with a rickety old pool table, they laid low to gather their wits and decide what to do. Mikasa reported it over the radio just before they had to retreat, so hopefully help would be coming soon. Annie had dropped her personal radio and Mikasa's wasn't working properly.

"I'm going to check the front," Mikasa informed her companion.

She kept away from the back window, skirting around to the front entrance by sticking close to the wall. Keeping her firearm at ready, she inched closer to the broken window at the front. The bars on it had prevented entry, or at least deterred it long enough for looters to see there wasn't anything inside the building worth stealing and move on.

Outside on the street, she could see a smaller group of people hanging around together on the corner. They all had some kind of blunt weapon, ranging from tire irons to bats to a sock filled with something weighty. There were five of them, all male. Mikasa listened as best she could to their conversation.

"No cute ladies around, though," the lanky young blond guy with the weighted sock was saying. "That's what sucks about this."

"Speak for yourself," said a tall, built man with short dark hair and a baseball bat in his hand. "I had enough of the 'ladies' when I was uptown. Loudmouth bitches crying about omega rights. They don't get it; we've got a fucking population crisis here."

Mikasa almost jumped when Annie came up behind her and bumped into her. She put a finger to her lips in warning and nodded toward the window. The blond leaned in closer to listen and watch as well.

"'Omega rights'," snorted another tall male. This one had shoulder-length brown hair, chiseled features and cold, pale blue eyes. "They're here for one thing, and it's time they realized that. I already set myself up with a sweet omega piece of ass today. Caught him out by himself heading toward the subway. He should have known better; they _all_ should by now."

Mikasa's free hand clenched into a fist, and Annie grabbed her wrist with a warning shake of her head when the brunette started to lift her gun.

"Yeah, I don't think he'll be making that mistake again," the guy—obviously an alpha—went on. "I let him go after a while, but I had my fun with him first."

Mikasa was seething at the casual talk about what could only be sexual assault. She inched away from the broken window, motioned for Annie to come with and returned to the back corner of the bar.

"The rioting isn't just because of protesters that are against that new bill," whispered Mikasa. "That much is obvious now."

Annie nodded. "It explains the violence between different mobs that some officers have seen. What we're dealing with here are two different sides; the protesters and the counter-protestors. Those who are against the bill, and those who are for it."

"And we just witnessed a group of the latter," finished Mikasa. She thought of her cousin's ordeal years ago. She thought of Armin and the danger he was in just because of his physiology. She thought of her third cousin, whom she thought of as her nephew, and what his life would be like if he matured into an omega type. It wasn't just the omegas that faced such dangers, but right now they were the primary recipients.

"I think I may have a solution to our problem," Annie whispered, narrowing her eyes.

"Shoot their dicks off?" Mikasa suggested bluntly.

"Later," Annie said dryly. "I understand how you feel, but we have a real situation, here. We need to try and blend in with these fools. At least long enough to get out of the red zone and find our way back to the precinct. Our comrades might not be able to get through to search for us, and I'm not content to sit around in this dank piss hole waiting for these animals around us to find us."

"I agree," concurred Mikasa. "So, what is your idea?"

Lightning flashed outside, and the wind rattled the broken window at the front.

"We need clothes to change into, so let's steal theirs."

Mikasa raised a brow. "And how do you suggest we do that without being seen by other rioters in the area? I'm sure between the two of us we could take those five down without killing them, but—"

"We don't do it out in the open," explained Annie. "Instead, we lure them in here with us."

"Okay," Mikasa said slowly. "How?"

"Exploit their weakness," stated Annie simply.

* * *

The storm front that had been moving in finally produced precipitation. Fat drops of rain started to fall from the sky, and people in the streets of Mitras started to break away from the crowds and seek shelter. One group of five men were about to go and find a place to huddle and wait it out when a member of the group heard someone call out from the direction of the vacant corner bar across the street. He turned curiously, and he spotted a pair of hooded, light blue eyes set in a pretty young face peering out from the broken window.

He tapped one of his companions on the arm, and he pointed when the guy grunted and asked him what was up. "Check it out. That girl in there is waving at us. Wait a minute...there's another one with her and...dude, are they _naked_?"

That got the attention of the rest of the group, and now all five pairs of eyes were on the two young females behind the window of the bar. All they could see of them were their heads and shoulders, but they appeared to be bare of clothing.

"What the hell?" the big alpha in the group muttered. "Why do those two chicks look naked, and what are they doing in the bar?"

"Who gives a shit," exclaimed the youngest of the group; the lanky one with the long blond hair. "They're naked and they're cute."

"Hold up guys," cautioned the one that had been complaining about women protesters earlier, "something's not right about this. Two naked girls in a bar in the middle of a riot?"

"Must be an interesting story," chuckled one of the bat-wielding guys. "I want to check it out. What are they gonna do, smother us with their tits?"

"God, I hope so," enthused the youngest of the group.

Emboldened by their adrenaline, the fact that they were armed and their confidence that a pair of naked girls couldn't do them any harm, the group crossed the street and ducked under the overhang sheltering the bar window. They crowded around the barred portal curiously, peering in at the women with less than wholesome intentions. The girls were crouched down so that all the good bits were hidden, but there was little doubt about their nudity.

"Hey, honey," greeted one of them to the smaller girl with the shoulder-length blonde hair. He eyed her up and down, grinning. "Just what the hell are you doing in there? Rough night?"

"You could say that," answered the blonde.

The men chuckled amongst themselves lewdly, and one of them made a descriptive if imaginative hand gesture.

"We were hiding in here from the cops," explained the paler if the two women with the raven hair. "Could you help us? We...ahem...need some clothes."

The men started to laugh. "W-what happened to your clothes?" asked one of them between chortles.

"They gassed us," answered the blonde with a shrug. "This morning. We were in a group protesting those idiots that were bitching about the omega registration bill. Cops came along and chucked tear gas at us."

"We ran in here while the cops were chasing everyone off," added the brunet, blinking long-lashed, dark gray eyes. "It was all over our clothes, in our hair, in our eyes. It burned like hell."

"Luckily the plumbing in here is still on," the blonde one went on to say. "We washed the shit out of our hair and eyes, but we had to toss the clothes. They were saturated."

"Now _these_ are my kind of ladies," approved the big beta with the short-cropped hair. "Lots of guts standing up to those liberal whiners. Looks like you two could use a hand."

"Yes, we could," agreed the dark-haired girl. "So if you don't mind, could you find us something to wear? I think there's a charity mission store around the corner. They should have clothes in there, if they haven't already been taken."

The guys looked at each other, and they huddled close to mutter amongst themselves. "What do you guys think? Help 'em out? We could get something nice out of this."

"Hmph, I'm not interested," said the alpha of the group.

"Then you could keep watch for us," suggested another guy. "Come on, you got your piece of ass today and we've been at this without a break. We'll return the favor for you if we come across any omegas. What do you say?"

The alpha grumbled a little, then shrugged broad shoulders. "Fine. Try to make it fast, though."

The group returned their attention to the girls behind the window again. "Tell you what, ladies," offered one of them. "We're willing to help you out, but you've got to give us something in exchange."

"Like?" pressed the brunet.

The young guy leered at her. "Use your imagination."

"Come on, you girls wouldn't be out here if you didn't like to party, am I right?" suggested the big guy.

"So, do you like to party?" asked the young, lanky one.

The young women glanced at each other.

"Sure," said the brunet.

"We like to party," agreed the blonde in a low voice.

"Great. So how do we get in there?"

"Through the door," stated the blond flatly, her eyes growing more hooded.

"I'll get it unlocked for you," offered the brunet, nudging her companion warningly.

She vanished from sight, and there was the sound of a chain rattling, followed by the click of bolt locks. The door front entrance creaked open, and the men eagerly went to it so that they could go inside and claim their reward. Only the alpha remained outside, standing guard by near the door. There was immediately a ruckus from within the building; the sound of grunts, yelps, thudding and feminine noises of exertion.

"Damn, guys," muttered the alpha, glancing behind his shoulder at the door. "You'd think that was royal pussy you're going after, the way you're jumping on it."

"Shit," one of the men groaned from inside, "they're cops!"

"What?!"

The alpha turned around in alarm, opened the door impulsively and got yanked inside with his fellows without ceremony. His exclamations of pain and surprise soon joined the others. After a few moments the noise died down, and the bar door closed firmly.

* * *

"All right, how do I look?"

Mikasa examined her partner with a shrug. "Like a little girl wearing hipster cast-offs she found in a dumpster."

"Very funny." Annie bent over to roll up the pant legs some more. She'd procured the clothing of the young lanky guy, because he was the smallest one in the group. She was still swimming in the stolen garments, though. She knotted up the bottom of the shirt she'd put on to cut down on its bagginess.

Mikasa did the same with hers. It was a sloppy fit at best, but poor Annie had to roll or tie up everything to keep it from flapping or dragging. Mikasa made an amused sound when Annie's procured shirt slipped off one shoulder for the third time since she'd put it on. When the blonde glared at her, Mikasa shrugged.

"It isn't my fault you're so short. Hey, don't put your hair back up. There's less chance someone could recognize you with it down, if we come across anyone from that mob that came after us earlier."

"Let's just get the hell out of here," suggested Annie.

She went to retrieve some of her things from the pile of clothes and gear she'd shed, prioritizing the gun, pepper spray and phone. Mikasa finished belting up the pants she'd taken, and she did the same. They would have to leave their uniforms and nightsticks behind. The primary goal now was to get out of the riot zone they were in and either find a way to contact someone for help or get to their precinct.

"Let's go," Mikasa said, preparing to open the front door.

"It's pouring out there right now," Annie pointed out. "Maybe we should give it a few minutes."

"Nonsense," argued Mikasa. "The rain will give us cover. We could slip out of here without running into anyone and get to safety before the rioting starts up again."

"Hmm, good point." Annie looked down at the men lying on the floor. Some were out cold, but two were groaning. "Was that really necessary, by the way?"

Mikasa looked too. "The least they had coming was a little humiliation. Let's go, and let's make a pact to never speak of this again beyond mandatory reports."

"Agreed," said Annie.

The two women opened the door, looked up and down the street to be sure their weren't many people around, and then left. On the floor, the five thugs they'd vanquished lay in varying positions, bound together in cuffs, clothing articles and some zip ties the officers had found in the bar. Needless to say if any of their friends found them in such homoerotic poses, they'd be talking about it for years to come.

* * *

-To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the true motivation is revealed! Now enter the Kenny...

It was early morning the next day when they finally got word from Mikasa. They'd just finished having breakfast, and Levi was helping Eren clean up when the alpha's cell phone went off.

"It's Mikasa!" Eren announced exuberantly. He picked up. "Hello? Mika? Oh man, thank God! Where are you? Are you okay? Oh, all right. Sorry...go ahead? Uh-huh. Wow, seriously? Shit, no wonder it got so out of hand. Yeah, Armin's okay and so are Levi and Dylan. We're all here. Can you make it home?"

Eren's face fell. "Oh. Yeah, I guess I can see the logic behind that. No, there haven't been any signs of it moving this way yet. I got groceries yesterday so we're stocked for a while. Okay, just be extra careful and try to get some rest. I will. I love you. Bye."

Eren hung up the phone, and he spoke to Levi and Armin when they watched him expectantly. "Mikasa's okay. She finally made it to a place with some reception. Her and her partner Annie got trapped in a riot area and had to leave their squad car behind to get away on foot. They're at the precinct now."

Levi nodded, quietly relieved to hear his cousin was all right. "What's she going to do now?"

"She's going back out there," sighed Eren, "after she gets a little rest and food, that is."

"Well, she's law enforcement," reasoned Levi. "Right now they need all the people they can get. Erwin would still be out there in that shit if he weren't injured."

"This is hell," Armin stated, finally losing some of the calm reasoning he'd been clinging to since it all started. "We're falling into civil war!"

"Armin, calm down," Eren told him. He put down the plate he'd picked up to wash, crossed the kitchen and put his hands on the blond's shoulders. "Yes, it's a mess right now. People are panicked and angry, but you need to remember these are just civilians like us, acting out and relying on sheer numbers. They aren't military. They're not organized. When the fallout fades, people are going to run out of steam and things will settle down. We just have to hold it together until then."

Dylan came into the kitchen from the living room, carrying his stuffed dog toy with him. Upon seeing the child, Levi cast a warning look at his companions and went to his son's side. "Did you brush your teeth like I told you?"

Dylan nodded. "Yes sir."

Armin put aside his anxiety for a moment, smiling at the little boy. "He's so well-behaved."

"Tch. Not all the time," Levi countered. "Dylan, Do you want to talk to your dad? I'm about to try calling him."

"Yeah!" Dylan smiled at the thought.

"All right. Let's go onto the back porch and see if we can get him on the phone."

* * *

Erwin was in a semi-drugged haze of rest when his cell phone went off. He reached for it clumsily with his left hand, trying not to jostle himself. Recognizing Levi's custom ringtone, he didn't even bother checking the ID before answering.

"Good...excuse me." Erwin coughed to clear his throat. "Good morning, lover."

"Morning. You sound rough."

"I feel rough," admitted Erwin with a grin. "They aren't letting me get much sleep. They keep waking me up to check vitals."

"Yeah, that's what happens in the hospital. Sorry I joined in on disturbing your rest."

"No, I'm glad you called," Erwin assured him. "How are things over there?"

"We're getting by," Levi answered. "I called in to work earlier to check on the status over there. They're currently on lock-down. Guess the chaos is getting too close for comfort over there."

"There is that, and the fact that a lot of their staff and volunteers can't safely make it to the facilities to work right now," Erwin mused. "It's good that they're considering the safety of their people."

"Yeah," sighed Levi. "I wonder how long this is going to last. It's pretty obvious how the citizens feel about this bill, so you'd think they'd rethink it and abolish it."

"It isn't enrolled as a permanent law yet," Erwin explained, trying to comfort his spouse. "Until that happens, this is only temporary. Try not to worry too much, Levi. It still has another process to go through before it's on official books as a law, and even then it can eventually get repealed and overturned as unconstitutional."

"But they haven't done that with the Alpha Registration Act yet, and that's been active for more than ten years now."

Erwin grimaced. "I know. Somehow the prospect of myself being drafted into military doesn't bother me as much as an omega getting drafted into childbirth, though."

Levi went so silent on the other line that Erwin thought the connection had dropped.

"Levi?" he prompted.

"Yeah. I'm here."

Picking up a surge of some powerful emotion from his mate, the alpha grew concerned. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Levi's voice was oddly tight. "It's just...I really effing miss you."

Erwin realized that their son must be near by, for Levi to censor himself like that. He still wasn't sure what prompted that burst of emotion through their link, but then Levi had endured a lot of stress lately. "I really miss you, too."

"Hey, why don't you say hello to Dylan," suggested Levi. "I know you're tired, so I shouldn't monopolize you."

"All right," agreed Erwin. "Levi, if what I said about the possibility of military drafting upset you—"

"No, it's not that. I just don't want to wear you out. Dylan, say 'hi' to your dad, but keep it short so you don't wear him out. He's...been working really hard."

Erwin didn't say anything about Levi's decision to keep the truth of what happened to him from their son. He approved of it, in fact. Dylan got on the phone a moment later.

"Hi Daddy!"

"He there," greeted Erwin in return. "Did you sleep better last night?"

"Uh-huh. I protected Baba too, with tight hugs."

Erwin fought a chuckle. He could just imagine his mate grumbling even as he hugged their son back. "Good boy. Keep Baba safe, and he'll do the same for you."

Erwin sighed when three nurses came into his room. "Dylan, I'm going to have to let you go. Apparently there's a meeting. Be good, all right?"

"I will, Daddy."

"Okay." Erwin smiled. "Say goodbye to your father for me. I love you both."

Erwin hung up the phone, and his expression of tolerance faded to one of confusion when the hospital staff members unlocked the wheels of his bed and started to move him.

"What's going on?" demanded the police chief. "Did you find something in my scans that you missed before?"

"No sir," Moblit explained, "we're moving everyone up to the top floors. Dr. Zoë's orders."

Erwin frowned. "Why?"

"Because the rioting is getting too close to the hospital," explained Moblit. "Hange thinks it's for the best that we move all patients and staff up to the higher levels and seal off access to them from the ground floor."

Hange came into the room. "That's right, chop, chop! Move a little faster, people. We need every patient in this place safely transported to the upper floors."

"But Doctor," said a young female nurse, "what would looters want from a hospital?"

Hange raised a brow at her. "Medicine, of course. Pharmaceuticals. I imagine they wouldn't mind getting their hands on some expensive equipment, either."

"She's right," Erwin said tiredly. "They aren't looting simply for the sake of breaking things, as much fun as they've been having with that. They're stealing valuables, and imagine how valuable the drugs in here are. They could make a hefty profit off of them, along with any equipment they can get."

"So we go with my plan," insisted Hange. "Get our patients up stairs, and I'll go down to secure the lower levels."

"Wait, by yourself?" Moblit had a look of alarm on his face.

"I know this hospital better than any of you currently here," informed Hange. "It will go faster if everyone available focuses on safely moving our patients while I take care of the lockdown myself. Don't argue with me."

"Hange," Erwin coughed. He cleared his throat. "My gun. I assume they put it away somewhere when they brought me in?"

"Honey, you don't need your gun right now. You're in no condition to—"

"I was going to suggest you take it with you," interrupted the blond, "just in case. Do you know how to handle one? How to shoot if you have to?"

She blinked with surprise, then nodded. "Oh, I know how to shoot. All right, Erwin. I'll get your gun out of safe keeping, along with the rest of your things. We may need that radio of yours, now that I think of it."

Erwin nodded. Under any other circumstance, he certainly wouldn't have offered his gun to a civilian. This was a state of emergency though, and he wasn't about to let Hange rush off into a dangerous situation unarmed. He believed her when she said she knew how to handle firearms, if only because he'd learned how multi-faceted she was.

The staff wheeled him carefully out of the room and to the big elevators, while Hange went for the standard ones. Erwin closed his eyes, and he hoped it wouldn't come to them all being trapped on the top floors with an angry mob below them.

* * *

"Hey, look at this," Mike said to his female companion. They were on the roof of the police station, having locked the place down and barricaded it from the inside when the crowds began to make their way there.

"What?"

Mike handed the binoculars over to her, and he pointed off to the distance to the east. Outside the metropolis on acres of cleared land was the fenced in, high-security prison compound. Nanaba peered through the binoculars, and when she saw the smoke rising from the guard towers, her jaw dropped.

"Is it...on fire?"

"Looks that way." Mike sniffed the air, but it was impossible to tell if the oily smoke he was smelling came from the prison or the arsenic done to the buildings near their block. He cocked his head, cupping a hand over his left ear. "I hear sirens."

"Well yes, we've got emergency workers everywhere."

"No, I mean prison sirens," clarified Mike. "I think there's been a breakout."

"Oh, shit," she cursed, "and we definitely don't have the man power to detain those inmates, even with reinforcements from other counties."

"I know." Mike compressed his lips grimly. As if things weren't bad enough, now they were going to have gangs of hardened killers, rapists and gang members running the streets too.

* * *

"Hey Kenny, you getting in on this or what?"

The tall, lanky Ackerman lay on his bunk with his arms folded behind his head, casually bouncing one leg folded over the bent knee of the other. "What for? The city's full of frothing lunatics already. They'll have all the borders blocked off to keep people in and others out. If you're thinking you'll get out of here without getting caught, you're kidding yourselves."

"They can't have every fucking inch blocked off," reasoned his cell mate Leo. "I'm going for it. Otherwise I get a nice fat injection in two months."

Kenny shrugged, and he sat up with a grunt. The sounds of embattled guards and inmates echoed through the cellblock. The guards were outnumbered though; quickly being overwhelmed by the prisoner population. There was an explosion somewhere that screwed up the system and compromised the lockdown. Inmates were taking advantage of that, seeking out their freedom.

"On the other hand," Kenny said with a glance at the photos he'd stuck to the wall by his bunk, "might be nice to see the family. Heh, what they're calling 'chaos' out there on the news doesn't really look much worse than Spring Break to me."

Leo grinned. "So you coming, or what?"

Kenny shrugged. "What the hell. Might be good to get out for a spell. I ain't staying in this place alone if it ends up deserted."

* * *

Hange operated the roll-down security doors on the lobby floor first. They were meant to protect against storms, to prevent the windows from shattering in the event of a hurricane and to reinforce against storm surges. The hospital was one of the local shelters for people in evacuation zones to go to if the situation warranted mandatory evacuation. It would serve to keep the looters at bay for a while, at least. As the metal guards slid down over the outside part of the doors and windows, she could see people marching up the steps to the hospital entrance outside. She'd acted just in time.

Someone in the forefront of the crowd threw a brick at the windows when the rollers were halfway down, and it cracked in a spider web pattern. Hange grimaced, and she pushed harder on the button in the vain attempt to make the storm doors roll faster. They closed with a bang just as the mob reached the entrance, and she could hear people start beating on the metal with various blunt objects.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she went to the power box for this floor and she threw the master switch, plunging it into darkness and activating the emergency floodlights. Cutting the power to this floor would make it harder for any instigators that squeezed in to roll the storm doors up to let their fellow rioters inside. The elevator would still function, but Hange had a master key to all of them. She quickly went to each elevator to lock it so that no lifts could be operated on this floor.

With that done, Hange locked up all nurse stations and offices, then proceeded to the emergency staircases. She locked the first one from inside, then went up a floor, went down to the second staircase on the other side, and locked the first floor entrance to that one as well. Hange ran a mental list in her head and once satisfied that she'd done everything she could to prevent any looters from getting further into the building than the lobby, she went up the stairs.

Once she was sure all of the patients and staff were relocated to the appointed floor, she would do the same with all of the elevator stops and staircase exits as she'd done on the ground floor. She couldn't do that until she knew everyone was safely on the top floor, though.

She went to check on the progress, got a report from Moblit and then proceeded to go through with the rest of the lock down. Once she did that with every floor, she joined the rest of the staff in the secured area. Hange did her rounds, checking on patients and giving instructions to the RN's in regards to medication and care.

"Hange, won't this just trap us if they _do_ get in?" Moblit pointed out. "And it will make it more difficult to get out once this is over."

"True, but we have roof access and I'm counting on that for air rescue, if it goes that far." She frowned, glancing up at the ceiling. "In fact, I'm going to make a signal to put up there to alert any rescue teams about the situation in here. Will you help me, Moblit?"

"Yes, of course."

Moblit finished changing a patient's glucose bag, and he followed her into a supply room. Together, they procured several rolls of medical tape and boxes, which they cut into giant letters using sharp-edged instruments. They stuck the tape to the cardboard to make it show up better, and they carried it all up to the roof when they were finished. Together, they laid out their crafted letters so that it spelled: "PEOPLE INSIDE."

Hange climbed up onto the top of the access staircase enclosure to survey their handiwork.

"Moblit, move the 'E' at the end of 'PEOPLE' a little closer to the other letters. Otherwise, it looks good."

"Be careful you don't fall," he called out. "You're one of the only two doctors we have on site!"

She smirked. "I'm not going to fall, worry wart."

Her biggest concern was that they didn't have access to the scanning machines or surgical rooms on this floor, so if any patient ended up requiring surgical intervention, they were going to have to wing it. As she mused over the problem, Hange heard a distant noise that perked her attention. She turned and shaded her eyes against the sun that shone through a break in the clouds.

Yes, her ears weren't deceiving her. There was a formation of helicopters on the horizon, and they weren't the white color of hospital choppers or the blue color of law enforcement. They were much bigger than those, in fact, and when the sun went behind a cloud again, the absence of the glare allowed her to see the army green color of the formation.

"Oh shit," Hange announced; "they've finally done it. Moblit, they're bringing in the military!"

* * *

Levi saw the helicopters too. He was up on the roof with a pair of binoculars, watching for signs of mob activity coming their way. When he looked up to the northeast and saw the formation, he muttered under his breath.

"That's it, we're officially screwed."

Not that he didn't welcome added intervention at this stage. The situation had turned Mitras into a virtual war zone in under a week. It was still shocking to him, how fast it had escalated from a few people peacefully protesting with signs to...this. There was speculation on the news with people the press interviewed that the rioting was all staged, that someone had deliberately set it up to get violently out of hand so that martial law could be declared, thus keeping omegas from leaving town.

It made a kind of sick sense to Levi, these theories. Naturally those who feared even tighter restrictions on their kind would be tempted to evacuate and seek out sanctuary in the bordering countries to the north and the south, or travel overseas to a different continent. Declaring martial law nation wide would restrict travel for everyone, thereby keeping omega citizens in their respective residencies and accounted for.

Levi didn't think this new bill would get overthrown. The more he considered the events of the week and the connections between the rioting and the military showing up, the more he believed the conspiracy theorists could be right.

He put the binoculars down. It would be a while before any military forces got deep into the city, he surmised. They'd be focusing on the outlying mobs before moving in, boxing in all of the trouble makers and rounding them up. Levi wondered how many of those troublemakers would be getting some kind of government benefit in secret for the shit-stirring they'd done. The citizens would see the army as saviors and welcome the government intervention after being terrorized by these riots. They might even stop questioning the new laws being laid down.

"The perfect crime," murmured Levi with a shake of his head. He started to go toward the attic access window to get back inside, but then he saw a familiar silver car pulling up to the driveway, with a small person on a little red moped following behind it. He walked over to the edge of the roof with a frown as Farlan got out of the car and Isabel dismounted the scooter. They lived further south on this side of town, a couple of miles away.

"Oi, what are you two doing here?" Levi called down to them.

Isabel gave a start, and she turned her face up to look at the omega. "Wow, cat on the roof! Hey Levi, we came to see if...well...if we could stay here with you for a while."

Levi frowned. "Why? Did you guys lose power at your place or something?"

The pair glanced at each other. "Not yet," answered Farlan with a shake of his silver-blond head, "but we had a large group of people gathering at the end of our block, raising a ruckus. We were hoping they were just putting together some kind of neighborhood watch to protect the area from any looters, but that wasn't the case."

"Yeah, they started breaking shit," Isabel huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Looks like it's not just isolated to downtown anymore. They're starting to attack homes."

Farlan nodded, his expression grim and solemn. "I'm sorry we didn't call in advance, Levi. We barely had time to pack a few things, lock up as tight as we could and get the hell out. By now, they've probably already hit our place and it's only a matter of time before they make it down this way, unless they take a detour and hit another neighborhood."

"Shit," snapped Levi, jaw tensing. He'd been hoping the discord wouldn't reach them, but it looked like it would after all. "All right, open the fence and pull Isabel's scooter around back and out of sight of the road. Farlan, I'm afraid there's no room in the garage for your car. We'll just have to try and protect it if they come this way. You guys are welcome to stay here and wait it out with us. I'm not about to turn my friends away."

Isabel sighed with relief, and she smiled. "Thanks, bro. I just...can't believe this is all happening. Last week it was just a normal day and—"

"Don't get worked up again," advised Farlan firmly, yet caringly to his adopted sister. "Go and do what Levi said. I'll open the gate for you and get our bags inside."

Isabel took a shaken breath, and she nodded. She started up her scooter again while Farlan got the gate open, and she drove the vehicle through to the back. Levi climbed back into the attic and went downstairs to explain to the others what was going on.

"So they're starting up down here too," Eren said with a scowl. "What the fuck is wrong with people?"

"Oi, the kid," Levi hissed, pointing at the stairs leading up to the second floor. "Keep your voice down with the swearing, Jaeger. I worked hard to curb my tongue around him and you've got to do the same."

"Sorry." Eren winced.

Farlan knocked on the door, and Levi went to unlock it to let him and Isabel in. "Take your bags up the stairs," suggested Levi. "The first bedroom on the left is free to use. It's small and you two will have to share the bed, but it's comfortable enough. It's right next to me and Dylan's room. That okay with you, Eren?"

The brunet blinked. "Well yeah. Armin uses it as an office, but—"

"It's fine," insisted Armin immediately. He smiled at Levi's friends. "You're welcome to use it. I can always use my laptop at the kitchen table or on my own lap while you're here. That's why they call them 'laptops', after all."

Farlan smiled at Armin, and he nodded. "Thank you. We're sorry to put you out like this. We would have just tried to go over to the next town, but they've got all of the county boarders blocked off. The highways, too."

"The police?" Levi's brow furrowed. Erwin had mentioned that they were trying to contain the unrest by keeping anyone except law enforcement and emergency workers from coming in through the main roads, but he couldn't imagine them having enough bodies to block it _all_ off.

"No," Farlan said, his smile fading. He shook his head. "The army. Isabel and I tried to leave yesterday. We've got friends in Yarckel we could have stayed with, and they've only had peaceful protesting over there so far. They've got soldiers at every road and patrolling all around them. I don't know when they brought them in. Maybe before this even got so ugly. You didn't know about that?"

Levi's jaw clenched. "No. I doubt Erwin did, either. He and the Mitras City cops have been focused on local containment. They brought in reinforcements from other counties to help, so I assumed that's who was put on road blocking duty."

Levi started to mention the helicopter formation he'd spotted on the roof earlier, but then Dylan came down the stairs just as Isabel was about to take her bag up.

"Auntie Izzy!"

"Whoa, don't run down the stairs," Levi hastily warned his son, seeing the boy's excitement. "Hands on the rail, brat. Isabel's not going anywhere. In fact, she and Farlan are going to be staying with us here for a bit."

"Hey, cutie!" Isabel hugged Dylan, meeting him halfway and putting her bag down on a step.

"You're staying here?" Dylan asked, hugging the squatting redhead back.

"Yeah, our place has...um...roaches," Isabel fabricated cleverly. "Say Dylan, why don't you show me to my room and help me put my stuff away? Your Baba said it's right next to the room you're sleeping in. The smallest one."

"Okay, come on!" Dylan tried to lift Isabel's suitcase, and she took up the other handle to hoist the weight so he could feel like he was doing a good job. Together, they tromped up the stairs.

"We brought food," Farlan explained, dropping a drawstring sack on the floor with a grunt. He rubbed his shoulders. "Took everything out of the fridge and freezer we could grab. Canned and dried food is underneath. I thought it was better not to risk letting it spoil. There's sausage links, shrimp, some chicken breasts and a few bags of frozen veggies."

"Good," approved Levi. "We should cook some of it up tonight."

"We could grill it," suggested Eren.

"No, that will create smoke," Armin warned. "We don't want to draw attention to this place if we can help it."

"Armin, they're on foot," argued Eren. "Farlan and Isabel drove here. They aren't going to make it this far in the time it would take to grill up some sausages."

"Armin's right," Levi announced. "We don't know how many more assholes are going to join the party on the way from there to here. Any cooking we do is going to be inside. If we see or hear any people coming down the road, we shut off all the lights and keep quiet. As far as anyone that comes this way is concerned, this is just a boarded up, empty house. Last of the two left on the block."

"Do you think that'll be enough to stop them from checking it out?" Farlan asked dubiously. "My car's out front in plain sight. That might give them a reason to investigate."

"Shit," growled Levi under his breath. Hiding Isabel's scooter wasn't enough; Farlan was right.

"I have a thought," Armin said shyly. "Granted, it still puts the car at risk, but it will put it out of sight and lend the illusion that this house is empty."

Levi folded his arms over his chest. "All right, let's hear it."

"Well, there's an old barn about a half a mile north of here. There used to be a small farm there. It's off a dirt road leading off the highway. Farlan could hide his car inside and ride back with someone. We need to do it quickly though, and I suggest we try to squeeze Isabel's moped into the garage. There should be just enough space next to Eren's truck, I think."

"Hmm, okay." Farlan shrugged. "So who follows with me? I don't want Isabel back on the road, and her scooter's kind of small for two people."

"I'll go," volunteered Eren. "Let's get it taken care of now. People aren't likely to have any interest in a barn unless they want to crash there for rest."

"Tch, they'd just take over someone's house. Why sleep in a barn if you can run a family out of their home and use it instead?"

"I...don't think they'd do that," whispered Armin. He didn't even sound convinced of his own words.

"Listen," Levi told him, stepping closer to the blond, "these people that are stirring all this shit aren't operating on morals right now. Even if they started out as angry protesters, right now they've got a pack mentality. They've tasted blood and frankly, I don't think they're just a random group of protestors that got too hyped up and lost their heads."

"What do you mean?" Farlan frowned at him.

Levi shook his head. "Just speculation based on what I've seen people saying on the news."

"So you believe the conspiracy theorists that say all this violence was started on purpose," reasoned Farlan.

Levi shrugged. "When the news first got out about that bill, we had people protesting in the streets. Erwin said the police force was on high alert in case it turned ugly, but there have been protest marches plenty of times before that never turned into full-blown rioting. Erwin saw this coming somehow, and I think the real disruption started with the counter-protesters. We don't know which mobs are for the registration law or which are against them. Now it's all about who can fuck things up the most to make a point."

Levi sighed, and he glanced towards the stairs. "Frankly, I don't care whose 'side' any of them are on. All I care about right now is keeping them from taking it out on this house and my family. Hopefully the sensible ones stopped and went home when they saw how out of hand it was getting. Obviously, there's a slew on both sides that did the opposite. Doesn't really matter why. The rioters on both side are rabid now, and if they don't mow each other down, they'll do it to anyone that gets in their way."

"Nice pep talk," grumbled Farlan. "Well, we should get this plan moving, whatever the case. Eren, are you ready to roll?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah, let's do it."

While the two of them got the vehicles ready to act on the plan, Levi and Armin sorted out the grocery additions and put them away.

* * *

Another day went by. Erwin slept most of the time, his body healing faster than it would have if he were a beta male. He ate when they woke him, dutifully took his meds and focused everything on recovering his strength. When he'd rested enough to think clearly again, it was nightfall. He checked his phone, realized how long he'd been out and saw that he'd missed two calls and a text from Levi.

_"Call me when you're coherent enough to, blondie. I want to talk to you."_

Erwin immediately tried dialing Levi's number. He didn't get an answer. It was nearly midnight, so he presumed Levi was asleep in bed. Erwin saw Hange passing by his room, and he cleared his throat and called out to her.

"Hange. What have I missed?"

"Oh, you're awake again." She came into his room, looking tired and a bit frazzled. She plopped down on the stool by his bed with a sigh. "Well, the army's moved in on the city. They haven't made it here yet, but they're cleaning up the outskirts and making their way in. Most of the looters that were trying to get into this building have scattered, but there are still a few stubborn ones trying to find a way in. I suspect they have addiction problems lending them incentive."

"Good job keeping them out," complimented Erwin. "What of my precinct? Did I imagine you telling me it was under assault too?"

"It was, but your fellow officers dropped enough gas down on them from helicopters to drive them away," explained Hange. "They've since set up a perimeter and assigned guard shifts to keep the rabble away. Mostly newer recruits, so I hear. The more experienced officers are going out in patrols to try and quell the riots in the inner city, or at least prevent them from escalating further until the military reaches this sector."

Erwin nodded. That was how he would have done it. Mike was doing a fine job in his absence. "Have you received any further injured patients? I assume they would air lift them here if so, since the ground floor isn't accessible."

"Only a couple," assured Hange. "Minor injuries. One young woman got caught in the tear gas when her mask slipped, so she's been treated for exposure. The other was a fellow with a twisted ankle. Your friends Mike and Nanaba are both fine, last I heard."

Erwin relaxed. "Thank you. So the army is handling this now. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"Me either," sighed the doctor. "On the one hand, we definitely need order restored. On the other, this is going to mean curfews and tight public restrictions. Anyone that wants to work a late shift will probably have to spend the night at their place of business. I'm afraid martial law is just going to stir more discontent."

"And yet without it, these riots will go on until the whole city is in flames," mused Erwin. "It's a rough trade. Our options are complete anarchy or complete, intrusive order. There seems to be no middle ground at this point."

"Yes, but who said we _have_ options?" Hange loosened her ponytail, and she scrubbed her fingers through her hair to let it down. "God, I have a headache. Anyway, the government isn't giving us a choice, here. They've stepped in and that's all there is to it. The final determination of whether the Omega registration bill becomes an official law is at the end of the week. I have a feeling that no matter which way it goes, it's going to cause more unrest. Martial law is the only way they can prevent more civil unrest when it's decided."

"I have to agree," murmured Erwin. "It's just a shame it has to happen at all. It makes me wonder what our congress people are thinking, to pass something that they had to know was so controversial. I'm still trying to understand the logic."

"Controversy isn't their primary concern," Hange pointed out grimly. "Increasing the population of alpha and omega types is. It's been confirmed, Erwin. Everyone's been talking about it, but there was a press conference televised on the news this morning. While the omegas are the ones to take the brunt of it, they're really just a means to an end. I don't think the government would even _care_ how many omegas there are, if it weren't for the fact that they're the primary source of alpha producers.

"Think about it," she went on. "It's _your_ type the nation wants more of, Erwin. You're the superior ones, particularly as human weapons. Given that only one in ten women have a chance of giving birth to an alpha or omega even if their partner happens to be the former, they aren't a reliable resource for that type of human. If an omega is paired with an alpha, he has a seventy-five percent chance of having alpha offspring, a twenty percent chance of having an omega, and only a five percent chance of giving birth to a beta."

"I understand the math," Erwin said, cutting her off before she could go into the statistics of an omega producing alphas with a beta male as his partner. "I see your logic, and I've discussed this very thing with friends since this all started."

"He who controls the omegas, controls the world," Hange mused. "And that's why they want to keep close tabs on them and protect them. They're a precious commodity."

Erwin grimaced. "Please avoid using distasteful language like that. My Levi isn't a 'commodity'."

"But to the ruling powers, that's exactly what he is," Hange insisted relentlessly. "That's what we _all_ are, to be honest. Omegas are just more valuable because they can produce the most alphas, and you as an alpha, my friend, are at the very top of the totem pole as a resource."

"Thank you for painting such a vivid and disturbing picture," muttered Erwin dryly. "Now, I would like a change of subject. When can I be released? I'm feeling much stronger."

"Hmm, I would love to just let you go now, Erwin, but let's test your strength, first. You're off of fluids, which is good. You're eating right, you're using the restroom regularly enough, but you haven't walked further than the bathroom and back, yet. Let me get some staff members in here to assist you, and we'll see how far you can get before you start tuckering out. Once I can measure that, I'll make my decision."

Erwin's lips compressed in annoyance, and he suffered a moment of boyish petulance. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

"My, you're grouchy." Hange gave him another tired grin. "I suppose I'll never know what it's like for a paired alpha and omega to be parted from each other for long. All right, hold your horses."

* * *

"Levi, there's a truck coming up the road."

Farlan's announcement on the other side of the bedroom door jerked Levi awake. They were taking turns keeping watch on the roof day and night, having agreed it was best for someone to be on lookout at all times. It seemed like he'd just gotten to sleep after his own watch. Dylan mumbled in his sleep and squirmed closer to Levi, pressing his face against his chest again.

"Hold on," Levi said, having no option to speak softly for his son's sake.

"Mmuhh...Baba?"

"It's all right," Levi told the boy, patting his back. "Go back to sleep. I have to get up for a minute to talk to Uncle Farlan. Here, take Scooter and Panda. I'll be back soon."

Levi sandwiched his child between the two stuffed animals, and he got out of bed. He tucked Dylan in just the way the kid liked it—like a little burrito with only his hair poking out the top. Satisfied that Dylan was secure, Levi went to the bedroom door to open it. He slept in his clothes now, so that if they needed to move fast he wouldn't have to change.

"Just one car?" Levi whispered after cracking the door open to see Farlan's shadow on the other side of it. He made out the motion in the dimness as the taller male nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe it's just travelers trying to get to the next county line, but I thought I should say something just in case."

Levi nodded, and he retrieved his knife sheaths from the hook he'd hung them on, high on the door out of Dylan's reach. He strapped them onto his thighs and he joined Farlan at the attic access ladder. Farlan used his flashlight feature on his phone to see with, and Levi climbed up after him. Farlan doused the light once they were both in the attic, and he moved carefully over to the window leading out onto the roof.

"See?" Farlan pointed at the headlights coming closer and closer from the north. "Wait a minute...is it just me, or does it look like they're slowing down?"

Levi frowned. It did indeed look as though the vehicle was slowing down. How Farlan had identified it as a truck in the dark with his standard beta eyesight was a mystery, but sure enough, he'd identified it correctly. It slowed down deliberately, purposefully as it approached the Ackerman home.

"Shit," Levi snapped. "Where's the rifle?"

"Here." Farlan picked it up from the floor by the window, and he handed it to the omega. "Hold up, though. Could it be Mikasa? Maybe she's been dismissed from duty for some rest time and she caught a ride with someone."

"She'd have contacted Eren or Armin, if not me," Levi pointed out. "They'd be out there on the porch right now waiting to welcome her home like a pair of eager puppies."

"You're right," conceded the blond. "And nobody called you, I'm guessing."

Levi shook his head. "I don't silence my phone at night in case that happens."

He set the rifle butt against his shoulder and lined the barrel up, and then Levi peered through the scope as the truck pulled to a stop in front of the house. He heard voices...a couple of unfamiliar male ones asking questions.

"You sure this is the place? Looks empty to me."

"Yeah, maybe your family skipped town."

The third voice, Levi recognized. He frowned as he saw a tall, lanky man in jeans and an ill-fitting flannel shirt hop out the back of the truck. His features were concealed from Levi's vantage point by the brim of a derby hat he had on his head, but the voice was unmistakable. As was the grace in which the man jumped out, grace that seemed unlikely for such a gangly person.

"Nah, they're here. They just played it smart and boarded the place up, is all. I know my nephew, and if this wasn't his idea, I'll wear a tutu."

Levi paused as the lanky man tilted his head back to look up. He saw Kenny's face in his sites, highlighted by the moonlight overhead. It seemed impossible that the man could have seen him in the darkness of the attic, but Kenny's pale gray eyes lit up with recognition, and a grin stretched his mouth wide. Kenny took off his hat and waved it like a cowboy at a rodeo.

"Hey, midget! Figures you'd take a high vantage point. Don't tell me you're gonna shoot me now."

Levi stared at his uncle, and his stunned mind recalled that Kenny was an alpha. He had superior night vision, like Erwin. It revealed to Levi the flaw in his plan to ambush any mobs that tried to break into the house. They would lose the element of surprise if any alphas in the crowd happened to look up and see anyone on the roof or in the attic window.

Levi put aside that disconcerting thought, focusing on a more pressing and immediate one.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" he called out, not bothering to try and duck down now that Kenny had spotted him. "You're supposed to be in prison, old weasel."

"Heh. We gave ourselves parole on the account of good behavior." Kenny bent over to get something out the back of the truck. It was a rifle. "Figured you could use an extra hand defending this place if these riots make it here. What do ya say?"

"I say you'd better tell me how you got out of the can before I answer you," Levi said sternly.

"He's a suspicious guy, ain't he?" one of the other guys with Kenny chuckled. "It doesn't seem like he trusts you, bud."

"Runs in the family," excused Kenny. "Well boy, I guess you didn't see the news about the prison break...or maybe they stifled the media from broadcasting about it to try and cut down on the panic. Point of fact is, some of those rioters hit the prison with bombs. I don't know if they were aiming to kill some cops or do us a favor, but it worked out good for us."

"You should've just stayed there," Levi suggested. "This isn't going to help your chances of ever getting paroled, idiot."

"My chances of that were thin anyhow," excused Kenny. "Now are you gonna let me in, or not? If shit goes down, it might be good to have another scrapper at your back. Think about your kid, Levi."

The omega wavered. Kenny was a crack shot with firearms. There was no doubt about that. Right now, the law was rather blurry, and Kenny could have made a run for it to escape going back to prison, but instead he'd come there and offered his help.

"Levi, he's got a point," Farlan whispered, adding his own opinion to the matter. "If we end up having to fight off looters, it might help to have someone else that knows how to shoot well. I know how you feel about exposing Dylan to a convict but...well...he _is_ your family."

Levi closed his eyes and swore under his breath. "All right," he whispered, and then louder: "All right! You can come in, but your friends have to go, understand?"

Kenny shrugged. "That's what the plan was anyway. They just gave me a ride on their way south to the border." He slapped the side of the truck. "Get going, fellas. Best of luck to you crazy bastards."

"See you around, Kenny," said the driver. "Good luck to you too."

Levi left Farlan with the rifle, and he left the attic to go downstairs and open the front door. Kenny stepped through, and he started to light up a cigarette after leaning his rifle against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Levi snapped. "No smoking inside. If you want to do that, stay out on the porch."

Kenny paused with the lighter halfway to the cigarette, looked at the smaller man and then shrugged. He put it back into the pack he'd gotten it from. "Your house, your rules."

"Where did you even get those?"

When Kenny gave him a sharp stare, Levi scowled. "Never mind. I'm sure you had a little party with the looters. Otherwise you'd still be in your jumpsuit."

"Yeah, you're better off not asking," agreed the older man.

"Baba?"

Levi and Kenny both looked up at the staircase, where Dylan had come halfway down. Dressed in his blue fleece onesie pajamas complete with enclosed feet, the child cut an adorable picture. Dylan's black hair was mussed and sticking up in places, and he rubbed his eyes sleepily with one fist. In his other hand, he clutched Scooter the dog.

"Well, I'll be damned." Kenny grinned at the six year old. "Is that my little grand nephew?"

Dylan half-slid, half climbed down the rest of the stairs. "Who's he?"

"He's trouble," muttered Levi, annoyed that all of the noise had woken his son up.

"Aw, don't be that way." Kenny squatted down before Dylan as the boy wandered up to him curiously. "Look at that. You've still got the dog I sent ya. Heh. You've gotten big, kiddo. Doesn't look like you're going to take after your papa in height."

"Baba says I'll be tall," informed Dylan. "You're my Uncle Kenny?"

"That's right. Hey, he's sharp, Levi." Kenny ruffled Dylan's hair, making the boy smile shyly.

"Baba said I'd never meet you."

Kenny glanced up at Levi, who stood torn as to what to do. "Did he, now? Well, I guess miracles can happen. You're supposed to be in bed though, aren't ya?"

"Yes, he is." Levi shook himself out of his stupor, and he bent over to pick his son up. He didn't have to bend far, because as Kenny observed; Dylan was getting tall. Levi grunted as he lifted the child, and Dylan wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, clinging to him like a little koala bear.

"Here, you dropped your dog." Kenny picked up Scooter and gave him to Dylan. "Nighty-night, kid. Glad to meet you at last."

Levi turned around to carry his son up the stairs. He spoke to Kenny as he began his ascent. "You can take the couch in the sunroom, unless you want to make a bedroll in the attic. There aren't any beds left and people are going to be moving through the living room in the morning."

"Sun room's fine," agreed Kenny. "And a couch is a far cry better than a prison cot or the back of a truck."

"When Mikasa comes home, you keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking," Levi went on, slowly making his way up the stairs so as not to trip and drop his son. "Put that gun away somewhere out of sight, too. We've got a kid in the house."

"I'm not an idiot," snorted Kenny. "You've got nothing to worry about."

"Tch. We'll see. I'll try to find you a change of clothes tomorrow so you can have a shower and put on something clean. Maybe Farlan has something that'll fit you."

"Sounds good. 'Night, brat."

* * *

-To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Proving that he was strong enough to leave the hospital was a more daunting task than Erwin expected. He had to walk the entire length of the floor they were on; literally doing a full circle from his room and back. He only made it half way the first time before nearly collapsing. Moblit got him back to his room and in bed, and Erwin passed out shortly after. The next morning he called Levi, and he sensed that something was wrong immediately. The sound of his voice and the tension coming through their bond was all the confirmation Erwin needed.

When he asked Levi if anything had happened, the omega told him it was nothing to worry about. That of course only made him more concerned, but if there was one thing Erwin had learned, it was that Levi had to be given the chance to express himself his own way. Erwin tried not to press him, but he was even more determined after their talk to be reunited with him and Dylan. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew something was wrong.

Erwin tried twice more before he finally made the route Hange insisted on. She stood there shaking her head and smirking at him when he braced himself on the doorway, holding himself up and sweating.

"There," gasped the alpha. "Are you satisfied yet? Can I please be released so that I can get a chopper to take me to Levi?"

"Well, I did promise." Hange shrugged, and she sighed. "All right, then. I'll have your uniform brought to you, but don't button the overshirt all the way. You need to wear _loose_ clothes over your top half until that shoulder wound heals completely. If you can get someone to collect some of your own clothes from your apartment, that would be ideal. Now isn't the time to go shopping, even if the military _is_ getting things under control."

"I'll speak to my coworkers about that," Erwin said. "In fact, I was thinking of asking Mikasa if she'd like to go with me. I'm sure she's done more than her part in this effort and she must be aching to sleep in her own bed."

"That's your jurisdiction, not mine," remarked Hange. "Maybe as the chief of police you have the pull to get her some downtime."

"I intend to," Erwin said. "Now I think I should sit down for a moment."

"All right, tough guy." Hange's voice was amused.

* * *

After Levi got off the phone with Erwin, he watched the morning news to see if anything had changed. It seemed the army was tightening the noose, and they'd rounded up a lot of protestors and looters on the outer edges. The mayor promised that the violence would soon be over with, and he made a statement that people should expect martial law to take effect once everything was back under control. He touted it as a safety measure for all citizens—which Levi strongly felt was a rehearsed line.

Kenny wasn't a big help in the kitchen or with chores, but he did keep watch through most of the night so that the others could sleep. Once everyone was up and preparing to have a late breakfast, the escaped felon crashed in the sunroom with his hat over his eyes. Levi grimaced upon finding his uncle sprawled like that after Dylan came to him asking if Uncle Kenny was sick.

"Oi, wake up," he said rudely, nudging the older male.

"Ah, damn it," groused Kenny under the hat. "I just fell asleep, you little asshole. What's the problem?"

"You smell, that's the problem." Levi dumped a pile of clothes on top of Kenny. "Here. Farlan gave me these for you to change into. We'll wash what you're wearing so you have at least two sets of clothes while you're here. Go get cleaned up."

Kenny sat up, smelled his own arm and wrinkled his nose.

"See?" Levi almost smirked at him. "Go wash off the grime and live like a human being again. I could smell you from the kitchen and it's messing up my appetite."

As if to agree with him, Levi's stomach did a sudden flip, and he pressed a hand to it with a grimace. "Ugh...hurry up, Smelly. You're gonna make me sick."

"Damn, you've got a sensitive nose. It's not that bad." Kenny nonetheless accepted the clothing and got up. "Can I get some sleep after this, or are you going to crack your whip and have me scrubbing floors next?"

"I wouldn't trust your cleaning skills anyway," Levi shot back. He swallowed hard, and he turned away before the smell of sweat and cigarettes made him sick. He went back into the kitchen to check on Isabel's progress with the pancakes, and the sweet, yeasty smell of them was just as nauseating as Kenny's body odor.

"Ugh...urp!" Levi clamped a hand over his mouth, fighting the heaves.

"Bro?" Isabel paused in flipping the pancakes. "You look a little green—"

Levi started to run for the downstairs bathroom, but Kenny was in there getting ready to take a shower. There was no way he could make it upstairs in time. He pushed Isabel aside and stuck his head in the sink out of desperation.

"Ew, Levi! Gross!"

He couldn't be bothered to feel embarrassed. Fortunately, the only thing he had in his stomach yet was a little orange juice he'd drank. When the sickness spell ended, Levi rinsed his mouth out with tap water and straightened up with a groan.

"Sudden," he coughed. "That was...sudden. I think Kenny's stench did it to me."

"Really?" Isabel frowned. "I know he's not exactly powder fresh, but I have to get pretty close to really notice it. Maybe because you're an omega you're more sensitive to it."

Levi shook his head, and his eyes went blank. "It's not because I'm an omega."

"Hey guys, there's a chopper coming!"

Eren's call cut into Levi's thoughts. He went for the front door with Isabel close behind him. Outside on the porch, Eren stood with his hand shielding his eyes. Armin was sitting in the rocking chair with Dylan, having been pointing out shapes in the clouds to the child.

"It looks like a police helicopter," Farlan yelled from the rooftop.

Levi narrowed his eyes against the sunlight, and he looked in the direction the helicopter noise was coming from. As his companions said; there was a police helicopter heading their way from the metropolis area. Levi's heartbeat picked up. Erwin was on that helicopter...he just _knew_ it. He waited still as a statue as it drew nearer and nearer. He only moved when his son climbed off Armin's lap and came up to his side, putting his head against Levi's arm. Levi put a hand on the boy's shoulder, unable to take his eyes off the approaching helicopter.

It landed on the road in front of the house, just like the last time. Levi didn't realize he was holding his breath until his mate's presence manifested into solid form before his eyes. Erwin stepped out of the chopper with Mike's assistance, wearing his right arm in a sling. His uniform shirt was hanging open loose, revealing the undershirt he wore beneath it. His golden hair whipped in the air turbulence from the rotors. Icy blue eyes met Levi's across the distance, and they immediately warmed with Erwin's handsome smile.

Levi couldn't move. He didn't even notice when Mikasa stepped off the helicopter and went to Eren and Armin for a three-way embrace. Dylan wasn't frozen to the spot like his father, though. He ran to Erwin, yelling for him happily. Erwin squatted down to give the child a one-armed embrace. He kissed him on the cheek, spoke to him and then stood up to resume his approach. His eyes stayed on Levi's as he climbed the steps.

"Shit," breathed Levi, craning his neck once his husband stood before him. "I forgot how tall you are."

Erwin smiled again. He reached out to stroke Levi's hair, and then he lowered his mouth to the omega's for a lingering kiss. "I promised you that I would come."

"You did," agreed Levi breathlessly. He swallowed, very aware that he'd just puked a few moments ago and Erwin had kissed him. "Uh, I've gotta brush my teeth."

Erwin frowned slightly, cocking his head. Dylan was hugging the alpha's leg, and Erwin almost staggered. "That's an odd way to tell me you've missed me."

"Yeah, sorry." Levi started feeling dizzy. "I really missed you, but right now...right now I've got to..."

"Levi?" Erwin put an arm around him as Levi's legs started to give out. Weakened himself from his healing injury, the blond could only support his mate so much.

"I've got him, Chief," Mike announced. The big blond caught Levi, and the happy reunion paused as everyone looked on with concern.

"He was feeling sick earlier," Isabel announced. "Maybe he's coming down with something?"

"Mikasa, go tell Nanaba to cut the engine," ordered Mike. "I'll help Levi inside. Erwin, can you make it?"

"I've got him," Eren assured. He supported Erwin, while Mike half-carried Levi.

Humiliated as well as confused, Levi forced his dragging feet to move. Maybe it was the thrill of seeing Erwin again, of smelling his scent and tasting his lips against his own. That didn't explain the earlier nausea though, and once Mike helped him lie down on the living room couch, Levi motioned Isabel over to him.

"Hey, in the upstairs bathroom under the sink, there's a box I need you to get out."

Levi whispered the rest to her, and her eyes widened. "Oh. Oh! Yeah, I'll get it ready for you."

Armin had brought Dylan back in, and he gave the redheaded girl a puzzled glance as she rushed for the stairs. "What was that all about?"

"Don't worry about it," Levi answered. He sighed, willing the room to stop spinning. He felt Erwin's warm hand on his, and he turned his head to look at his mate. The blond had sat down on the floor by the couch, and he was watching Levi with gentle worry.

"I'm okay," Levi assured him. "I was just overly excited to see you again, I guess."

"While I'm flattered that I could make you swoon, I'm still concerned," Erwin told him softly.

"Just let me get to the bathroom upstairs," Levi said.

"Are you going to be sick?"

Levi bit his lip. "Maybe. I just need to use it."

Erwin started to get up, but then he sank back down with a frown of frustration and a shake of his head. "Mike?"

"I'll help him."

Levi accepted the assistance, if only to confirm his suspicions.

* * *

Mike and Nanaba had to go once he helped Levi to the bathroom. There was still a lot of work to do in cleaning up the mess left behind downtown and protecting those who were doing it. Before he left, Mike helped Erwin up to the room Levi and Dylan had been sleeping in. Erwin didn't want to lie down; he wanted to visit with everyone and make sure Levi was all right. He was picking up on something from his mate; emotions so jumbled up that Erwin couldn't identify one from the other. The others watched over Dylan while Erwin rested, and he tried to be patient.

Levi came into the bedroom after a while. He had a strange look on his face, like he'd been hit over the head. Levi wordlessly closed the door behind himself, came over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. He stared straight ahead at the wall, and when Erwin reached out to squeeze the omega's nearest hand, Levi turned his head to gaze down at him.

"I'm pregnant."

Those two words rolled around in the alpha's mind like an infinite echo. He stared stupidly at Levi, and it took him a moment to formulate a response. "Are you sure?"

Levi nodded. "I just took a test. I had Eren pick a couple up the last time he got groceries, because I knew there was a chance. The smell sensitivity, the sudden nausea and me nearly fainting are all symptoms. I had them the first time with Dylan, but back then I was also going through withdrawals so I wasn't sure which symptoms were because of the brat and which were because of my drug cravings. Now I know."

Erwin struggled into a sitting position, eyeing him up and down. He impulsively put his right hand on Levi's stomach, and he winced at the motion.

"Take it easy," chided Levi with a frown. "You should be wearing your sling, and you shouldn't be moving that shoulder at all if you can help it."

"I can't sleep with the sling on," excused Erwin. "It seems a bit soon to be sure we conceived, though. Maybe it was a false positive."

Levi gave him a hard stare. "I thought you wanted this. You were so eager to get pregnant, and now you're suspiciously unenthused."

"I don't mean to come off that way," explained the alpha. "It's just that I don't want to get my hopes up too much. We've been trying on and off for all this time, and it _does_ seem early to be sure."

"Our plans kept getting interrupted," Levi reminded him. "Hange told me that pregnancy can be detected as early as a week after sex. Well, it's been a week, and today I started having the first symptoms. Maybe it _is_ a false positive, but...shit, I don't know how to explain it. I just _know_ this time, Erwin. I...I can feel it."

Erwin's wary hope soared to exuberance. He smiled brightly at his mate, finally allowing himself to believe it. "Then I'll take your word for it. You know your body now, and I believe you when you say you can feel it. Ah, Levi...Levi..."

Erwin gathered the omega close with his good arm, and he kissed his temple. He laughed softly, now feeling giddy. "We're going to be parents twice over. Dylan is finally going to get that little brother he's been wanting."

"Yeah." Levi was still oddly tense.

"What is it, love?" Erwin whispered against the omega's soft, dark hair. "Are you worried because of the timing? We'll make it work. I hate the restrictions they've placed down too, but everything they're legally requiring pregnant omegas to do are things you would do anyway, right?"

"Don't patronize me," groused Levi, tensing further. "Don't make it sound like it's okay to legally _compel_ omegas to change their lifestyle so fucking drastically when they're knocked up, Erwin. It's not okay."

Erwin winced. "I know. I misspoke. I just don't want you to stress yourself, especially now. It's an injustice and if there's any decency left in the system, it will get thrown out eventually. I just meant that until then, we just have to make due. Hopefully it won't be finalized and if it is, by the time this baby comes it will be repealed and abolished. We can't stop living because of unjust laws, and this conflict happening right now can't last indefinitely. Come what may, we'll make due."

Levi sighed, and he looked down at his lap. Erwin felt a surge of guilt and disquiet in him, and the alpha cupped his spouse's chin and urged him to look him in the eye. "Talk to me. You're my partner, above all else. What else is bothering you?"

Levi grimaced. He met Erwin's gaze, took a deep breath and spoke. "Kenny is here."

Erwin's brows drew down severely. "Excuse me?"

"I said Kenny is here," reiterated Levi. "He broke out with the rest of the inmates when the prison security got compromised. Oi, don't blow a gasket; he could have made a run for the border, but he made his way here instead."

Erwin's head was reeling. He'd heard about the prison break, but this was...

"Why?" he finally demanded, at a loss for what to do. "Where is he? Hiding in the attic?"

"He was in the bathroom when you showed up," explained Levi softly. "I guess he heard all the commotion and decided to stay in there. Guess he did the smart thing, by the look on your face."

Erwin tried to school his thunderous expression into something more neutral. "Why did he come here, Levi? Why is there a convicted murderer staying in this house with my mate and child?"

"Because he wanted to help protect us, asshole," snapped Levi, bristling. "Don't go alpha on me right now. I've got limits to what I can take."

Mystified but extremely unwilling to cause further anxiety to his expecting partner, Erwin calmed himself. "He came here...to protect you?"

Levi nodded. "And our son. He could've gone on the lam with his jail buddies, but he didn't. He kept watch all night so the rest of us could sleep. I don't think he'll resist when this is all over with and they take him back to prison, if that's what you're worried about. He's just here to defend this house and everyone in it. I can hardly believe it myself, but there you go. Put aside the Police Chief for now, and think of our situation."

It was so _very_ hard for Erwin to do as Levi asked, but due to his love for him, he tried to comply. "I want to speak with him. I want his word _in writing_ that he will surrender himself to the law once this is over with. If he's willing to do that, I can tolerate the arrangement. I'm just concerned about the influence that man could have on Dylan."

"And you think I'm not?" Levi smirked at him. "I grew up under that guy's wing, Erwin. I'm being very careful not to leave Dylan alone with him for long, and our friends are helping with that. You can talk to him in the morning—"

"I would rather speak with him now," objected the blond.

"No." Levi shook his head, and he pinned Erwin with a dagger-like, silver stare. "You're fucking exhausted and you've had two revelations thrown at you in succession. You need to sleep on it first, and you look like hell."

"Thank you," muttered the blond dryly. "But Levi—"

"I said no." Levi pulled Erwin's hair painfully, gritting his teeth at him. "Are you going to give me shit right now?"

"...no." Erwin deflated like a scolded boy. He might be the alpha in the relationship, but Levi still ultimately called the shots.

"Then listen to me. Get some rest. I'll bring you some lunch if you're hungry, and I'll pull out the spare mattress under this bed so we can all sleep together in the same room tonight. Just leave everything to me until morning, got it?"

Erwin sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this argument. "All right. I leave it in your hands."

There was a ruckus from downstairs, and Erwin heard Mikasa's voice float up. She was demanding to know why Kenny was there. Obviously the felon had shown himself, and Mikasa wasn't particularly happy about it.

"I'd better get down there," Levi excused with a frown. "Stay put and rest, blondie."

* * *

"What in the fuck—"

"Mikasa, cool it."

The young woman turned to face her cousin with widened eyes, and she pointed at Kenny accusingly. "Why is he here?"

"He's here to help," Levi explained levelly. Kenny was standing with dripping hair and borrowed clothing, holding his hands up like he was under arrest. "Calm down, Mikasa," advised Levi when it looked as though his cousin might kick their uncle. "He's not skirting the law, okay?"

"Then what would you call it?" she demanded with a frown at him.

"He's got every intention of going back to prison when this is over," Levi said. He looked at his uncle and raised a brow. "Right?"'

"Yeah," agreed Kenny. "No need to get hostile, folks. I'm just visiting."

"He kept watch all night," Farlan pointed out softly. "I believe him, Mikasa."

"Don't hit Uncle Kenny!" Dylan ran up and hugged the lanky man protectively around the waist. "He's not a bad guy!"

"Okay, can we just calm down here?" Armin intervened, blue eyes wide. He placed himself between Mikasa and Kenny. "I know it's confusing, but he really _does_ have our best interests as heart."

Mikasa wavered, and she looked between Levi and Kenny. "Well, it's your house after all. I'm just a tenant."

"Kenny stays," Levi insisted solemnly.

Satisfied that he'd made his point, Levi addressed his son. "Dylan, would you like to nap with Daddy for a while? I'll make grilled cheese for lunch."

"Yeah!" The boy detached himself from Kenny's waist, and he took Levi's hand to be led upstairs.

Relieved to have settled the issue, Levi brought his son to the bedroom and motioned for Erwin to scoot over a little. The blond did so with a grunt, and Dylan climbed into bed with him.

"I'll pull out the trundle bed after dinner tonight," Levi informed. "I can sleep on it while you two take the big bed."

Erwin frowned a bit. "We may all be able to fit together on this one. It's a queen sized, after all."

Levi shook his head. "Not while your shoulder's healing. You need space and I don't want to accidentally jostle you."

"Ah, I see." Erwin conceded to the omega's logic. "As you wish. Maybe you and Dylan can swap places each night."

Levi smirked at that, guessing that his mate wanted to hold him. "Just rest up. I'll make us some lunch."

* * *

Their fortune ran out that evening. Isabel made macaroni and cheese for dinner, and just as they were washing up after dinner, Kenny came down the stairs with an urgent look in his eyes.

"Cut all the lights," announced the convict. "We've got company coming down the road."

Levi exchanged a look with Farlan, and then the blond hurried to flip the light switch for the kitchen. Mikasa and Eren turned off all the lamps in the living room, and Armin went upstairs to dim any lights up there.

"Dylan, let's get you into bed with Dad," Levi said to his son, pulling out his cell phone to use as a flashlight.

"But it's not my bedtime yet," protested the boy. "Why are all the lights out?"

Levi checked a sigh. They'd already gone over this once, but that was days ago. "Do you remember me telling you that those angry people might come our way?"

The boy's eyes widened, and he paled. "They're coming?"

"I'm afraid so," answered Levi softly. He squatted before his son, meeting his eyes. "You need to be brave now, understand? Me and your uncle Kenny are going to do everything we can to keep them from trying to get in here, but while they're around, everyone has to be quiet. No lights are to be on. It needs to look like this house is empty to anyone that sees it from the street, okay? They'll probably pass us up if they think there's nothing in here to steal."

"O...okay," whispered the child uncertainly.

"Good boy," approved Levi. He took Dylan's hand, and he led him up the stairs to the bedroom they were staying in. "Get in bed with Daddy and don't make any noise."

"Levi, what's going on?" Erwin asked as the little boy joined him. "Armin just came in here and shut off the lamp."

Levi turned off the flashlight application on his phone, plunging the room into complete darkness. "We've got a mob on its way. Kenny just spotted them down the road, so we're turning off all the lights and hoping they'll think the place is abandoned and pass us by. They're interested in breaking into houses that have something of value, so unless some of them want a place to crash for the night, they should leave us alone."

Levi looked around hastily. "Where's your gun, blondie?"

"In the closet," answered Erwin. "Top shelf."

Levi opened up the closet to procure the weapon. He made sure the safety was on, and then he brought it over to his husband. "Keep it close just in case. Dylan, you aren't to touch this, okay? Only your dad can handle it. If I catch you trying to play with it I'll redden your butt."

"Yes sir," gulped the boy.

Levi nodded in satisfaction. "I'll be in the attic. I'll let you both know when the coast is clear."

Dylan burrowed under the blankets, and Erwin embraced the boy protectively. "Be careful, Levi. Avoid being seen at all costs."

"Yeah, I know."

Levi reluctantly left his mate and son, and he went up into the attic to join his uncle. Kenny was already crouched by the window with his stolen rifle in hand. Levi picked his up and joined him, keeping low while he set the weapon against his shoulder and peered through the scope. Sure enough, there was a noisy crowd of people walking down the street from the south. Some had flashlights, and Levi could see that most all of them were armed with bludgeoning objects. The one other house on the street was smoking and in flames.

"Shit," whispered Levi. "They might not be content to just pass us up. That house was up for sale and unoccupied."

Kenny nodded. "Bent on destruction, best I can tell. I've got some shit ready to be thrown if it comes to it."

Levi looked when his uncle nodded at a bag he'd brought in with him. He hadn't paid attention to it before, but upon examining it now, he saw several gas canisters inside of it. He gave Kenny a sharp, suspicious glance.

"Yeah, I robbed a cop car," confirmed Kenny with a shrug. "Nobody was in it, though. Either they abandoned it or they were out patrolling. Doesn't matter though; the spoils might come in handy for us soon."

Levi ducked his head and sighed. It was no good to lecture Kenny right now. The stolen gas bombs might indeed prove to be their salvation if that mob took it into their heads to try and light the house up. He focused on tracking their movements, ready to begin firing if he had to. Levi thought he saw at least one gun on hand in the ranks, and he made a note of it out loud.

"One of them has a firearm. I can't see more than one, but that doesn't mean there aren't any."

"No surprise there," Kenny whispered back. He also prepared his rifle, taking aim at the front of the crowd as they reached the edge of the property. "Don't you do it, assholes."

His warning availed them nothing. The first ten people in the mob turned and started closing in on the house, hooting and shouting gleefully.

"Bastards," snapped Levi.

"Gas 'em, kid."

Levi didn't waste time. He took Kenny's advice, put his rifle down and grabbed up one of the gas canisters. He pulled the pin, took aim at the yard below and chucked it. The canister sailed end-over-end to the ground, hissing and emitting a white cloud of tear gas. The people on the ground immediately started coughing and backing up.

"Y'all better clear out!" Shouted Kenny, giving Levi a start. "We're armed in here and this ain't the house to fuck with!"

"Shit, you just gave away our position," griped Levi. A second later, his accusation was confirmed by the pop of a shot being fired. Levi dropped to the floor as the bullet hit the side of the open window, and Kenny jerked aside to take cover as well.

"I've got a gun too, shit-faces," Kenny muttered, and then he took aim and clicked off the safety on his rifle.

"Kenny, wait—"

The older man started firing, and his precision was far more deadly than the person that shot from the crowd. Several cries went up, and Levi saw five people go down like dominoes.

"Oi, cut it out," Levi yelled to his uncle. "The guns are supposed to be a last resort, asshole!"

"Don't panic," advised Kenny between rounds. "I'm not aiming to kill. A few of 'em are just going to be missing some kneecaps, is all."

A second look confirmed the truth of what Kenny said; Levi could see through the smoke that everyone Kenny had shot was clutching at a leg or foot. He bit back another curse and readied a second smoke bomb. More gas filled the air as Levi tossed the canister into the ranks of the mob. Satisfied that he'd scattered them sufficiently, Levi took up his rifle again. He had a child to think about, and a second one on the way. If he had to choose between causing permanent injury to people bent on doing them harm and the safety of his family, he would pick the latter.

More gunshot rang out, and more people went down. The mob broke apart with terrified yells and screams. Those in the back that were out of range of the gas took off running, while those in the cloud choked and crawled away. None of them went to the aid of the people that had been shot. They left them where they'd fallen, too concerned for their own lives to care what happened to their comrades.

"Cowards," gritted Levi. He shot one fleeing man in the back of his left calf, bringing him down. Levi's anger nearly made him forget his morals for a second. He wanted these people to pay for daring to try and do harm to his house, family and friends. Mikasa's voice shocked some sense into him. She'd climbed up into the attic after the gunfire started going off, and she came up behind Levi and shook his shoulder.

"Levi, stop! They're trying to leave."

He lowered his rifle, and then he tossed it away as if burned by it. He turned to look at her, then he looked at Kenny. His uncle still had his rifle trained on the crowd, but he'd stopped shooting.

"They might come back," Kenny said. "Mob mentality breeds idiots. I'll keep watch in case their bravado gives them a taste for another go at it."

"Come on, Levi," urged Mikasa. "Dylan's scared out of his mind and he needs you. Armin's calling for an ambulance, though I don't know if any of them can make it down here right now."

That was right; they had at least ten injured people on their lawn and in the street. People that he himself had hurt. Levi shuddered, feeling sick to his stomach. He could have easily killed someone. Had his aim been off even a little, some of those people would have been leaving in body bags.

He could hear Dylan crying below. Levi shook himself out of it, and he followed Mikasa out of the attic to try and calm his son down.

* * *

Erwin watched his spouse holding their son, rocking him back and forth and promising him the scary part was over with. Levi looked too pale to Erwin's eyes, and he feared he might be in a state of shock. He'd sensed the omega's moment of white-hot anger, and he could easily guess that some of those gunshots he'd heard must have come from Levi.

"Are you all right?" Erwin asked him after a few moments. He reached over to turn the lamp on its lowest setting, presuming it was safe to have light again.

Levi nodded. His pale gaze met the alpha's, haunted and troubled. "I didn't have a choice. They were trying to get over the fence, and..." He trailed off, shaking his head.

"Levi, you did what was necessary to protect us," Erwin soothed. "It was self-defense." He knew what it was like to be forced to pull the trigger on someone. He knew the remorse that came afterwards; especially when the shot he'd had to take resulted in someone's death.

"Nobody got killed," Levi informed softly. He stroked Dylan's hair. "I didn't kill anyone. Neither did Kenny. We aimed for their legs."

Erwin nodded, feeling some relief. His mate wouldn't have to live with the knowledge that he'd taken a life, and that was his greatest concern. "You did good, Levi. Mikasa took up arms as well, but I don't think she fired any shots."

"No, she stopped us from taking it too far." Levi smirked humorlessly. "Funny that she was the voice of reason. I'd expected her to be the first one to shoot somebody."

"Perhaps when you two beat her to it, she lost interest in bloodshed," Erwin surmised.

"Maybe." Levi pulled back to look at his son's tear-streaked face. Dylan was still whimpering, but he seemed to have calmed down. "You okay, kiddo?"

"Y-yeah," answered the boy. "Are the bad people really gone?"

"Yes, they're really gone," promised Levi, "and if they try to come back, we'll scare them off again. It's going to be all right."

Dylan shivered, and he pressed his face against Levi's chest. Levi stayed that way with him for a while, until the child's tremors faded and he nodded off. Levi gently laid his son down beside Erwin, and he bent over to give his spouse a kiss on the lips.

"I'll go see how Isabel's doing with dinner," informed Levi. "I'll bring you both up a bowl when it's ready."

"Thank you," whispered Erwin, smiling at him.

He was proud of Levi, despite the remorse he felt rolling off the omega in waves. It was terrible that he'd been put in the position to have to resort to violence, but he'd pulled through for them. Erwin wished he could convince the man that there was no evil in what he'd done, but it would take time for Levi to see it that way. This had to be the first time he'd ever shot someone, judging by the way Levi was reacting to the experience. Erwin lay down beside Dylan and he watched as Levi exited the bedroom. All too aware of his mate's condition, Erwin felt no pity for the people Levi had shot.

* * *

Three ambulances arrived about a half hour later, and Levi watched as the paramedics loaded up the people he and Kenny had shot. Mike and Nanaba arrived on the scene as well. Levi feared Mikasa would inform them that they were harboring Kenny in the house, but she kept her mouth shut about that. Eren took the blame for the shots Kenny had fired, if only to prevent more charges being brought against the man.

"They didn't give us any choice," explained Eren to the officers.

"We'd hoped they would pass us by," added Levi. "Thought maybe if the house looked abandoned, they wouldn't mess with it. So much for that idea."

Nanaba nodded, writing it all down. "At least nobody died." She sighed, and she looked at Levi. "I hate to say it, but there's a chance some of those looters might try to sue you for damages."

Levi blinked at her. "You're shitting me. They were trespassing. They were in our yard. You're telling me people that literally tried to rob us or worse have some kind of legal right to sue?"

"It happens sometimes," Mike said. "We're not saying that'll be the case here, especially when the chief of police and an officer were both inside the house they tried to break into. Just be prepared in case it comes to that."

"I don't believe this," groused Levi. "What kind of fucked up society are we in, here?"

"I know, it's ridiculous," Nanaba soothed. "Sometimes the criminals have more rights than the victims. It sickens me, but that's the way things go at times. Fortunately, you have plenty of witnesses that were in the house when it happened, so even if it does go to court, the judge will probably just rule it as self-defense and toss it out."

"Great," muttered Levi.

"How is Erwin doing?" asked Mike. "Did he fire any shots?"

"No, just me and Eren," answered Levi. "Erwin stayed in the bedroom with Dylan while we drove off the mob. We're the only ones that shot anyone. Oh, and we didn't start shooting until one of them fired a shot at us. The bullet's lodged in the window frame up in the attic."

"I'm going to have to check that out," Mike informed. "Is it okay for me to come inside and have a look?"

"Uh, sure." Levi thought quickly. "Just let me go in first and let Dylan know so he doesn't freak out over seeing police come in."

"All right. We'll wait out here."

Levi quickly went inside, and he went straight up to the attic first. He found Kenny sitting up there, far away from the window. "Hey, you've got to hide somewhere," Levi informed him. "We've got cops coming in to check out the bullet damage up here, so unless you're in a hurry to get back to prison, better stash yourself somewhere."

"Damn." Kenny got up, and he looked around. "Where the hell should I hide? Are they gonna search the whole house, or just look at the attic?"

"They've got no reason to search the house," explained Levi. "They just want to see the bullet hole up here from when that one guy fired a shot at us. Go hide in the closet in the master bedroom. I'll let you know when they're gone."

Kenny nodded, and he went down the ladder out of the attic. Levi followed once his uncle was down, and he waited until Kenny went into the master bedroom before stopping by his room to inform Erwin that Mike was coming in.

"Hey," said the omega. He almost smiled when he saw the lump that was his son sit up beneath the sheets, still covered up to the head. He used to do the exact same thing. "Mike is going to be coming in to have a look around, and I'm sure he'll want to check in on you while he's here. Do me a favor, the both of you: don't mention Uncle Kenny."

"Is Uncle Kenny in trouble?" Dylan asked.

Levi hesitated, meeting Erwin's eyes. He didn't know how to explain the situation.

"Uncle Kenny is hiding from my friend Mike," Erwin obliged. "He isn't in trouble; he just doesn't want to be seen by the officers that are here. Don't give him away, son."

Dylan's face screwed up with confusion, but he nodded. "Okay. I didn't think Uncle Kenny was afraid of anything."

"Everyone's afraid of something," Erwin corrected. "Kenny just happens to be afraid of police officers. Your aunt Mikasa and I are the only exceptions."

"All right, I'm going to go and let him in," Levi announced. "Hopefully this will be brief."

* * *

Erwin chatted with Mike for a little while after the big blond examined the attic and took pictures of the bullet damage. Levi came to take Dylan out of the bedroom so they could talk in peace, though Erwin suspected his true motivation was to ensure the boy wouldn't slip up and mention his great uncle.

"Things are beginning to settle down at last," Mike explained. "I've lost count of how many arrests we've made. We've had to transport prisoners to another jail two counties over, because we're out of room for all of them in ours."

"That doesn't surprise me," sighed Erwin. "I understand that most of this rioting occurred because of counter protestors?"

Mike nodded, and he glanced out the window. "Yeah. That's not to say the bill protesters are innocent of any destruction, but it might not have gone further than peaceful protests and marching if the bill supporters hadn't decided to get violent. It sparked the whole damned thing. Now we're going to be under Martial Law for a while."

"Just as we feared." Erwin scratched his chin. "And this new law they're trying to enact isn't really even about omegas, as I understand it. It's about boosting the alpha population."

"That's right." Mike nodded. "Nanaba thinks they're getting ready to implement a draft."

"An alpha draft?"

Mike nodded again. "Yeah. Trouble's stirring in Marley. They've already launched missiles into our waters, though they're claiming it was just test launches. It doesn't look good, Chief."

"Damn it," sighed Erwin. "It all adds up. This bill policing omega reproduction, the threat of war and now so many large cities being under Martial Law. I don't think these happenings are all a coincidence. Nanaba may be onto something."

"I guess the good news is you and I will be exempt from any military drafts, since we're in the police force."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Erwin dubiously.

"I researched the draft laws," answered Mike. "Any alphas already employed under emergency public service or law enforcement can't be drafted into the military. That means police and firefighters are exempt. Hospital workers could be too, but I'm not sure about that one. Basically if we're already risking our lives for society, we're not expected to enlist even during a time of war. We're still needed at home."

"I see." Erwin lay back down, feeling a headache coming on. "So alphas like Eren will be out of luck."

"Probably. They might wave it for pair-bonded alphas too. I doubt being married to a beta would make a difference, though."

"Doubtful," mused Erwin. "If they were to make an exception for coupled alphas, it would be because they're bonded to an omega and therefore have greater potential to breed more of their type. This is a nightmare."

"Don't jump to conclusions yet," advised Mike. "They might not even put out a draft. It's just speculation right now, but I wouldn't be surprised if it became a reality."

"Everything is leading up to it," agreed Erwin. "I imagine they first want to make sure this bill passes as a permanent law, and if that succeeds, they'll implement the draft."

Erwin felt that he should warn Eren about this. By no means did he approve of draft dodging, but by now Eren was like family. The thought of him being shipped off overseas to fight a war and possibly never returning from it made Erwin feel sick.

"Thank you for stopping in to talk," Erwin said after silently mulling over the problem. "I hope our men and women are getting some rest. Nobody can keep going indefinitely, even in an emergency situation like this."

"Tell me about it," muttered the taller blond. "Me and Nan have been taking power naps in the squad car instead of going home from the station. It's easier that way."

"Well, now that the military is actively handling the situation, maybe everyone can take some time off. Obviously not all at once, but it can be rotated so that everyone gets the chance to spend time with their families and rest up."

"Yeah, and you'd still be out there if it weren't for that shot you took," observed Mike with a smirk. "Take it easy, Erwin. Get healed up so you can come back. We need your leadership."

"I think you and Nanaba are doing a fine job," complimented Erwin.

"We're getting by, but it's not the same without you. I'm just glad you're with your family and getting some rest. I'll see you around, boss."

"Be safe," advised Erwin, "and don't drive yourself into exhaustion. I don't want to hear about you falling asleep behind the wheel and getting into an accident."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

Mike left then, and Erwin stared up at the ceiling in thought. There he was, the chief of police, and he was harboring an escaped fugitive right under his best friend's nose. Honestly, Erwin had half-expect Mike to pick up Kenny's scent at some point during his visit. The fact that he hadn't was just proof of how exhausted the man must be.

* * *

-To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later, there were tanks in the streets of Mitras just as Erwin predicted. The rioting had been put to a stop and a curfew was put into effect for all citizens. Nobody was to be out after dark unless they were law enforcement, emergency response workers or medical staff. These people were issued a pass by the mayor which they had to pick up from the police station to allow them to work nights.

On the third day after Martial Law took effect, the Omega Registration bill became a law. The only thing that kept people from rioting again was the military presence in the city. Going out in large groups was now too risky, as it invited suspicion of plotting civil unrest. Nobody gathered in groups larger than five if they didn't want to be detained and questioned.

Once the threat of angry mobs faded, Kenny left the Ackerman home to turn himself back in. He left early in the morning before most of the household was awake. Levi walked with him to the curbside, introspective and quiet. He finally spoke up when they stopped at the telephone pole.

"You sure you don't want me to drive you?"

Kenny shrugged. "Nah. I don't want them connecting my disappearance to you or your family. You've been through enough shit, brat. I'll just walk to the bus stop and go from there. No need for anyone to know I was ever here."

Levi nodded, and he swallowed a curious lump that formed in his throat. He blamed it on pregnancy hormones, because why else would he get choked up over seeing Kenny off? They'd always been at odds with each other and he should only be feeling relief to see the man get out of his life again.

"You should say goodbye to Dylan first," suggested Levi. "The kid likes you."

Kenny sucked his teeth, and he got his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He procured one from it, stuck it between his lips and lit it up. "It's better if I don't. I don't need an emotional scene, and he doesn't need to know where I'm going. Maybe when he's old enough, he can come visit me from time to time."

Levi couldn't dispute that logic. "He will," he promised. "He'll definitely want to. Just write to him now and then, all right?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Kenny took a drag, and he eyed Levi up and down. He suddenly stepped back and he blew his smoke up into the air so that it wouldn't drift toward his nephew.

"What the hell was that about?" Levi asked him, surprised. Kenny usually would just blow it right in his face.

"I'm not gonna blow smoke at a preggy omega," answered the taller male with a shrug. "You take care of that second brat your carrying, kiddo."

Levi stared blankly at him. "How did you—"

"I can tell," answered Kenny with a chuckle. "You've got 'the glow', and you've been puking every morning since I got here. At first I thought it was just nerves and my body odor, but I figured it out soon enough."

"Unbelievable," muttered Levi.

"Maybe you ought to make a doctor's appointment soon," suggested Kenny. "Wouldn't want you getting in trouble for fetus neglect, now that the new law's in place."

Levi's expression darkened. "Don't remind me."

"Oi, it can't last forever," Kenny offered. "Sooner or later it'll get repealed 'cause it's so invasive. Just buckle down and eat your shit sandwich until then. At least you've got a doting alpha as a partner, which is more than some people can say in your condition."

Levi's ire faded a bit at that observation. Yes, he _did_ have a doting partner. Now that Erwin's strength was returning and his shoulder was getting better, he was spoiling the shit out of Levi. Nightly foot rubs, baked treats and consistent embraces were part of Erwin's routine these days.

"Well...uh...thanks," Levi said awkwardly, "for coming here to help, I mean. I hope you don't get into too much trouble for cheesing it with the other convicts."

"Heh. What more can they do to me?" Kenny spread his hands. "I'm probably the only one going back of my own free will. I think they'll be lenient."

He paused, and he stared at Levi. There was a subtle warmth in his usually cold stare that the omega had never seen before. Kenny reached out and ruffled Levi's hair as if he were still a kid, and he grinned when the omega sputtered a protest.

"See ya around, shrimp."

Levi combed his hair back into place with his fingers. "See you around, snake."

He watched as Kenny walked out of his life a second time, and Levi wondered if the man would stay true to his word and return to prison. Maybe that was the real reason why Kenny turned down his offer to drive him. Levi supposed he would find out in a day or two whether he'd done as he said he was going to do.

* * *

Kenny stayed true to his word and returned to prison. Levi visited him when he could, but Erwin was twitchy about him going into that part of town without him, so the omega kept his visitations to a conservative number. Two months later, Levi was at a prenatal checkup. Hange couldn't pinpoint the exact moment of conception, even with her technology. Levi still thought it happened the day Erwin banged him in the kitchen.

"Well, everything looks great," Hange told him after examining him and looking at the test results. "Have you had any more bio-imperatives since you conceived?"

"No, thank fuck...and I hate that term for it. Makes us sound like some kind of science experiments."

Hange shrugged. "They never gave it an official term. We can make one up if you want."

"How about 'quick fuck compulsion'?" suggested Levi, thinking on the times he and Erwin could barely get to a private spot fast enough to satisfy the spontaneous urgings. That was what he'd begun to call those maddening hormone surges that put him in this condition.

"Ah, I suppose, but for the sake of professionalism in front of other people, let's go with the acronym. It can be our little code: 'QFC'."

"That works." Levi sat up on the examination table, tugging his gown to straighten it more. "So are we done?"

Hange nodded, and she put away his record file. "All done. You can get dressed now. Oh, and make sure to pick up your refill on prenatal vitamins. I've also made some changes to your diet plan that I'll be giving you, now that you're in the second trimester. We can get you back on suppressants and birth control after the baby's born and you've stopped nursing."

"We can?" Levi tilted his head. "It's illegal now, though. I mean unless an omega's got a serious medical need for them."

"Hah. My dear, I don't give a flying fuck about the restrictions they've put down." Hange snapped her fingers. "I'll put it on record that your heats and 'QFC's are debilitating for you, and they interfere with your work and home life. I've done the same for several of my omega clients, in fact. There's always a workaround. You just have to know how to use it."

"Won't that get you in trouble if they find out you're prescribing shit you're not supposed to?" Levi asked, more concerned for her than he cared to admit. Not that he wasn't grateful, but he didn't want to see his friend lose her license. Hange had already done so much for his family.

"I'm sure they're already aware that some of my medical cases are bogus," she sighed. "Levi, not everyone on the medical board is corrupt or lacking sentiment for what omegas are going through. Basically, some of the higher ups are willing to look the other way because they realize what a crippling law this is. It's archaic and shouldn't have seen the light of day. I'm doing my part to protect your civil liberties, and so are others. Oh, as a matter of fact, you should send your friend Armin to me. You said he's an omega, right?"

Levi nodded. "Yeah. He's still got enough suppressants left over to keep him supplied for a couple more weeks, but he'll run out eventually. Do you think you can help him out?"

"Absolutely. Give him my number and we can set up an appointment for him this week. I wouldn't want him to run out and find himself in a bind."

"Thanks," Levi said sincerely. "I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

Levi went into the private area to change back into his clothes, and when he came out, Hange handed him a bag with his prescription refills and his diet plan list. He opened up the bag to check out the list of recommended foods, and a brow went up. He looked at the doctor, thinking it was a misprint or something.

"Chocolate cake? Ice cream?"

Hange chuckled. "Or a dessert of equivalent nutritional value. Some expecting parents get cravings for sweets once they're at this stage. I recommend the cake and ice cream because it seems to be the most popular. I guess you're not used to food cravings."

Levi shook his head. "Didn't have them with Dylan. I had...other cravings to worry about."

"Oh. Right." Hange covered up the lapse quickly. "Well, I just thought I'd put those on the list so you know it's okay to indulge in them...within reason. I know what a stickler you are for following the nutrition plan religiously."

Levi gave a little smirk, and he replaced the list in the bag. "Thanks. I'm not into sweets, though."

* * *

Erwin was having lunch with Levi at the bistro the next day. He'd returned to work on light duty, sticking mostly to desk work until his shoulder was completely healed. He met up with his husband each day to have lunch with him. He noticed that his spouse got a sudden, strange look on his face. It was almost like someone had hit him in the back of the head.

"Erwin?"

"Yes?" Erwin tilted his head, worried that something might be wrong.

"I want cake."

Erwin blinked. "Cake? You?"

Levi nodded. "Yeah. I want cake."

A little startled by the announcement, Erwin nonetheless flipped through the dessert menu on their cafe table. "All right. What kind?"

"Chocolate." Levi's stricken look faded, and he shook his head with a wry smirk. "Heh. How the hell does she do that shit?"

"How does who do what shit?"

"Hange," explained Levi. "At my appointment yesterday, she said I might start craving sweets. Chocolate cake was on the list of recommended treats."

"I see." Erwin chuckled behind his napkin, wiping his lips. "All right, then. I'll make sure you get some chocolate cake, even if they don't serve it here. Now that you mention it, I want some too."

"I'll bet you're picking up on my cravings," theorized Levi. "We're gonna get fat if we aren't careful."

"Indeed," conceded the blond. He waved their waitress over. "Miss? I think my husband and I will have dessert after all. I see you have this chocolate fudge cake by the slice. Levi, would that be all right by you?"

Levi nodded. "Yeah. Let's do it."

Their relaxed mood shifted as a group of soldiers walked past the outside patio they were dining on. Erwin gave a strained half-smile and a nod when one of them gave him a brief, curt salute.

"I don't know what's more disturbing," murmured the blond. "The fact that we have soldiers patrolling our streets, or the fact that over half of them recognize me as chief of police."

"At least they respect you," Levi muttered. "I might as well be invisible. Bet they'd change their tune if I showed up at an abortion clinic."

Erwin's horrified expression couldn't be feigned in the least, and Levi immediately winced and grabbed for his hand across the table. "I was kidding, blondie. Tch, you look like you're about to shit yourself. I _want_ this kid, even if the timing sucks. You think I'd abort your brat, after what I went through bringing Dylan into the world?"

"No...no, of course not." Erwin's face went hot with shame. "I over-reacted. I know this isn't easy for you in a time like this, and I would have waited to try again if we hadn't already conceived."

"You don't have to apologize," whispered the omega. A rare little smile found its way onto Levi's lips. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm just bitter. I want this kid, and even if there weren't all these damned laws compelling me to take care of myself, I'd be doing it anyway because it's your baby."

" _Our_ baby," corrected Erwin gently. "Ours, Levi, and he's very lucky to have a father that's so determined to deliver him safely into this world."

Levi sighed, and he bit his lower lip. "There you go again with the power speech. I fucking love you, asshole."

Erwin's mood lightened considerably, and he laughed. He pulled Levi's hand to his mouth and he kissed the top of it. "And I love you, potty-mouth."

* * *

Levi made it home after work, having to use Erwin's sedan since his car was still being repaired from the damage done to it by the looters. He'd almost rented a car, but Erwin insisted that he use his until Levi's vehicle was fixed. The alpha simply brought his patrol car home at night and used that as his primary transport in the meantime.

Levi set down the bag of groceries on the kitchen counter, and he started to sort it out to prepare dinner for his family. Dylan would be getting home from school in thirty minutes. It was only the child's second day back since the political climate cooled and the mayor declared it safe to open schools again.

"Okay, chick peas, check. Spiral pasta, check. Chicken, check..." Levi went through the grocery list as he pulled out each item. This would be his first time to make this dish, and he wanted it to be perfect. He was getting better at cooking, but Erwin still had him beat. The competitive side of Levi wanted to wow his family with this newest culinary experiment. He got out the pesto sauce next, followed by the pine nuts. He'd considered trying to make his own pesto from scratch, but he wasn't quite confident enough to do so.

Levi's phone started ringing while he was rinsing the pasta in the colander, and he got the device out to check it. Seeing that it was Mikasa, he answered it. "Hey, make it snappy. I'm in the middle of prepping dinner."

"I don't know what to do, Levi," she said. "We just got a notification in the mail that Eren's being drafted into military service. What the fuck am I supposed to _do_?"

Levi went still, his brows forking over his eyes. "Drafted? You're shitting me."

"No, I'm not shitting you," she answered. "They're giving him a week to sign up. If he doesn't do it within the specified time period, they'll label him as a deserter and press charges! I...I haven't shown it to him yet. I don't know what to do."

Levi set the pot on the stove, frowning severely. "Shit. Okay, just breathe and calm down for a second, Mikasa. We've got to think carefully about this. Does Eren have any relatives in another state that he could stay with for a while?"

"You're suggesting he should run away?" she asked.

"Unless you want him to be grenade fodder, that's exactly what I'm fucking suggesting," Levi snapped. "The kid can barely shoot straight. Granted he might improve with practice, but I can just imagine Jaeger in a battlefield. The idiot would probably charge without a thought for his own safety and end up cut down by bullets. If we don't want to see that happen, we might have to look into him taking the chickenshit route."

"Eren wouldn't do that though," Mikasa said with certainty. "I know you may not believe it, but he has honor."

"I believe it," allowed Levi, thinking of how the young man had stepped up to take responsibility for his uncle Kenny's part in fending off the looters. "He's a good kid, temper issues aside. You've gotta convince him though, Mikasa. Appeal to the alpha in him if you have to; tell him you and Armin need him and if he gets shipped off right now, there's no telling what could happen to the dandelion."

Levi heard a sniff. Mikasa was not one to cry. It made him angry, though not with her. "Hey, listen to me. We're not letting them take Eren. We'll find a way to keep it from happening, even if it means breaking the law."

"Levi, you can't mean that," Mikasa stated, voice tight. "I'm a _police_ officer, and you're married to my chief."

"Erwin's more courageous than he is moral," Levi pointed out. "He can bend the rules when he thinks he has to, and so can you. This is your Eren we're talking about, here. The real fucking problem here is that they're pulling this shit and basically trying to kidnap and enslave him. Are you okay with that? Choose, Mikasa. It's either legal morality or lover morality here. Doing the 'right' thing could get Eren killed. Are you prepared for that?"

"N-no. I...I can't..." Mikasa started to cry softly on the other line.

"Oi, listen up," Levi said firmly, his own anger at the situation making his voice come out rough. "You want to protect him, right?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then you've got to be prepared to go against your own principles. Send him away if you've got to, but don't let those fuckers take him. I don't know what kind of weird relationship dynamics you two have with Armin, but think of how it will impact _him_ if Eren's sent away. I'm assuming your boy scent marks the blond to keep other alphas off of him, right?"

"He hasn't needed to," explained Mikasa. "Armin's been masking his omega scent, but that might not be enough when his suppressants run out."

"Oh yeah, tell Armin to call my doctor," Levi said, recalling Hange's offer. "She can help him with that. Still, in the meantime, if he forgets to use that spray of his even once or gets caught in a heat without Eren around, it could mean trouble. You've got not one, but _two_ partners to think of here."

"How will it help Armin if Eren leaves the state?" demanded Mikasa. "How will it help _any_ of us, Levi?"

He sighed, and he leaned back against the counter. "I don't know. It's all I could think of at such short notice. If you can come up with a better idea than him running, feel free."

"I have no idea," she admitted. "God, I am so pissed off! Eren's parents are in Shiganshina. He might be able to stay with them, but wouldn't the military look there first if he tries to run?"

"Probably," sighed Levi. "Forget what I said about him staying with family. Now that you mention it, that's a stupid idea. What about Armin? Does he have friends or family Eren could...no, wait, that's dumb too. It needs to be someone that isn't connected to him at all."

"That's my thought process," agreed Mikasa. "What about your friends? Isabel and Farlan?"

"I'd suggest them, but that's too close," Levi grumbled. "He needs to get _out_ of Mitras if he's going to hide. I'll reach out some feelers and see if anyone I trust at work can offer anything. I'm going to text you Hange's number; you need to have Armin go in to see her. She'll help him, and I trust her. She's weird but she's got good intentions."

"Okay. I still don't know if I should tell Eren about this notification or not."

"Odds are he'll get an email too," reasoned Levi. "He'll know about it whether you tell him or not, so just come clean with him. I'll talk to Erwin about it and—"

"Wait, Levi! I don't know if that's a good idea."

Levi begged the powers above for patience. "Mikasa, he's not going to turn Eren in. Erwin suffers a deplorable case of 'knight in shining fucking armor' syndrome and there's no _way_ he's going to flip on one of his friends. He might even have a solution for us. Trust me, and trust him."

"All right," she hesitantly agreed. "I'll take your word for it. Get back to me with any ideas he might come up with. I...I can't let them just take Eren, Levi. I can't."

"I know," he assured her. "We're going to do whatever it takes to make sure that doesn't happen. Just sit tight."

"Okay," she breathed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be bringing this down on you when you're in this condition."

"No, I'm glad you called," he answered. "This shit has to be dealt with. Eren's like a loudmouthed asshole brother to me now. I don't want him shipped off anymore than you do."

Mikasa chuckled unsteadily, and she sniffed. "Yes, you've gotten attached to him too. Thank you, cousin."

* * *

"Levi, this is truly delicious," enthused Erwin after sampling his first bite of the chicken pesto pasta his husband had made them for dinner. Dylan didn't seem to quiet agree, but he had a child's taste buds and that meant if it wasn't Spaghetti-o's, peanut butter and jelly or Cookie Crisps, he just wasn't very interested.

"Thanks." Levi eyeballed their son, who was building a little mountain with his fork. "Dinner isn't a spectator sport, kid. Eat up."

Dylan pouted, but he dutifully shoveled up a bite of the food and put it into his mouth.

"What's on your mind?" asked Erwin after a few moments of silence. He could tell by Levi's tension and the troubled look in his eyes that something was bothering him.

"There's been a draft put into effect," admitted Levi softly. "A notification came in the mail to Eren today."

Erwin went still with a forkful of pasta halfway to his lips. "I see."

"No, you've got to do better than that," insisted Levi. "Telling me 'I see' doesn't help, gorgeous. This is a big problem, and..." Levi glanced at their son, who had paused in eating to look between the two of them in confusion. "Eren doesn't...uh...he's not ready for this kind of thing. Understand?"

Erwin nodded slowly. "I do."

"What's a 'draft'?" asked Dylan. "Is it like when you write a story or draw a picture, but it's not ready yet?"

"Ah, not really," Erwin tried to explain. "You see Dylan, this sort of draft is something different. It's a bit like when you have to participate in gym class—"

"I _hate_ dodgeball," stated the little boy with a frown.

Erwin chuckled. "Well, think of it like that. You see, the army needs more soldiers, and alphas like myself and your uncle Eren are primary candidates. In times when national security is threatened, they might require alpha men to register in the military to fight off bad guys that could hurt our nation."

"Like the bad guys that tried to break into the house?" asked the child.

Erwin nodded. "Something like that. However, it's not a fair trade. People should be free to decide when and if they join the army and fight. The draft takes away that free choice, making it compulsory like the dodge ball you hate so much."

"If someone's trying to do that to Uncle Eren, they're bad," insisted Dylan with a very Levi-like scowl on his little face.

"Yeah, they are," agreed Levi. He met Erwin's eyes. "So short of running, what can Eren do about this? I'm all ears, big stuff."

Erwin thought on it. He ate another bite of food, washed it down with a sip of the white wine that Levi had poured to go with it. "Actually, there are options that don't include dodging it."

"Yeah?" Levi had a bite as well, and he motioned with his hand. "Keep it coming. We're on a schedule and Mikasa's freaking out."

"He could sign up for the Police Academy," offered Erwin, "or he could train to be a firefighter. Either way, he'll be on the list of public service crew. By doing so, he'll be exempt. Mike already checked into it, and I trust him. The only problem is whether Eren is willing to join those careers. He seems rather set on being a musician."

Levi considered it with a frown. "I guess it's up to him in the end. He can either lend his muscle to law enforcement and emergency response, or he can go overseas and get shot up there. Not much of an option, but it's better than trying to run."

Erwin nodded. "Exactly. If he chooses to join the police force, I'll personally train him, and he'll be working with his lady. That isn't such a bad option, I think."

"Uncle Eren's gonna be a cop like you, Daddy?"

Erwin smiled at Dylan. "Maybe. It's really up to him. So long as he enlists before his time is up, he can stay here without having to run. Let's just hope it works out for him."

* * *

Eren wasn't so spry on the options given to him. Levi met up with Mikasa at her place to have a sit down—or intervention—with Eren two days later.

"So if you join the Police or Firefighter academies, you won't be drafted," Levi informed him. "But you've got to do one or the other this week if you don't plan on running."

Eren had his head bowed, and his fingers were threaded into his long hair. Seated on the couch, he looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown. "Fuck. Fuck!"

"Oi, don't flip your shit," advised Levi. "If you think this is tough, try being a pregnant omega with the whole fucking world staring at everything you do."

"This doesn't compare," Armin reasoned, patting Eren's back. "They're demanding that he risk his life no matter what."

"And you think giving birth is a cake walk?" Levi countered. "Shit, I can't wait until you push out an eight pound turd, brat. Once you split yourself open doing that—"

"All right, enough," Mikasa cut in. "I don't want to hear about eight pound turds or who's got it worse, all right? Eren, listen to me. We can't lose you."

She cupped her alpha lover's face in her palms, holding his gaze. "We're a family. I know it's not what you want to do with your life, but if you don't choose one of these public services, they're going to take you from us. Do you want to fight overseas, or do you want to do it here? Make your decision!"

Eren was visibly shaken by Mikasa's demand. His green-gold eyes flicked to Levi as if asking for help, and the omega nodded. "Make your choice, Jaeger. What matters more to you? Family or your dream to be a rock star?"

Eren sighed, and he lowered his head with a nod. "Family. All right; I'll sign up for fireman training. I don't want to step on Mika's toes with the police force. I think I'd be a better fireman, anyway."

"Good choice," approved Levi. "You might actually like it. You've got the stones for it anyway. Might have to cut that hair, though."

"Ugh." Eren buried his face against Armin's shoulder, and the blond patted him helplessly.

"Eren, I'm sorry," whispered Armin against the chestnut brown hair of his lover. "I'm so sorry. This is terribly unfair."

"As long as you guys still love me with short hair," came the muffled response.

Levi shook his head. "You and your love of the hair," he grumbled. He was glad that he'd always employed a sensible undercut style, much like his mate. Levi couldn't imagine letting his hair grow as wild as Eren had. He supposed there was a sexy sort of wildness to it, but he preferred the structured and immaculate style his mate used.

* * *

"Levi." Erwin breathed the name into his mate's ear, restless and aching for him. They'd been back at their apartment for over two months now, and he hadn't gotten any loving in that time. He tried very hard not to pressure his mate, but alpha drives being what they were, it was damned hard. _Hard_ being the operative word. He was throbbing for Levi. There was only so much he could do to stave his urges with his own hand, after all.

"Feeling restless?" Levi's soft voice was teasing, and he bumped back against Erwin. "You're such a fucking gentleman."

Erwin drew in a sharp breath. Levi had sucked him off a few times since his recovery from the gunshot wound, but it wasn't quite enough. "I don't want to pressure you."

Levi turned in their bed, and he looked up at the alpha spooned against him. "You think I don't need it too? Idiot. I'm so horny my underwear is already wet."

"Shh, we have a child in the room next door," reminded Erwin with a chuckle. He rubbed up against his mate regardless, frustrated and restless.

"I think Dylan's figured out that his little brother wasn't brought by a stork." Levi bumped his ass purposely against Erwin's bulging arousal, and he made a soft sound of need. "Come on, blondie. We haven't had any since before the riots."

"You little tease," accuse Erwin breathlessly. He nipped at Levi's earlobe. "Do you have any idea how difficult it's been to...oh shit...Levi, stop that..."

"No." Levi stubbornly grinded back against his alpha, his voice going husky and deep with need. "Fuck me, hot stuff. I need it."

Erwin growled softly, and he put an arm around Levi's waist to pull him tightly up against him. "You're tempting me too much, love."

"Good." Levi kept rubbing up against him, biting his lower lip. "Erwin, please. I haven't had you for so long."

Erwin clenched his jaw. "I want you so bad, Levi." He could feel the wetness against him; proof that Levi was indeed receptive. There was a painful sort of bliss to it...a reckless hunger that he couldn't feel safe indulging in. Levi was carrying their next child and Erwin was sorely aware of that. "I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

"You idiot," panted Levi. He rubbed against the alpha without mercy, his firm little butt cheeks squeezing Erwin's arousal. "I'm ready for you. It won't hurt me. Just put it in, already!"

"Levi," groaned Erwin. He yanked the omega's sleep pants down to expose him, and he then pulled his own underwear down. He butted up against his mate, and he kissed his ear. "Are...are you sure? Fuck, I'm so turned on."

"Yes, I'm sure." Levi pressed back against him, and he turned his head to deliver a hot, moist kiss on Erwin's mouth. "Don't make me wait any longer, Damn it."

Erwin was helpless to deny the request. He nudged into Levi, hugging him closely. He heard the omega gasp, felt his heated breath against his mouth. He kissed him hard, driving himself deep inside.

"Oh...oh shit," gasped Levi, grabbing at the alpha's big hands.

Erwin squeezed Levi's grip, and he started to move slowly. His breath huffed against his mate's ear as he started pumping. He'd forgotten what it felt like. They hadn't had sex for so long, and he'd been so concerned over the baby that he hadn't dared initiate anything.

"So tight," Erwin moaned into Levi's ear, hips thrusting faster. "You feel so good, Levi."

"Oh...oh...oh, E-Erwin...oh shit...oh, _shit!"_ Levi's vocalizations got louder by the moment, and his hips jacknifed backwards with desperate appeal. His tight heat swallowed Erwin whole, taking him in to the hilt and making the alpha see stars.

"Levi...ah, my Levi!" He wasn't even aware of what he was saying anymore. Erwin might have been embarrassed if it weren't for the complete desperation of his lust. He was vaguely aware of his smaller partner's dick slapping against his stomach as he took him. Erwin reached down to stroke it, and he caught Levi's mouth up in a kiss that was almost brutal.

Levi's cries of pleasure were muffled against Erwin's mouth. He shuddered in the most beautiful way, clenching tightly around the alpha's thrusting length as he came. He hiccoughed and tensed, spilling himself in Erwin's gripping hand. Erwin growled into his mouth, reveling in the feel of Levi's heat drawing hard around him. He managed to hold it together for a few more thrusts, and then he hugged his mate tightly and filled him up.

That was the end of Erwin's composure. Panting and trembling, he held his mate tightly and breathed into his dark hair. He closed his eyes in bliss, and he nuzzled the soft, silken black of the omega's locks.

"That," he breathed, "was exceptional. I'm sorry I didn't last for longer."

"Heh." Levi was winded as well. He turned his head to kiss Erwin lovingly. "I'm not complaining. It's been too long, hot stuff."

"It really has," agreed Erwin with a smile. He hugged Levi close, but he made sure he did so gently this time. He kissed the omega's bare shoulder several times. This precious person was carrying his next child, after all. That meant the world to Erwin. "You are amazing."

"Say that again when I'm fat and round," Levi told him dryly. His fingertips moved with butterfly softness over Erwin's.

"I'll say it every day," promised Erwin, and he meant every word of it.

* * *

"I don't like it."

Mikasa sighed, coming up behind her scowling boyfriend. Eren had cut his hair as required for enlistment in Fire Academy, and he was glaring at his reflection in the full-length mirror like he wanted to punch it.

"You look fine," she soothed, rubbing his arms.

"I look like a dork."

Armin could no longer contain his laughter. He snickered behind his hand and then cleared his throat when Eren turned to regard him offensively.

"I'm sorry," excused the omega. "It's just...well, you look so angry with yourself."

Eren sighed, and he looked back at his reflection with a decidedly sour expression. "The least they can do is let me keep my hair."

Mikasa pinched him on the arm, making him wince. "I think a haircut is the least of our troubles right now, Eren. If you don't do this, they'll ship you off. Think about that."

"Ow, okay!" He batted at her in annoyance. "I'm doing it, aren't I?"

She settled down, and she nodded. Her eyes softened on him. "Yes, you're doing it and I'm grateful for that. Besides, you look nice with your new haircut. Don't you think so, Armin?"

"Yes, he does," agreed the blond. His amusement died down, and he got up to approach the alpha. He reached up to stroke Eren's newly trimmed locks. "I really like the style you chose. It suits you."

Eren sighed, and then he smirked ruefully. "Well, I guess I can always grow it back out eventually. I can still do the band in my off time if they don't can me for a different singer."

"I don't think they'll do that," reasoned Armin. "You're really good, and you guys are finally in synch with each other. They'd have to start all over again without you."

"Thanks, Armin." Eren offered the blond a little smile. "You always know what to say."

"Well, you'd better be on your way to sign up for training," Mikasa suggested. "I don't want to be pushy, but the sooner you're registered as a firefighter trainee, the better off you'll be."

"Right," sighed Eren. "Don't worry, okay? I'll go now and get this started. I don't want to end up in Marley, tossing grenades and dodging bullets."

She gave him a lingering kiss, and Armin did the same. It was a pity they had to resort to this, but what choice did they have? While Eren prepared to start his reluctant new career as a fireman, Armin gathered his things to ride with Mikasa to have his first appointment with Hange. It seemed the new laws were forcing everyone to adapt in new ways, to find alternative means to get by in life. All three of them wondered how much worse it was going to get in the end.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Levi smirked at his husband when Erwin came home from work and went to his knees before him, laying his cheek against Levi's stomach. "You're such a weirdo."

"I'm saying hello to the both of you," insisted the blond. He lifted Levi's shirt, and he planted a kiss on his belly. "How was your day?"

"Well, I admitted three new residents into the clinic. Seems like we're getting more addicts than ever before." He frowned at that. "The changes to the law and the military presence aren't helping people live clean lives. If anything, it's driving people further into depression and making drug abuse more widespread."

Erwin looked up at him, and his hands spanned around Levi's waist, skirting up to rub his back. "They're lucky to have someone like you watching their backs. At least they're seeking help." He got up, and he embraced the smaller man, kissing his forehead. "Is Dylan home, or did he go to one of his friend's houses after school?"

"He's upstairs doing his homework," informed Levi. "What do you want for dinner tonight? I haven't planned anything."

"Let me cook tonight. You've been doing it all week long." Erwin went into the kitchen and began rummaging through the pantry and fridge for ideas. He pulled out some ground beef from the freezer after a moment, and he put it in the sink to run water over it to defrost it. "How about a meatloaf? We have this cauliflower in here that needs to be used before it goes bad, so that can be our side vegetable."

"Sounds good. Just remember to drizzle some cheese over Dylan's portion so he'll eat it."

"Right." Erwin smiled. "At least the boy likes carrots and green beans well enough. You know, I don't remember being that picky with my vegetables when I was a boy."

"That's because you eat like a horse," teased Levi. "I think the only thing I've ever seen you thumb your nose at is yogurt."

"Yuck," said Erwin with feeling. "It's no wonder you get sick in the mornings, eating that stuff for breakfast."

"Hey, it's good for you," objected Levi. "It's got probiotics and shit."

"'Shit' being the operative word," insisted Erwin. "Every time I try anything with 'probiotics' I end up spending the day in the bathroom."

"Heh. How do we always end up talking about scat?"

Erwin glanced over his shoulder at the omega, and his brows furrowed. "I...honestly don't know. It does seem to be a topic we revisit frequently."

Levi watched as Erwin coated a meatloaf pan with olive oil and got out an onion and a bell pepper to chop up. "At least we keep it interesting, I guess."

"We do have some fairly entertaining conversations," agreed Erwin. He began to cut up the onion. "Do you want mushroom in this loaf?"

Levi grimaced as the smell of raw onion hit him in a bad way. "Sure. Excuse me."

Erwin turned. "Levi? Are you all right?"

Levi couldn't answer. His stomach was starting to heave, and he had to run for the closest bathroom. He barely made it in time. Erwin came in behind him as he got sick in the toilet, and the alpha solicitously dampened a washcloth and placed it on the back of his neck.

"Damn," choked Levi when he could speak again, "I'll be glad when this part of the pregnancy is over with."

"Hmm. Maybe I should cook you some broth with rice in it, instead," Erwin mused.

Levi shook his head. "No, it's fine. Certain smells just get to me right now. It'll pass once the onion's cooked."

"Are you sure? I don't mind." Erwin squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm sure," insisted Levi. "I'll just lie down in the bedroom until dinner's ready. By then my stomach should be settled enough to eat."

Levi got up, trying to retain a little dignity. He put the washcloth down on the sink, and he rinsed his mouth out while his spouse watched. He nearly snapped at Erwin to stop hovering over him like a helicopter husband, but this wasn't anything particularly new to him. Erwin had been just as attentive when Levi was carrying Dylan, and this time it was his own flesh and blood Levi was carrying. He couldn't really fault the man for his diligence.

"I'll be fine," he assured the blond again once he'd finished rinsing his mouth. "Don't be so worried, okay?"

"I'll try not to," vowed Erwin.

* * *

-To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin: Master of convincing grouchy omegas to make copies for him.

Erwin was back on full duty again, having completed his recovery and regained full use of his shoulder and arm. Dylan's seventh birthday was approaching, and he booked the use of a local pizza place to throw a party for him. While he was planning this event, he learned some rather surprising but pleasant news.

"Chief, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Erwin closed out the website window he was browsing, and he turned his chair to face Nanaba. "Sure. What do you need?"

"Well, I'm going to need to fill out a maternity leave and light duty request," she explained. "I won't actually need to take the leave for about seven months, but I _am_ going to have to stick to deskwork from here on out until after I'm back from maternity leave."

His jaw dropped, and then he smiled up at her. "You're expecting?"

She nodded, and she smirked down at her still-flat stomach, placing a hand over it. "I'm afraid so, sir. I just confirmed it at the doctor's this morning. Mike doesn't even know yet."

"Well you have to tell him!" Erwin stood up, and he patted her shoulders. "Congratulations, Nanaba. I always thought you two would go the childless route."

"Apparently not." She shrugged.

Mike had come in to the office during the tail end of their conversation, and he dropped the bag of bagels he'd brought in for the three of them. He stared at Nanaba with open shock. "You're pregnant?"

"Well, shit," she muttered. "There goes the surprise I was planning for lunch. Yes, I'm pregnant...so we'd better get a move on with the wedding we've been putting off."

"I'll be damned," he said softly. He approached her, stepping carelessly on his forgotten bag of goodies. "How far along?"

"Only about a month," she answered. "That's what my doctor's appointment was really about this morning. I wasn't sure if I was coming down with something or not, so I went in for some tests to be sure. I didn't want to say anything until I knew for certain."

"You should see your face," Erwin informed his deputy chief. "I don't think I've ever seen you look so stunned before, Mike."

"I...I just...this is..."

"You aren't going to get cold feet on me now, are you?" Nanaba asked him, raising a blond brow.

"No, of course not," he assured her. "It's just such a surprise. I mean, you were on birth control and we were going to wait until after we got married to start trying."

She spread her hands. "Blame it on the antibiotics I had to take when I got that lung infection last month. The doctor said it must have interfered with the contraceptives. Apparently that's a common thing that I didn't even know about."

"Ah, so this wasn't planned," Erwin surmised.

"Not exactly, no," Mike agreed. He grinned at Nanaba. "But we were already in agreement to try for a baby eventually. It just happened sooner than we expected."

"So then are we going to bump up our wedding date?" she pressed. "I won't be able to fit into the gown I bought if we put it off much longer."

"Yeah, I'll call up the church and set the date for the end of the month," he promised. "If they can't accommodate that, we'll try somewhere else. Even if we've got to do it at the courthouse, we're getting married before you start to show."

"I'm not worried about any scandal," Nanaba assured him. "What people think of me getting pregnant out of wedlock is irrelevant. I just don't want my gown to go to waste."

"If the church you picked out doesn't have an opening for the date you want, you could always hold the event at the rose garden," Erwin suggested. "There's always the option for the park as well."

"We'll figure it out." Mike embraced Nanaba, seemingly getting over some of his shock.

Erwin stepped back to give the couple some privacy, grinning at them. Mike and Nanaba's baby would come within a month of his and Levi's. He never thought that he and his best friend would have kids growing up together.

* * *

Levi met up with Erwin for lunch, as had become their habit. Erwin told him the news about Nanaba and Mike, and it gave the omega pause. "Huh. I didn't see that coming. So are they finally going to get hitched now?"

Erwin dipped a fry in the cup of ketchup he had on the side of the plate, and he nodded. "Yes, they're going to book the wedding for the end of the month. I thought we could host the reception at your mother's house, if they don't make other plans. What do you think?"

"I'll have to talk to Mikasa about that, but I'm sure she won't mind." Levi started to take a bite of his turkey sandwich, but he ended up dropping it when there was a sudden, unexpected explosion halfway down the block. He didn't even get a chance to react to the terrifying ruckus before his husband launched himself out of his chair and bore Levi to the ground.

"What the fuck?" gasped the omega, covered bodily by his alpha's tall form.

"I don't know," admitted Erwin, wide-eyed. He was looking at the army jeep down the street that was going up in flames. "Looks like someone planted a bomb. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just winded," coughed Levi. He got to his feet with Erwin's help, and he found himself being dragged into the cafe by his spouse. Erwin pushed past people that were rushing out to see what happened. He took Levi to the back corner of the cafe, ignoring his startled protests.

"Stay here," ordered Erwin. He reached for his radio transmitter and spoke into it. "We have a bombing event on twenty-third and second. Repeat: we have a bombing event on twenty-third and second. All units converge. Contact first response emergency workers. No report yet on injured civilians."

"Ten four, Chief," came Annie's response.

"Hey, wait," Levi called when the blond started heading for the door.

Erwin turned around to look at him. "Stay inside, Levi. There may be more than one explosive. I don't want to take the chance of you getting injured."

Levi cussed under his breath, and he watched his husband run out into the street to assist the soldiers that had been caught up in the explosion. One of them was rolling around on the ground to put out the flames on his uniform. Another was lying motionless against the side of a nearby building, apparently thrown from the jeep by the concussive force. Levi saw two people sprinting away down the block, and he guessed they were responsible for the bomb. It was hard to tell for sure from this distance, but he thought they looked male in build, and they were wearing casual clothes. Maybe they were just running from the blast and had nothing to do with it, but he suspected otherwise.

"Be careful, Erwin," Levi shouted out the door.

He wanted to run to his husband's side, but there was prudence behind Erwin's demand that he stay put. That got proven seconds later, just as Erwin reached the rolling soldier. Another explosion went off just yards away inside the coffee shop. Levi ducked down low and covered his head instinctively as glass and bricks sprayed the street. He heard the cafe window crack when a piece of shrapnel hit it, and a lady standing just outside watching the flaming jeep went down unconscious, hit in the head by a piece of brick.

"Shit," muttered Levi. He crawled on hands and knees out the door, hoisted the woman up under the arms and dragged her inside with him. "Call an ambulance, dipshit," he yelled at the stunned Barista upon seeing the man just standing there with a dumb look on his face.

Levi checked on his husband once he got the injured woman safely inside. Thankfully, Erwin didn't get hit with any of the debris. He was far too much in the open for Levi's peace of mind, though. "Erwin, take cover! Get out of the street!"

Erwin had helped the soldier to his feet, draping the man's smoking arm around his neck to support him. He half-dragged him toward the cafe, and once he got him sat down in a booth, he went after the unconscious soldier against the building. Levi cursed again, gritting his teeth in expectation of yet another explosion. Fortunately it didn't happen, and Erwin managed to heft the soldier in a fireman's carry. He brought him into the cafe as well, lying him down on the floor with a groan of effort.

"He's alive," he announced after checking his pulse. Sirens were blaring down the street as law enforcement and rescue workers sped to the scene. "I need water. He's badly burned."

Levi jumped up to get it, shoving a dazed waiter out of the way so that he could grab a cup from the fountain machine and fill it up with water. He brought it to his husband, snatching up some napkins on the way. Erwin took the water and he poured some onto a stack of napkins before plastering them to the blisters on the soldier's face and neck. The man groaned, and Erwin took his hand.

"Can you hear me?" asked the police chief. "You're going to be all right, son. An ambulance is on its way. Just hang in there."

"Hurts," moaned the young man.

Erwin met Levi's eyes grimly, giving him a once-over as if assuring himself that he was still unharmed. He then spoke to the injured soldier. "I know it hurts. You and your companion are lucky to be alive."

"Fuck," groaned the other soldier that Erwin had assisted. He staggered to his feet and limped over to his friend. "Tommy? You still with us, man?"

"Y-yeah," answered the one on the floor. "What...happened?"

"Someone bombed us." The standing soldier looked out the window with a devastated expression on his soot-covered face. "Daniel. He's still in the jeep!"

Erwin quickly got to his feet and blocked the soldier's way as the man tried to head out the door. "You can't help him. You'll only injure or kill yourself trying. I'm sorry, but if he wasn't thrown by the explosion like the two of you, your friend is gone."

Now Levi realized what the source was of the horrible stench he was smelling. It was burning flesh. He walked toward the cracked cafe window and stared at the burning wreckage of the jeep, and he could see the outline of a still, human form roasting merrily in the back seat of it. He covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve, and his ears started to ring. Blackness closed in on his vision, and his legs started giving out.

"Levi!"

Strong arms caught the omega up, and he saw his husband's worried face staring down at him as Erwin lowered him gently to the floor. There was a cut on the blond's forehead. He hadn't been unscathed by the second blast after all. Levi tried to reach up to wipe at the blood dripping down the outer side of Erwin's left brow, but then he lost consciousness.

* * *

Mikasa arrived on the scene with Annie first, and when she saw her cousin being loaded into an ambulance, her eyes went wide. Erwin quickly reassured her before she could panic.

"He feinted," explained the chief. "I think he inhaled some smoke. They're going to give him oxygen and check him out."

"What happened here, sir?" Annie asked, amazingly calm in the face of such chaos.

"In a word: terrorism," answered Erwin. "Someone put an explosive in that army jeep, though I don't know if it was thrown or rigged to it. They also bombed the coffee shop. I think it's safe to say they were trying to make a statement about the Martial Law enforcement we've been under."

"You're cut," Mikasa observed, tearing her attention off of Levi to examine Erwin.

He reached up to touch the sticky blood dripping down his face. He hadn't even realized he was injured until she pointed it out. "It's nothing. Just a scratch. I want barricades set up and the bomb squad on this immediately. There may be more explosives, and we need to investigate every building and vehicle on this block. The military no doubt will have their own people on the scene shortly. Cooperate with them and above all, be careful."

"Yes sir," both girls confirmed.

Erwin went to the ambulance that they'd put Levi in, and he hopped inside to check on his spouse. Levi was coming too, roused by the oxygen they were giving him. He groaned beneath the mask strapped to his face, and he blinked up at Erwin in confusion.

"I...blacked out?" he asked.

Erwin nodded. "Only for a little while. They're going to take you to the emergency room and examine you to be sure it's nothing serious."

Levi tried to get up. "I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Levi, you are going," Erwin told him sternly, pushing him back down. "Smoke inhalation is nothing to brush off, especially in your condition. I'll ride with you and take you home afterwards. My people can handle things here."

Levi sighed, and he went limp. Erwin could see by the way his eyes seemed to have trouble focusing that he wasn't completely recovered from his feinting spell. He took up the omega's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, more worried for him than his calm facade let on. The paramedics closed the ambulance doors, and Erwin sat down on the hump beside Levi's gurney as the vehicle began to move.

It seemed the civil unrest wasn't totally quelled after all. Some parties were obviously determined to raise hell over the new omega registration law and the alpha draft. The problem was that their violence wouldn't make these things go away or put an end to the restrictions citizens were facing.

* * *

"Some exciting day you've had, right?" Hange finished checking Levi's pupil response, and she listened to his heartbeat and lungs next. "Talk about having lunch with a bang."

"It wasn't as entertaining as you seem to think," Levi told her. He could still smell the burning flesh, and he started to gag.

"Oh dear," Hange muttered, quickly grabbing up a barf pan from the supply cabinet. She held it under Levi's mouth as he rolled onto his side, fighting the heaves. "Deep, slow breaths. Do you want some water to sip on?"

He nodded. Somehow, he managed to hold back his nausea and bring it under control. Hange left the examination room for a few minutes, and she came back in with one of those giant plastic sippy cups they gave to people in the hospital. She handed it over to Levi, and she resumed her examination of him while he sipped at the ice water.

"You should probably take Dylan out of school," suggested Hange after testing Levi's reflexes. "If bombings are going to be the new flavor of the week, schools might not be safe."

"Shit." Levi looked up at Erwin, tensing.

"I'll go and pick him up now," offered the blond with a frown. "I agree with Hange's point."

"This mess is making me want to just pack up and move to a different country," sighed Levi. "The rioting was bad enough, but now we've got to worry about getting blown up every time we go anywhere."

"It's terrible, I know." Hange stepped back to give Erwin room when he kissed Levi on the cheek. "Be safe out there, Erwin. This could only be the beginning."

Levi watched his husband go, and he sighed again. "If they don't repeal that law and the draft, shit like this is just going to keep happening. Erwin's going to be out in the thick of it. As if his job isn't dangerous enough without crazy people blowing shit up left and right."

"Have you considered home schooling for a while?" Hange suggested. "Just until things settle down, of course."

"I think I may have to," he grumbled. "It's going to cut into my work and tighten our budget, but I'd rather do that than send Dylan to school one day and find out he got blown up or shot to death by some lunatic."

"You could hire someone," offered Hange. "A private tutor to come to your house and teach Dylan. That way you and Erwin can still both work, and it would eliminate the danger of sending him to school."

"That's not a bad idea," conceded Levi. He was still shaken from the incident at lunch, and he hadn't even considered the thought of hiring a home teacher for his son. "Where would we look to find someone like that?"

"Hmm, I have a couple of patients that went that route with their kids. I can touch bases with them and ask for you. In the meantime, you might have to take some time off to teach Dylan yourself."

"If it'll keep him safe and alive, I'll do it." Levi put a hand over his stomach. "What about this one? Is he okay?"

"The baby is fine," assured Hange. "I think shock was more to blame for you passing out than any physical damage. Just take it easy for a couple of days, and try to avoid too much excitement."

"I don't know how the hell I'm going to do that, if there's a new group intent on setting bombs off in the city."

Hange nodded somberly. "I know. Maybe you should spend some time at your cousin's again. Get away from the metropolis for a while, until they find the bombers or determine that this was an isolated event."

"At this rate, I'm starting to think we should just rent or buy a house in the suburbs and say to hell with living in the city."

"You aren't alone in that," sighed Hange. "I've started property hunting myself. Mitras city just isn't a safe place to live anymore."

* * *

"Oh yeah, this is _much_ better than being shipped off to some war zone," Eren said sarcastically after stepping out of the fire truck.

He and the other trainees were brought to the site of the recent bombings to get some hands-on experience with putting out fires and handling emergencies. He wasn't expecting to be involved in something like this so soon after beginning his training course. He grabbed the hose as instructed, and he carried it over to the fire hydrant to hook it up. He spotted Mikasa a few feet away, talking to some soldiers that had arrived on the scene. He finished attaching the hose, and he walked over to her.

"Officer, I could use a hand if you can spare it."

Mikasa turned to look at him, and she seemed a little startled by the sight of him in full fireman gear. "Oh. Eren. What are you doing here?"

"Getting a dose of a firefighter's reality," he told her with a shrug. "When they called it in, our instructor decided to bring all of us trainees to the scene so we could get a taste of what it's going to be like if we make the cut."

"And what do you think so far?" she asked with a tiny smirk.

"It's kind of thrilling, I guess. I wouldn't say it's much safer than being in the army." Eren grimaced a bit at the soldier standing nearby. He was an alpha like himself, and Eren realized that he might not be in that uniform by choice. "Sorry man."

The soldier said nothing. He walked away to converse with some of his fellow military people, a young woman with auburn hair gathered into a bun, and an older man with officer stripes. Eren sighed, feeling bad. "Me and my stupid mouth."

"You don't know that he was drafted," Mikasa pointed out, "and even if he was, he had the same opportunity to get out of it that you did. You can't blame yourself for the choices other people make."

"Yeah, but it still makes me feel like shit. I feel like I cheated or something."

Mikasa took his hands in hers. "Eren, you didn't do this for yourself. You did it for me and for Armin. I personally have no remorse over it. The draft is tyrannical, and so are the added restrictions they've placed on omegas. Nobody is going to convince me otherwise, and even though I'm trying to uphold the law and keep the peace, I understand the anger people must be feeling to drive them to such destructive lengths. None of this would have happened if it weren't for the actions of congress, and now we're all seeing the fruits of their labor."

"Yeah, sour fruit," he muttered. He squeezed her hands. "Doesn't it feel kind of contradictory for you to help enforce restrictions you don't even agree with? I don't know how you and Erwin do it."

Mikasa shrugged. "We're here to protect people. That's our primary duty, and whether a law is fair or not, we're sworn to uphold it." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "But if we couldn't have found a way for you to get out of this draft, I'd have been willing to break the law to keep you safe."

Eren stared at her, highly tempted to kiss her no matter how inappropriate it was. He got shaken out of his daze by a yell from his fire chief.

"Jaeger, what are you doing? This isn't the time to be socializing! Get over here and help put out this fire!"

"Oops, I guess I'm in trouble." He gave Mikasa's hand one more squeeze, and Eren turned to do as he was told. "I'll see you guys at dinner, Mika."

* * *

Erwin explained to Dylan why they were taking him out of school for a while. The boy clearly wasn't happy about it, and nobody could blame him. He'd made a few friends in his classes, and being yanked from school to be home tutored meant being somewhat alienated from his fellow students.

"You can still have play dates on the weekends with your friends," Erwin assured him. "I can almost guarantee that you won't be the only one of your classmates learning at home for a while. It's only temporary."

"Why do people have to go blowing stuff up?" grumbled Dylan with a pout.

"I wish I had an answer that made sense for you," Erwin said. "Even I as a grownup can't comprehend what motivates such violence in people. All I know is that we have to keep you safe, and right now, this is the best way to do it. Can you understand that?"

"I guess," said the boy reluctantly. He looked to his father as Levi joined them in the living room. "Are we going to stay at Aunt Mikasa's again, Baba?"

"For a little while, yeah." Levi sat down beside Erwin on the couch, sighing. "I just left her a message on her voice mail. We'll head over there tomorrow morning."

Erwin put an arm around Levi. He understood his frustration. They'd spent more time at the house Levi grew up in over the past couple of months than they'd spent at their own apartment. Levi had so many memories trapped in that house; memories that he would have just as soon forgotten. Erwin sometimes wondered why Levi visited his uncle Kenny in prison every couple of weeks, knowing it was hard on him to do so. He supposed it was that unshakable family loyalty Levi possessed that drove him to put himself through that.

"At this rate," Levi whispered, watching Dylan as the boy started coloring in his book, "we might as well just move into the place."

Erwin kissed him on the ear. "It would get a bit crowded once the baby comes, if we did that."

"Yeah." Levi frowned in thought. "Hange and I talked about city living versus suburbia while she was checking me out. I think she's considering moving out of the downtown area. I know it would be inconvenient for you with the police station being down here, but maybe we should revisit the idea ourselves."

Erwin looked at him. He'd suggested moving to the suburbs himself, back when he and Levi decided they needed a bigger place. The idea never got seriously examined because Levi felt it was better for them to live close to their places of employment, but Erwin could see how serious Levi was about this.

"If that's what you really want, I'm willing to make the adjustment," Erwin told him softly. "Considering the state of things right now, suburbia is the more ideal setting to raise our family."

Levi nodded, meeting the blond's gaze. "I'm glad you understand. I know you've always wanted to move out of the city. Sorry it took all this for me to get on board with it."

"You were just trying to think practically," excused Erwin. "It may be more fuel efficient to live downtown, but it's clearly not safer. Maybe some day in the future that will change, but with the current political climate, I think it's a good idea to start looking into real estate elsewhere. I'll call up an agency tomorrow and we can get started on that right away."

Levi got up, and he went to the sliding door leading out to the balcony. He stared through the glass at the cityscape, and Erwin joined him. The alpha rubbed his mate's shoulders, sensing his agitation. There wasn't much Erwin could do to comfort Levi right now. Moving to a different location would also mean being in a new school district. Their son would have to start over again and make new friends once it was safe enough for him to go back to school. It was a sad price to pay, but it was necessary for the good of their family.

* * *

They spent a week at Mikasa's, and Hange came through for them and found a personal tutor they could hire. When their work schedules allowed it, Levi and Erwin went house hunting with a local real estate agent. They found a nice, three bedroom home on the market for sale, and while Levi was unsure of whether they could afford to own two houses, Erwin was determined to buy the place.

"It's perfect for us," insisted the blond, motioning at the single story ranch style home. The place had dark blue siding with white trimming, a wrap-around porch and a big, fenced-in back yard. The only stairs were on the front and back porches, which made it ideal for their purposes. Erwin had liked the last house they looked at too, but he was worried about the staircase leading to the second floor and the risk of the baby falling down them after he was born and started crawling.

"We can swing this, Levi. I can get us a home loan, and with both of our incomes and the rent payments of our tenants in the other house, I'm sure we can afford this place. What do you say?"

"Well, it's nice," Levi admitted. "Plenty of room for the family, good sized kitchen and enough yard space to put up a swing set if we want to. I like the landscaping too, and I like that it has an attic for storage. It's not far from Mikasa's place, either."

He turned to look up at the blond. "If you really want to do it, we will. Dylan's going to be pissed over having to start at a new school eventually, but he'll get over it in time."

Erwin smiled. It felt almost surreal to him, the chance to finally have such a picturesque home to live and grow old in. He turned to their real estate agent. "We'd like to make an offer. I think this is the home for us."

"Excellent," enthused the woman. "I can get the paperwork drawn up for you today. Since this house just came on to the market, I don't think they've gotten any other offers for it yet. You have a good chance of getting it."

Erwin tried not to get too excited. There was a chance the sellers might find their offer too low and go with someone else. He could already picture the kids playing in the yard. Maybe they could get a dog, too.

"Look at you, all starry eyed," Levi whispered. "Down boy. We don't have it yet."

"Ah, right." Erwin felt a bit sheepish. He'd never really entertained dreams of suburban living until he got with Levi. How his life had changed.

* * *

If Levi felt any lingering doubts about purchasing their new home, they were wiped out when three more bombing incidents happened in the city. That was the last bit of incentive he needed, and when they got word that the sale went through, he was all too happy to hire movers to help them relocate. They were also able to get the furnishings they'd been keeping in storage, since the home they were moving into had enough room for all of it.

Of course, moving again was no picnic for any of them. Levi was starting to show his condition, and Erwin wouldn't let him lift or carry anything heavier than twenty pounds in weight. Dylan stayed at Mikasa's while they moved everything in to the new house, and it took two days in total for them to get all of the furniture and boxes to their destination.

Unpacking everything would have to wait for later. The couple focused on getting all of the kitchenware put away, the food organized and the beds set up and made. Erwin had a clumsy moment while helping the movers bring in his solid oaken coffee table, tripping on the steps up the porch and accidentally dropping his end of the piece on his big toe. Levi heard his howls from inside the house, and he came running out to find his spouse sitting on the steps holding his foot.

"What the hell happened?" demanded the omega as he went to him.

"It's okay," Erwin grunted. "I have nine more almost as good as that one."

"Sorry about that, Mr. Smith," apologized one of the movers with a wince. "I think the two of us can handle this. Maybe you should put some ice on it."

Levi shook his head with a sigh. "You just have a thing for beating yourself up, don't you?" he accused. "Here, get your shoe off and let's have a look at it."

Erwin untied the sneaker, and he gingerly pulled it off and set it aside. The sock came next, and when Levi saw the angry swelling already apparent under the man's big toenail, he grimaced.

"Yeah, you smashed it good. Come on; let's get you inside and on the couch. I'll get some ice for it."

"Levi, I'm too heavy," protested Erwin when the omega started trying to pull him to his feet. "I can just hop."

"And fall over on your face in the process," surmised Levi. "Here, put your arm around my shoulder. You don't have to put your whole weight on me. Just use me as a crutch."

Erwin limped beside the smaller man, trying his best not to lean too heavily on him. They made it into the living room, and Levi helped him over to the couch. "Okay, sit down, you big klutz. I'll be right back."

"Could you grab me a beer while you're at it?" requested Erwin.

"Sure," came the response. Moments later, Levi returned to the living room holding a freezer bag full of crushed ice, a tea towel and a bottle of Erwin's favorite brew. He handed the beverage over to the blond, and he wrapped up the bag of ice. Erwin winced when Levi applied it to his injured toe, and Levi glanced up at his face.

"You've been shot, you've had your head cut open and fuck knows what else in your career as an officer. Don't tell me a bruised toe is going to make you shed a tear."

"Toe injuries are very painful," excused Erwin. "Haven't you ever stubbed one of yours before?"

Levi shrugged. "I watch where I'm going." He moved aside as their hired help carried the coffee table over and set it down in front of the couch. He gave the piece a semi-accusatory look, but it wasn't the table's fault that Erwin didn't pick up his feet.

"Okay, that's the last of it," announced one of the movers. "Thanks for hiring us. I hope your toe feels better, sir."

"Thank you," Erwin remarked, still clenching his jaw with pain. The movers left, and he scooted over and patted the couch for Levi to join him. "Well, here we are in our new home. I'd say it went rather smoothly until the end."

"Yeah, but you might need to have a doctor look at that toe," Levi said seriously. "It could be broken."

"If it is, there's not much they can do about it," reasoned Erwin. He carefully wiggled said toe, grunting with discomfort. "I can move it, so it mustn't be broken."

"That's good." Levi relaxed, resting his arms over the back of the couch and crossing his legs. "You shouldn't try to drive right now, regardless. I'll go and get Dylan from Mikasa's. You should just take it easy and keep ice on that toe."

Erwin had another sip of his beer, and he nodded. "All right. Thanks, love."

* * *

Isabel and Farlan came over to see the new place, and Levi invited them to stay the night in the spare bedroom. They agreed, and they ordered some pizza to celebrate the new place.

"You know," Isabel said between bites, "we should throw you a baby shower, Levi."

"Don't even think of it," he warned. "You know I'm not a fan of social gatherings and baby showers are more of a girly thing."

"But you'd get all kinds of freebies for the kid," Farlan pointed out with a smile.

"He makes a good argument," Erwin mused. "We could probably use some extra baby clothes, and we're going to have to build our budget back up after this move."

Levi sighed, and he nearly cussed. Reminding himself that Dylan was at the table, Levi refrained from spouting off his favorite swear word. "So what all is involved in this baby shower business? Silly party games? Finger foods?"

"There doesn't have to be any party games," Isabel informed him. "Basically your guests bring gifts for the baby and chat about it. You can serve food if you want. I mean, it would be rude not to when people are giving you free stuff. We could do a barbecue and just hang out...maybe put on a football game so the guys don't get bored. I think it'll be fun!"

"Hmm, that doesn't sound too ridiculous," murmured Levi.

"I have an idea," Erwin announced. "We could invite Nanaba to come over, and it can be a double baby shower. That way you won't be the only pregnant person getting doted on."

Levi shrugged. "That could work. If it'll take some of the heat off me, I'm all for it."

"Oh yay!" Isabel clapped enthusiastically. "I love shopping for baby stuff! God knows I'll probably never have one."

"Don't say that," chastised Farlan. "As much as you like kids and animals, I'm sure you'll have a baby of your own someday. You've just got to find a decent guy to do it with and stop going out with losers."

"This from the guy that took a stripper home last week?" Isabel raised a brow at Farlan.

"What's a stripper?" Dylan asked, overhearing Isabel's challenge.

"Ah, it's um...a person that strips paint off of houses when they need to be re-finished," Isabel fibbed.

"No it's not," Levi said flatly. "Dylan, a stripper is someone that takes their clothes off and dances in front of people for money."

Isabel's eyes were round in her face. "L-Levi, do you have to be so...truthful?"

"He's going to learn one day or another, and I find the truth to be generally better than telling him a lie and having him thinking things like hamburgers come from trees and strippers paint houses."

"I know there's no Santa Clause too," Dylan informed with a shrug. "Baba, why do they take their clothes off? Can't they dance with them on?"

"They could, but they wouldn't make as much money."

"Dylan, grownups sometimes enjoy looking at nude people," Erwin explained. "I know it's hard to understand at your age, but it will make more sense as you get older."

"Oh." His nose wrinkled. "Grownups are so weird."

Erwin laughed outright, and so did Isabel and Farlan. Levi merely smirked and accepted his son's assessment of adult behavior. He finished off his slice of pizza, and then he got up from the table and excused himself.

"I'll get the bed ready for you guys. I haven't made that one yet."

"Is it the room you're planning to make into a nursery?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah. Then when the baby's old enough, him and Dylan can share a bedroom."

"Why not give them separate rooms?" Farlan asked in puzzlement. "You've got three of them."

Levi met his husband's gaze, taking note of Erwin's little smile. "Because we might want to have a third kid later on down the line. Until we decide for sure, it's better for them to get used to sharing a bedroom."

"We may one day have an additional room built into the house," Erwin said. He checked on his toe to see how it was doing, and then he addressed their guests again. "Until then, we want to leave the third room available for another addition. Just in case."

"Wow," said Isabel in surprise, looking between Erwin and Levi. "He hasn't even had the second baby yet, and you're got him convinced to think about having a third? You're good, Chief Smith."

Erwin chuckled, and Levi flushed. "He's _too_ good," muttered the omega under his breath. He'd gone from being certain that he didn't want any children at all to fantasizing about having a litter of brats with Erwin's golden hair and blue eyes. Having Dylan also probably had an effect on his attitude about kids.

Levi made his exit to the bedroom his friends would be sleeping in, and he pulled out the trundle bed from underneath the twin. He got some fresh bedding out of the box of linens they hadn't yet put away, and he made both of the beds neatly for his guests. When he came out, everyone had finished their pizza and they were sitting in the living room. Erwin had put on one of the new animated movies they'd just recently bought for Dylan, and Isabel was sitting on the floor with the boy.

Levi joined Erwin and Farlan on the couch as the film started up, and he pushed aside the bandaging on his husband's foot to check on the status of his toe. Levi grimaced. The swelling had gone down, but the nail was black and blue. It was likely to fall off eventually.

"I know, it looks bad," Erwin said upon seeing the expression on Levi's face. "It doesn't hurt as much, though."

"Good." Levi put the bandage back into place, and he relaxed with his hands resting on the tiny curve of his stomach. It occurred to him that he was bigger than he'd been at this stage of pregnancy with Dylan. Levi had heard it said that it wasn't uncommon for expecting parents to start showing sooner with the second pregnancy than they did with the first. It also occurred to him for the first time that with a man of Erwin's height and stature as the paternal father, this kid was likely to come out weighing more than Dylan had.

"Levi, is something wrong?"

Levi looked at his spouse, realizing he had a look of faint horror on his face. "I was just thinking of how big this baby's going to be," he admitted. "I may end up having to get a c-section."

Erwin frowned at the announcement. "Hopefully it won't come to that. I've been doing some reading up on it myself, and the second child is supposed to be easier to deliver than the first."

Levi took some comfort in that. He'd read that too, and now that he was thinking of it, he remembered how difficult giving birth to Dylan had been for him. He hoped it was true that the second baby would come easier. His memories of his struggle to bring Dylan into the world were a bit blurred, but he did remember the pain and exhaustion. People said you forget about the pain once the kid is born, but Levi sure as shit hadn't.

"Hey, don't worry Levi," Farlan encouraged. "I'm sure it'll go a lot easier than you think, this time around."

"We can hope," sighed the omega. What had he let himself get talked into?

"You know what?" Isabel said, twisting around to look up at Levi, "When you go into the hospital to have this one, me and Farlan can cook up some meals for you. That way, you and Erwin won't have to worry about cooking for the first few days after the birth."

"Yeah, we can do that," agreed Farlan. "Whatever helps, bro."

"I appreciate that." Levi had never considered asking any friends or family to cook meals for him, but his first childbirth had been under completely different circumstances. Having someone to cook food for him and help him with Dylan and the baby would certainly make things easier.

Erwin put an arm around Levi's shoulders. "It's going to be all right. You'll see."

* * *

-To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

"'It's going to be all right'," growled Levi a month later, repeating Erwin's words to himself as he stared at the results of his sonogram. Two heartbeats. Two babies. He was having twins. It seemed ludicrous to him, because multiple births were even rarer for omegas than they were for women. The proof was in his hands though, and it certainly explained why his stomach was expanding so quickly.

Hange came back in to the examination room, and she gave him a rather strained smile. "I take it by the look on your face that you weren't prepared for the possibility of twins."

Levi glared at her.

"Hey, it's not _my_ doing," defended Hange innocently. "I'm just the doctor, not the one that put them in there."

Levi dropped the sonogram image into his lap, and he splayed his hands over the swell of his abdomen. "That son of a bitch should have warned me that twins run in his family."

"Now, don't be too hard on Erwin," advised Hange. "He might not have even known, especially if it skips several generations."

"I'm not gonna be able to move by the time I'm in my third trimester," he predicted sourly. "I'll have to roll around like some bloated slug to get around."

"I don't think it's going to be that bad," she predicted. "The fetuses are actually smaller than average because there are two of them. You'll be bigger than you were with Dylan, but it shouldn't be that extreme. This does explain why your symptoms have been so much stronger with this pregnancy, though. How is the morning sickness? Still having it?"

Levi nodded. "Like clockwork. I'm tired all the time, too. Worse than I was with Dylan."

"We'll boost your vitamin intake to try and help with the energy reserves," she suggested. "The morning sickness should begin to ease off in a couple of weeks, but if it doesn't, we'll look into prescribing something for nausea. I hesitate to do that unless it's truly necessary, so let's just give it a little time first."

"All right. What else do I need to be doing differently with this pregnancy? I don't know jack shit about carrying twins."

"Well, you should invest in some extra pillows, for a start. Having your own personal mountain of them might help you sleep better. There are a few different sleeping positions recommended for advanced twin pregnancies that you'll need to try out as you get further along. Oh, and you'll need to have more ultrasounds this time around than you did the last time. I don't want to worry you, but there are greater risks of abnormalities simply because you're carrying two babies instead of one."

"Great." Levi frowned. "So what kind of twins are they? Can you tell yet?"

"Fraternal," answered Hange. "They each have their own separate placenta. That's a good thing, Levi. It means there's fewer risks than there would be if they were monochorionic twins."

"Mono what?"

"Twins that share the same placenta," she clarified. "Listen, I know it's a shock and it's worrisome, but you're young, healthy and following your dietary plan perfectly. You've gained the ideal amount of weight for this kind of pregnancy so far. We just need to adjust your vitamin intake to ensure you don't suffer iron deficiency, calcium deficiency or anemia. There's commonly also a greater risk of gestational diabetes developing for some parents expecting twins, but as long as you take good care of yourself, I think you'll be fine."

"What about activities?" Levi asked. "Should I still do the exercises, or are those off the menu now?"

"You can keep doing them," she encouraged. "It's important that you work out the right muscle groups to prepare for the birth, but maybe cut down on the length of time and how many repetitions you do. The exercises will also help reduce back strain as you get bigger. I suggest you get Erwin to give you back massages at night to help ease tired muscles and make sleep come easier for you."

"Oh, believe me," he grumbled, "he's going to be put to work like a masseuse. So, are they both boys, or is it too soon to tell?"

"Hmm, it's a bit early to be sure." Hange picked up the ultrasound and checked it out. "They weren't in the ideal position to see, but you know statistically, they're almost guaranteed to be boys."

Levi accepted that. "Maybe we'll find out next time."

"I'm sure we will." Hange smiled at him. "Hey, don't panic. So far they're both very healthy, and so are you. You'll make it through this. It's just going to be a little more work for both you and Erwin."

"Tch. Right. Only a 'little' more work."

She patted him on the shoulder. "I'll get your vitamin list ready for you. Make sure to pick more up when you leave here if you're running low on any of them. We need to ensure you get enough supplements, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll need to get more Iron," he surmised. "Probably need to buy stretchier shirts, too. This one's already started riding up on me, and I don't want to flash my belly at everyone."

* * *

"Twins?" Erwin repeated dumbly, staring blankly at the wall as Levi told him the news over the phone. "We...we're having _twins_?"

"That's what I said," answered the omega peevishly. "It's all your fault, too. Twins don't run in my family."

"Levi, that's...that's amazing!" Erwin's smile took to his ears. "I had no idea."

"Didn't you?" came the grouchy response. "You mean to tell me you didn't have the faintest clue that twins ran in your family?"

Erwin scratched the back of his head, his smile fading into a grimace. "Well, there may have been twins somewhere far back in my family tree, but not in recent generations. I didn't realize it was actually genetic. If I did, I would have told you."

Levi was silent on the other line.

"You're angry with me," guessed Erwin.

"A little bit, yeah. I know you're thrilled to be getting a two-for-one, but _I'm_ the one that's going to be pushing these brats out of me while you stand there telling me to breathe."

"I know, it's unfair," Erwin said, trying to pacify his angry mate. "You know that I would do it for you if—"

"Don't give me that crap," snapped Levi. "It's easy for you to say that when it's biologically impossible."

"What can I do?" Erwin asked patiently. "How can I make this better for you, Levi?"

"I don't know," sighed the omega. "I just wasn't expecting this at all. Back rubs and foot rubs will help, I guess. Pick me up one of those pregnancy pillows from the store on your way home, too. Oh, and some magnetic insoles for my shoes. Vanilla ice cream too, now that I'm thinking about it."

Erwin quickly took up a pen, found a piece of scrap paper and wrote down the list. "Absolutely. Anything else?"

"Yeah, some iron supplements. Hange says I've got to double up on my vitamin intake since I'm carrying twice the load. I was going to get it myself, but I think I'll let you do that."

"Fair enough. I'll also stop by our favorite Ramen place and pick up dinner, if you like."

"Yeah. I want the mushroom ramen bowl. Get a side of the char grilled edamame, too."

Erwin nodded and wrote it down. "All right. I'll see you tonight when I get home. Levi, please don't hold this against me. I didn't purposely strive for twins when we were trying to conceive."

"I know," allowed the omega, his voice softening a bit. "Just let me be angry about it for a bit. It wasn't what I signed up for when we started planning this and the shock is still fresh."

"I understand. I love you."

"Yeah, whatever," grumbled Levi. "See you later."

Erwin winced as the connection was lost. Levi wasn't the most affectionate partner in the world when there were other people around to see or hear him interact with Erwin, but he usually would have at least responded with: _"You too"_. The fact that he hadn't this time told Erwin that he was very irritated indeed.

Mike came in with some paperwork to file, and he noticed it when Erwin started to grin helplessly again. "What's up, Chief? You look like the cat that swallowed the canary."

"Levi's carrying twins," announced Erwin. "I just found out."

Mike went still, staring at his friend. "No shit?"

"No shit. He isn't exactly thrilled about it right now, but I think he'll come around when he's had time to adjust to it."

Mike snorted. "That little guy's going to be split in two when he gives birth."

"They aren't both going to come out at the same time," objected Erwin. "He'll have one, and then the other will follow."

"Still, you might want to make plans for a c-section," Mike said seriously. "Levi's already getting pretty big for how far along he is."

Erwin's joy became compromised by a fresh wave of guilt. "God, I'm an asshole."

"Why do you say that?" Mike asked. He sat down at his desk, and he started typing up reports.

"Because all I can think of is how happy I am that we're going to have two babies. Levi is going to be miserable throughout this pregnancy."

"You're allowed to be happy," reasoned Mike. "You told me last week that you hope Levi will be willing to have at least one more kid after this. Now it's guaranteed and you won't have to beg him to have a third."

"Yes, but my happiness is his torment," sighed Erwin. "When I said I wanted more kids, I meant one at a time. Poor Levi."

"Well, you can't undo it," Mike pointed out. "I'm sure Levi knows that. He can't stay mad at you for something you didn't have any control over."

"I hope to hell you're right," muttered Erwin.

* * *

The double baby shower was thrown that weekend for Levi and Nanaba. He'd resigned himself to his fate, though his resentment toward Erwin for doing this to him lingered for a couple of days after he got the news about the twins. Everyone heard about it by the time the baby shower happened, and though Levi didn't expect to get double the baby gifts, everyone brought something extra for him.

"Look at this," Hange said with a grin, holding up a pair of newborn sized onesies that Mina Carolina had brought. They were powder blue with pink lettering on them. The left one said: "Buy one" and the right one said: "Get one Free".

"Yeah, it's almost as amusing as the set you gave me," Levi said flatly. Hange's set had "I was planned" on one and "I was not" on the other.

"Oh, you need a sense of humor," Hange clucked. She put down the onesies she was holding, and she examined the other items in the gift pile. "These are cute too," she exclaimed when she picked up the matching tan teddy bears that Petra had brought.

"Levi, I think this one was supposed to be for you," Nanaba announced, holding up a black maternity shirt with the words: "Double the Fun" on it in white lettering.

"Thanks." He took it from her and set it in his pile with a sigh. His back was already aching, and he'd hardly been on his feet at all since the shower started.

"Why don't you relocate to your favorite chair?" Erwin suggested when he saw Levi rubbing his lower back. "These dining chairs aren't ideal for your comfort. I'll put everything away while you relax and visit."

Levi nodded, and he got up with a little grunt. He tried to avoid doing the pregnant waddle as he made his way into the living room to sit down. Isabel quickly hopped out of his chair when she saw him coming, and Levi collapsed in it with a sigh. Armin brought the snacks out and set them on the coffee table, and he made up a paper plate for Levi so that the pregnant omega wouldn't have to get up again.

"Do you know what you're having yet, Nanaba?" Mikasa asked the blonde officer when she joined them.

"We don't want to know the sex until it's born," answered Nanaba. "Mike and I think it's better that we don't make our plans based on what gender it's going to be. Everything's neutral until the kid comes out."

"I don't think I could stand not knowing, if it were me," remarked Isabel.

Nanaba shrugged. "The temptation to find out is strong sometimes, but I really feel it would be a mistake for us to start assigning colors and toys to this baby before it's born. I want the kid to decide what he or she likes to play with, not push stereotypes on them."

"So you're not going to mind if you have a boy and he wants to play with dolls?" asked Gunther.

"When I was a little girl," Nanaba informed, "my favorite toys were the kind typically assigned to boys. I liked the toy trucks, the plastic soldiers, the baseball and bat...you get the picture. My mother was always taking them away from me and trying to get me to play with tea sets and dolls. I don't want my child to have that kind of pressure on them."

Mike rubbed Nanaba's shoulder, and he took a seat next to her with a beer in his hand. "She's the boss. I just follow her lead."

"Isn't that how it always goes?" Eren remarked. He was giving Dylan a piggy-back ride, preparing to take the boy out back to play on his swing set.

"That's right," Mikasa agreed dryly. "I'm the boss of you, and don't you forget it."

Levi listened to the banter with half an ear, absently chewing and swallowing pieces of soft cheese and fruits on his plate. He was already so tired. He usually took a nap around this time of day if he wasn't at work, and he'd cut his schedule down by half this week when it became clear to him that he couldn't make it a full day without running out of steam. He nodded off before he realized it, and he jerked awake again with a start when he felt his plate being pulled out of his loosened grip.

"You look pretty wiped, Levi," Farlan said to him. He was the one that took his plate before he could drop it. "If you want to go lay down, nobody's going to mind."

"Yes, you should lie down if you're feeling tired," encouraged Hange after overhearing. "When your body craves rest you need to listen to it, dear."

Levi rubbed his eyes, and he straightened up stubbornly in the chair. "No, I'm okay."

Nobody tried to argue with him, but Levi didn't miss the doubtful looks on some faces. He wished he could have some black tea to help him stay awake, but caffeine was one of the things he'd had to cut out of his diet. Somehow he managed to stay awake for the rest of the shower, but when the last of the guests left, Levi crashed in his chair almost immediately.

* * *

Later that night, Erwin had just finished giving the omega's shoulders and back a soothing rub down, and he got out the blend of essential oils afterwards to rub it into Levi's tummy. Erwin dribbled the fragrant oil into his palm, lifted his spouse's nightshirt up and began to apply it to the cute, expansive mound of Levi's belly. He used both hands to do it, moving them in slow, concentric circles over his mate's smooth skin. He was doing his best to make the pregnancy go as comfortably for Levi as possible, and he'd discovered that his spouse loved having the oils rubbed into his stomach.

"Mmm," hummed Levi drowsily, turning his head to the right and closing his eyes.

"You like the way this feels?" Erwin watched him, admiring his sculpted profile. Nobody should be that cute.

"Yeah," murmured Levi. "It's really nice. My skin feels so tight sometimes, but this always helps."

Erwin bent over the prone omega, and he kissed him softly on the lips. His palms slid with firm, sure strokes over Levi's body, scenting him with the oils and making his skin shine in the lamp light. His thumb brushed against the protruding little nub of Levi's belly button, and he couldn't resist playing with it a little. Erwin could see his mate's nipples poking up under his nightshirt. It seemed like they were always hard now, and that made it more difficult for him to keep his touch clinical.

Erwin swallowed, trying not to stare. He pulled Levi's shirt up further, exposing his nipples to view. They were more defined now, a subtly darker hue of pink. The pecs were more pronounced too from the swelling caused by milk production. Levi had begun wearing padding under his clothes over his chest to keep the friction of material from irritating his nipples and making them lactate. They were far too attractive to him.

"Hey, your breath is tickling me," Levi told him, and Erwin realized he was bringing his face in awfully close to examine the changes in Levi's chest.

Erwin cleared his throat. "Sorry."

He dribbled a little more oil directly onto Levi's stomach, and he continued his ministrations. Levi practically started to purr, and Erwin smiled. He felt movement under his hands, and he paused for a moment to examine the phenomenon. It seemed to be localized to the right, which told him it was coming from the bigger one of the twins unless they'd somehow shifted places since the last ulstrasound.

Erwin's hands drifted up, and he started planting soft kisses on Levi's jaw, and on the lobe of his ear. Levi seemed receptive enough to it. He turned his head to allow better access, and he hummed again when Erwin's lips caressed the spot over his scent gland. Feeling the omega's budding arousal coming through the link, Erwin took a gamble. He stroked the outer sides of Levi's pecs, using gentle pressure. A tiny drop of liquid formed on the tip of both Levi's nipples.

Knowing this wasn't the same situation as when Levi sometimes lactated a little when he got the mating surges, Erwin was hesitant to handle the buds. He partly thought it might give Levi some relief from the swelling if he could express some of the milk, but he also knew the sensitivity caused by the omega's condition might result in too much discomfort for him in the trying.

"Levi," Erwin murmured, now swollen to a painful state in his underwear, "can I kiss them?"

Levi opened his eyes and looked up at the hovering alpha. He caught Erwin's meaning when he brushed his thumbs lightly over each nipple, making them tighten even further. Levi made a low, soft sound that might have been an expression of either pleasure or distress. He nodded hesitantly.

"Just...don't suck too hard," cautioned Levi. "I've never had them played with at this stage before. They're really tender."

Erwin kissed his way down Levi's neck, lifting his shirt even further as he migrated to his chest area. He circled the right nipple with the tip of his tongue, and he gently rubbed the left one with his fingertips. This time he was sure that the noise Levi made was due to pleasure. Erwin lapped at the omega's nipple for a moment, kissed it and then moved to the other one. Levi bent one leg, and his hands roved over Erwin's shoulders and back. His fingers sifted through the blond's hair, and he stiffened against Erwin's thigh.

It was a little awkward with Levi's protruding belly getting in the way, though he was only in his second trimester. Not that he was _huge_ yet despite Levi's belief to the contrary, but Erwin hadn't really initiated any sexual interactions with him since the omega started blooming. He wasn't sure what sort of position was ideal for making out in now, because he was used to his mate being trim and flat-tummied.

Erwin started sucking gently, and Levi's breath caught. He tried to be careful, stroking the pebbled flesh with his tongue as he used mild suction. He tasted the sweet libation against his tongue, his curiosity of the flavor now appeased. Erwin switched to the other nipple again, and he rubbed against his mate suggestively. He wasn't expecting intercourse; not when Levi was already so uncomfortable with his pregnancy. A bit of frottage and playing around was acceptable, however.

"Hah...n-not so hard," warned Levi when Erwin started getting too excited with his suckling.

The alpha immediately gentled his actions again, and he rubbed his husband's belly in a circular motion with one hand. Levi's hand burrowed between their bodies, and Erwin bumped against his palm when it settled on his package. He groaned in appreciation as Levi started squeezing and rubbing him.

"Erwin," sighed the omega, reaching into his companion's underwear to fondle him. "You're getting me really turned on. Feels good."

Erwin started breathing faster, and he again traded nipples. Reminding himself to keep using a soft touch, he kept teasing and sucking, and his hand glided lower to reciprocate Levi's fondling. The omega lifted his hips urgently when Erwin slid his hand into his sleep pants to grip his length. Levi's fist started pumping faster, and his whimper was muffled by his lip-biting attempts to control his voice.

"Want you inside me," Levi informed him breathlessly, flushed with desire and pleasure.

Erwin didn't respond to that. He tried to pretend he didn't hear it, because the temptation to comply was all too strong. He kept drawing on Levi's nipples one at a time, swallowing mouthfuls as he went. He made the mistake of slipping a couple of fingers beneath his mate's balls to rub at his entrance, and when he felt the dampness there, the alpha growled softly with frustration. He couldn't resist, deprived as he was of feeling Levi's body sheath him.

"I wasn't going to ask," gasped Erwin, finally pausing his oral stimulation of Levi's chest, "but...do you think you can take it if I don't put any weight on you?"

Levi was breathing hard and fast as well. He nodded, and he rolled onto his side, got on his hands and knees and pulled his pajama bottoms down. "Take it slow," he advised tightly. "This position should be the safest right now."

Erwin hesitated a moment longer. "I don't want to hurt you or the babies."

"Damn it Smith, I'm presenting my ass to you; something I've only ever done for _you_ since that time in my life I won't mention. You've got me worked up and making out isn't going to be enough for either of us tonight. Do I have to hog-tie you and ride you?"

"That might prove interesting." Erwin chuckled unsteadily at the mental picture, and while having Levi ride him might be another position they could try, he thought doggy-style was probably the best one to start experimenting with. He doubted they would be able to safely make love until after the babies came, once Levi got into his final trimester. Better to take the opportunity while his spouse was willing, interested and not yet overburdened with carrying the twins.

Erwin petted Levi's ass as he settled behind him with his knees between the smaller man's. He pulled his underwear down, and he started to finger him carefully. He watched the digits slide inside of Levi, and he cupped his dangling balls with his free hand to massage them while he sought out and rubbed the omega's prostate. Levi made one of those enchanting, sensual noises that he was so prone to emitting during sex. He bowed his head and panted while Erwin started pumping, curling and twisting his fingers inside of him.

"Gonna come," gasped Levi within moments, shuddering.

Erwin smiled, and he kept going. He loved how he could bring his omega to arrival just by fingering him, or sometimes just by playing with his nipples. Levi was struggling to hold back, Erwin could tell. He didn't allow it. He bent over to kiss the omega's tail bone, and he strummed him inside until Levi lost the battle and came with a strained cry.

Erwin waited for his husband to catch his breath before lining up and easing his throbbing length into him. He moved with excruciating slowness, paranoid that he might jab him inside the wrong way by accident. Once he was fully mounted, he stroked Levi's chest and stomach, bending over his supine form. He didn't really need to ask because he would have sensed it if he was hurting him, but it was in Erwin's nature.

"How is it, Love? Too much?"

"No," gasped Levi. "Just enough. Don't worry."

Taking his word for it, Erwin started to move. He teased his nipples as he rocked with steady, mindful intent. Levi joined in, also moving a bit gingerly as if equally concerned that they might get carried away. Arching over the smaller man, Erwin spoke into his ear.

"I adore you. You're so sensual."

"I'm...a beach ball," Levi gasped, turning his head to look at Erwin sidelong. His expression said that he thought the alpha was just paying him lip service.

Erwin stroked one hand down to rest it over the swell of the omega's abdomen, and he shook his head. "I don't see you that way. You're adorable."

"Hah...oh..." Levi's eyes widened slightly, and he tensed.

Erwin almost stopped, but then he realized the response was a positive one. He pumped again, and he nuzzled Levi's ear when he saw the smaller man's eyes go blank. Erwin reached between Levi's thighs with one hand to fondle him down there, and he kept stimulating his nipples one at a time with the other one. His breath huffed with greater speed and force. He started stroking Levi off, working his hand along the length of his cock as it started firming up again.

This was really his favorite part of these encounters; getting his omega worked up again and again, making him come as many times as possible. It wasn't going to last much longer, though. Erwin was lacking his usual staying power due to going without for a while. His body was climbing that peak quickly, and he clenched his jaw.

"Damn, I'm not going to make it," he gritted. He stopped teasing Levi's nipples to reach desperately between his pelvis and the omega's ass and squeeze the base of his cock. "Just...a bit longer..."

For once, Levi didn't encourage him to just let go. He was moaning steadily, hips jerking to thrust into Erwin's hand and to draw the blond in deeper. He was getting close, and Erwin had no intention of stopping until he gave Levi a second climax. The alpha used firm pressure to prevent himself from arriving, giving it his all.

"Erwin!"

Levi threw his head back and hissed. He twitched in the blond's hand, spilling himself. His ass clenched and throbbed around Erwin's length, and the oddest thing happened then. For the first time to his recollection, Erwin Smith came without ejaculating. It startled him as much as it pleasured. He didn't even know such a thing was possible, but he damned sure knew what an orgasm felt like and he was definitely having one.

"Ah, fuck," Erwin groaned, resting his forehead against Levi's shoulder. He impulsively started to rear back and keep going, but then he knotted inside of the omega. Erwin went still, eyes popping wide. He was stuck. He was _literally_ stuck inside of his mate, and he hadn't even released his seed yet.

Levi was apparently unaware of what had happened. He was caught up in his own gratification, trembling and moaning as the knotting drew out his orgasm. Erwin tried not to be alarmed. He cupped Levi's hips to keep him from trying to move while they were locked together.

"Be still, love," Erwin panted when Levi squirmed. No, he wasn't going anywhere right now, not without hurting his omega _and_ himself in the effort.

"Hunh...still...coming," whined Levi, helpless to stop his inner spasms.

It was a natural reaction for an omega to have a multiple while knotted, as it helped expressed every bit of semen his alpha had to give and improved conception chances. This wasn't what Erwin was used to, though. The knotting was supposed to happen _after_ ejaculation, not before. It was supposed to plug the omega up and keep semen from escaping. Erwin usually had a very short refractory period when in rut, but the knot always shrank after a few moments once orgasm was achieved.

"Shit," Levi grunted, his body shuddering.

Erwin panted heavily, breaking into a sweat. His mate's gripping heat was massaging his cock steadily. He realized that the only way he was going to be able to un-knot from Levi now was if the rolling clenches finished him off. He couldn't move.

"Shh," Erwin urged his spouse, still clutching Levi's hips. "Try not to move, Levi. I...I can't withdraw. We...appear to be stuck."

"What?" Levi turned his head, his brows pinching with alarm even as he moaned and gasped with pleasure. "How? Didn't you...come?"

"I did," answered the blond in a rasp, "but nothing came out. It was...a dry orgasm and I knotted."

"So...unh...it's not gonna go down?"

"I...don't know," admitted the blond. "Maybe if I come again..."

"Oh, fuck."

Even through his sexual bliss, Erwin felt terrible. While most wouldn't consider a steady wave of multiple orgasms torture, he could detect the intensity Levi was experiencing right now. This was going to exhaust his poor omega. A somewhat reckless and desperate idea came to Erwin's mind, and he snatched up the bottle of oil lying near his pillow. He uncapped it, poured some onto his right hand fingers and then sealed it back up. He'd never tried this before, but he didn't know how long it would take him to ejaculate if he just waited for Levi's clenching to milk it from him.

"Hold on, Levi," gasped Erwin. He stroked his mate's hair with his left hand while reaching back behind himself with the right. Erwin grimaced instinctively as he pressed his middle finger into himself. He had physicals once a year that required someone else doing this to him, but he'd never done it to himself before.

"W-what are you doing?" Levi demanded in a voice rapidly going hoarse from moaning.

"Getting a taste of what it's like to be in your place," answered the blond, teeth clenched. He started fingering himself, and it was rather awkward for him to find the spot he was looking for due to his position. He had to turn his wrist awkwardly to feel around for his goal, aiming toward the bladder as best he could.

"Ah! Shit!" Erwin succeeded before he was prepared for it. He'd expected it to be in deeper, but he was able to touch it more easily than anticipated. The jolt gave him a start, and he had to discipline himself not to jerk his hips. Feeling ignorant and vulgar at once, he started massaging his own prostate.

"Are you...finger fucking yourself?" gasped Levi, turning his head to stare over his shoulder at him with wide eyes.

"Not very well," grunted Erwin. "I'm...trying to finish so...the knot goes down."

"Well...h-hurry," pleaded Levi, now trembling all over. His ass was pulsing around Erwin steadily, and he whimpered when another glob of spunk squirted out of him. "I can't...take much more!"

Erwin tried to hurry, to do as his mate begged. He stopped stroking Levi's hair to work his hand beneath his impaling cock, and he fondled his balls. That, combined with the stimulation of Levi's inner muscles and the prostate massage, finally did the trick. The chords of muscle on Erwin's neck stood out as it happened. He could swear he unloaded everything he hadn't been able to fill Levi with for the past two months or more. Erwin grabbed the headboard of the bed to keep himself from collapsing on Levi.

When it eased up, Erwin was trembling as badly as Levi. It took a couple of minutes for his knot to finally deflate, and he stared down with amazement as he pulled slowly out of his mate. He and Levi were both painted with Erwin's cum. Even with the knot plugging its exit, there was just so much of it that it had trickled out anyway, and more of it flowed from Levi's body once Erwin withdrew.

Levi dropped down on his left side, his black hair sweaty and falling over his eyes. He was still shuddering, breathing like he'd just run a marathon. Erwin wasn't in much better shape. He too lay down, heedless of the wet spot on the bed. He spooned up behind his mate loosely, rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry," Erwin gasped. "That was...new. I wasn't expecting it."

"That makes two of us," answered Levi. "Think it was...'cause I'm pregnant?"

"No, I don't." Erwin combed Levi's bangs out of his eyes for him, and he lifted up on one arm to gaze down at him. "Otherwise, it should have happened the last time we had sex. I think I accidentally did it...trying not to come too soon."

"Well...don't do that again," warned the omega. "Not until after...these brats are born, at least. That's the first time...I've ever prayed for...an orgasm to stop."

"I'm so sorry," apologized the alpha again. "I knew I shouldn't have let it come to intercourse."

Levi rolled over with effort to face the blond. His skin was sparkling with perspiration from the experience. "We don't have to go celibate. At least not until I'm so heavy it's not safe to fuck. Just don't do what you did this time again."

Erwin traced the shell of Levi's ear, admiring the shape of it and the way it curved back just enough to almost give the illusion of a point. He now had another term for Levi's appearance that he hadn't thought of before: elfin.

"I would rather seek Hange's informed opinion on that, love. Neither of us have experience with a twin pregnancy. I'm afraid the possible blood pressure issues she mentioned could cause you to have heart failure if we get too intense in the bedroom."

"She would have advised me against screwing by now, if she thought it was dangerous," Levi pointed out. "Though she probably didn't anticipate the two of us getting stuck like that and me coming 'till I nearly blacked out. I guess I can bring it up at my next appointment."

"You don't need to give her details about this encounter," Erwin said hastily. "Just ask her how much intimacy is safe for us until you've had the babies and recovered."

"Tch. You're blushing."

"No, I'm just flushed from the sex."

Levi smirked. "Then why did your face suddenly get redder when I said I'd ask her about sex at my next appointment?"

Erwin sighed. "I suppose I'm more conservative than you are. It wouldn't really bother me if I weren't determined to be present at the next prenatal appointment. I've already missed two of them."

"All right, then you can ask her and I'll keep my mouth shut."

Erwin thought about it. He really wasn't comfortable discussing his sex life with others, but when it came to Levi's well-being, he'd already made some exceptions. Given the choice between asking subtle questions himself and letting his husband just blurt out what happened and ask how long they could screw before it was too dangerous.

"Okay," he said at last. "Let's go with that plan."

Erwin got up with effort, still tingling and throbbing weirdly from the encounter. "Do you want a shower? We made quite a mess."

Levi surprisingly shook his head. "Can't move yet."

Erwin reached down to rub the omega's back, and then he gathered him up to slide him over a little so that he at least wasn't lying directly on the wet spot. His legs felt shaky as well, and he could hardly blame Levi for choosing rest over bathing for now. Levi was already falling into a drained sleep, defeated utterly by their lovemaking and his pregnancy fatigue.

* * *

Hange informed Erwin that yes, he and Levi could be intimate even up to the final trimester, so long as there were no complications and they used sensible positions to do it. Still though, from that day onward Erwin buckled down on his sexual appetites for Levi's sake. He left it up to the omega to ask for it if Levi wanted their sexual activities to go beyond petting and oral.

As Levi's condition advanced, Dylan did his part to help his father as well. The boy had learned how to make Levi's herbal tea without any supervision. Erwin often came home from work to find Dylan rubbing Levi's feet for him or listening to his belly. It made him proud to see their son taking initiative and trying to be responsible.

Levi went on maternity leave when he got into his third trimester. He just couldn't get comfortable enough in his desk chair to last for more than an hour or so, and he decided it was time to take his leave. He still did some of his clinic work at home on his own laptop computer, refusing to fall completely out of commission and get too lax. Their marriage bed began to resemble some sort of pillow fort due to Erwin's quest to give his mate plenty of cushioning at bedtime and make him less miserable at night.

Erwin's protectiveness of his husband intensified as Levi's due date approached. They got into an argument when Erwin told him that he didn't want Levi visiting his uncle Kenny in prison anymore until after the babies were born, and it resulted in the blond sleeping on the couch for two nights. When Mikasa heard about it—from Levi of course—she offered to visit Kenny in her cousin's stead and keep him updated.

Erwin's concern for Levi was founded on two things: his emotional health, and his physical well-being. He knew his husband only visited the prison out of family obligation, knew it saddened him to do it even if Levi never said so. He also had the perfectly reasonable concern that there would be further bombing attacks while Levi was visiting that part of town. He explained himself in depth to the omega, reminding Levi that there were still isolated bombing incidents happening and in his condition, Levi wouldn't be able to move quickly enough to escape a blast if it happened in his vicinity. That finally settled the argument, and Erwin's couch camping came to an end.

Unlike Levi, Nanaba's pregnancy wasn't very debilitating on her. While she stuck to desk work, she decided to keep working up until the final month, though she did cut back on how many hours she worked in a day. She wasn't due for a little over a month after Levi, but given how his pregnancy was developing, there was speculation that he might end up giving birth sooner than anticipated. Hange had already advised Levi and Erwin that there was a chance the babies might be premature and require time in incubators to help their lungs develop fully.

While everyone was scrambling to prepare for the arrival of their offspring, the military presence in the streets of the nation's cities became more and more common. Unrest spread to rural areas in many places where Martial Law hadn't yet come into effect. Erwin began to suspect that the recent alpha draft had been enacted not just because of the perceived threat from Marley, but to help contain the unrest that congress surely must have anticipated when passing the Omega Registration act.

He and Levi spoke of it one night after tucking Dylan into bed and having some quiet time together before retiring themselves.

"It serves two purposes," mused Erwin, "and I suspect there will be two phases involved in it. The first phase is to get the population at home back under control, quell the chaos and ensure better national security."

Levi tilted his head, frowning grimly. "Then what do you think the next phase is going to be after that?"

"Mobilization for war," answered Erwin. He shrugged. "If the international political situation with Marley gets bad enough to warrant it. They're short on military personnel, as you've seen. First they have to ensure they have the manpower bring the current situation here under control. They've drafted all qualifying alphas, enlisting them for that immediate purpose. Once they feel they have that under control again, they'll do one of two things."

"And those are?" pressed Levi when the alpha lapsed into thought.

"It really depends on what's happening with our foreign relations status by that time. I think they'll either release the drafted soldiers from active duty until such time as they're needed again, or they'll begin specialized combat training for war. As of now, it seems most of the draftees are assigned to local peacekeeping. They've probably only received training on par with law enforcement. If a state of emergency gets declared, those released from duty will be recalled to help defend our country."

"Or invade another one," guessed Levi with a scowl.

Erwin nodded. "Both are possible. Let's just hope the second phase never happens and my theories amount to nothing. Ideally, congress will decide that the new omega restrictions weren't worth the trouble, throw the law out by next year and abolish the draft. We'll just have to wait and see."

Levi grunted, and he rubbed his belly in a circular motion. "If they want fighters bad enough to draft you, they'd better expect to get me as well."

Erwin smiled at him. "I can just see you on the battlefield, awing allies and enemies alike with your martial skills. I wouldn't want to, though."

"If you ever end up going off to war, I'm going to follow," insisted Levi. "I mean, as long as it doesn't happen before I have these two brats. I'm just saying I won't let them ship you off to combat without me."

"Levi, while I believe you mean that, you have to remember that it wouldn't be possible even if you didn't have three little ones to think about. They don't allow omegas in combat positions in the military. They've only recently allowed women, in fact."

"Then they'd better not try to take you from me."

"I don't think that will happen," soothed Erwin. "I'm in a career that makes me exempt, remember?"

"Yeah, well what if they get desperate enough to wave the exemptions they've set down?" Levi's gray eyes were sincere and level on the alpha. "What if they decide: 'Hey, we've got enough beta police and fireman to cover things and we really need more alphas in our ranks'? I wouldn't put it past them, at this point. Congress is full of a bunch of greedy fucking liars and power-hungry dictators, these days."

"You aren't wrong about that," conceded Erwin. He urged Levi to stretch out sidelong on the couch, and he put the omega's sock-clad feet in his lap to start rubbing them. "Try not to think so hard on a future that may not happen, Levi. Focus on what's immediately ahead of us. The birth of our twins, Dylan's education, the plans we have for this house. Those things are what matter the most right now. Everything else is just speculation right now. Live for today. It's better for you and for the babies."

"I know," sighed the omega. He groaned softly as Erwin kneaded the ball of his left foot. "You're the one that brought the subject up, though. You know how I can get about this topic."

"Yes, and I probably shouldn't have said anything," admitted Erwin. "I sometimes forget myself when I start thinking politics and debates. It's not something I should be discussing with you when we're trying to keep your stress levels down."

"You can discuss it with me," said Levi. "I'm not so emotionally fragile I can't have a mature discussion about national politics and what's happening in our nation. Just don't tell me to shut off my concerns like a light switch. It doesn't work that way."

Erwin massaged his way up the smaller man's calves. "Let's compromise then, shall we? If you start getting too upset over such a subject, or if you simply don't feel like talking about it at all, tell me. In return, I promise not to treat you as though you're emotionally fragile. Do we have a deal?"

Levi gave him a bare hint of a smile, and he nodded. "Deal."

* * *

-To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking that chapter 10 will be the final one in this story, but I don't want to write that in stone. There may be a short epilogue afterwards, and I do have plans to write at least one more continuation of this series in the future. Thanks a ton for all of the lovely comments and kudos! 
> 
> P.S. Glen is a little shit; I think he takes after his great uncle Kenny.

As Levi's due date approached, he started sweating bullets. Hange assured him that he was in great shape despite how bloated and tired he felt, so he tried to maintain calm by practicing his meditation techniques. He was too heavy and clumsy by now to perform his usual maternity exercises, so he started doing mild water aerobics at the local pool. That was one of the home improvements he and Erwin had on their list; getting a pool in the back yard. It would have to wait until the economy improved a bit though, and they were definitely going to have to ensure the twins couldn't wander into it.

His expected delivery date came and went without so much as even a single false contraction. That troubled Levi for obvious reasons; not just because he was so uncomfortable, but because it gave rise to concerns over the health of his babies. He set up an appointment with Hange to get everything checked out when he was three days past his due date.

"I don't get it," he told her as he struggled to get onto the examination table. "You told me I'd probably have them early, but here they are, still sitting in my womb like a pair of squatters."

Hange smiled patiently at him, and she helped him get the rest of the way on the table. "Relax, Levi," she advised, seeing through his grouchiness to his underlying anxiety. "It's not uncommon for expecting parents to go past their due date; it's just less likely with twins. Have they been active?"

Levi rubbed his stomach with a frown. "The one on the left might have a career in football in his future, but the one on the right's been pretty quiet. He hasn't moved since the day before yesterday, as far as I can tell."

His worry spiked, and he started imagining the horror of finding out that the smaller twin was dead inside of him and he would have to deliver it stillborn. "Is that normal this late in the game? He's never been as active as his brother, but I should have felt a twitch or something by now, right?"

"Don't panic," Hange said, firmly but gently. "Unborn babies have their still times. Why, I had a client just yesterday that sometimes goes a week without feeling her baby move, but everything is fine. Let's just have a look and determine what's going on, okay?"

Levi tried to relax as Hange lowered the head of the examination table a little. He took a slow breath as she covered him up to the waist with a sheet before lifting his gown to expose his belly. She took the tube of jelly off the warming tray, and she rubbed it over his stomach with a gloved hand. Levi stared absently at the monitor as he waited for her to finish prepping, and when she turned it on and began the scan, his stare focused sharply.

He tensed involuntarily, anticipating the worse.

_Tha-thump...tha-thump...tha-thump..._

Levi couldn't tell if it was his heart he was hearing or not. Then Hange spoke up, cutting through his haze of confused anxiety. "Two separate heartbeats, Levi. Both strong and steady. I'm not detecting any arrhythmia. Look, see? They're both fine. The smaller one is slightly under the recommended size for his development, but that's common with twins, as I told you before."

Levi studied the fuzzy black and white image of his two unborn, and he let go of the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Finally, the little one rolled over and Levi felt the movement as he watched it on the screen.

"Little shit," he muttered. "You scared me."

Hange chuckled. "Have you and Erwin come up with names for them yet?"

Levi nodded. "Yeah. We're going to call the bigger one Goliath and the little one Samson."

Hange raised a brow and blinked at him. She cleared her throat. "Er...okay."

"I'm fucking with you." Levi smirked at her. "It's going to be Kolby for the big guy, and Glen for the little one."

Hange looked subtly relieved. "Ah, those are much better. Sometimes I can't tell when you're serious or not, with that deadpan expression of yours. You would be great at poker."

"Heh. I think I've gambled enough in my life," he informed her. "So they're both okay, right?"

"I'm still going to run some blood tests, but everything looks great so far," Hange assured him. "They're just not ready to hatch yet, I suppose. Maybe it's nature's way of making sure they're fully developed, since they've been sharing your womb and nutrients."

"So how far past the due date can it go before it becomes a real concern?" Levi asked. He was miserable to be sure, but he wasn't going to rush it if his babies needed a little more time to finish developing before birth."

"We'll give it...oh, let's say nine more days," Hange answered after some thought. "If you don't go into labor by then, make an appointment to come in so we can induce. Just remember to keep a bag packed and ready from here on out for your hospital stay in case it sneaks up on you."

Levi nodded. "We already planned ahead. I've got everything organized for when it happens. Might have to switch out a few clothing items and wash them though, at this rate."

"I know it's frustrating," she soothed. "You're ready to get these little guys out of you and get your body back, and it can be just as worrying for a pregnancy to go past its due date as it can be for labor to start prematurely. All I can tell you is that it's better for the babies to stay a while longer than to pop out too quickly. Try to see it that way."

"I...guess that's a decent point," Levi conceded. "I'm just tired of having to support my stomach with my hands when I roll over or walk for too long, and I'm tired of needing help getting up when I sit down. Not even my favorite chair is comfortable for me anymore, and I used to curl up in that and nap without a problem. I haven't seen my own dick for months. Do you know how hard it is to wash down there by myself? You asking me to piss in a cup is like some kind of lightning round challenge on a game show. Tell me, if I manage to do it next time without spraying my own stomach, do I win a car?"

Hange burst into laughter, snorting fitfully. "Oh Levi, you've _got_ to be my favorite patient. Every time I have an appointment with you, I end up snickering impulsively for the rest of the day over your artful candor. What kills me is I don't think you're even trying to be funny!"

"Glad you find my bitching so amusing," he said dryly. He sighed, looking at the monitor again. "But they're healthy. Half the time my whining is..."

Levi broke off with a frown, brows furrowing as he tried to put words to it.

"A defense mechanism?" supplied Hange, sobering yet still smiling at him. "Your complaints are legitimate, but I know you aren't a 'whiner' by nature, Levi. You do it because it distracts you from your anxiety for the safety of that precious cargo you're carrying."

"Tch." Levi averted his gaze, flushing. She'd hit it spot-on. It dawned on him then that Hange truly had become a close friend and confidant, to know him so well. He'd always excused her weird insight on her eccentric personality, but when he thought of it, the woman had been there for him from the start. Though Hange wasn't a regular guest at the dinner table, though she didn't babysit Dylan in the common sense, she'd always been at his family's disposal. It didn't matter if Dylan had a fever or if he was just overheated from playing too hard, she was always quick to offer advice or make room on her schedule for the kid.

"Hey," he said after some silent introspection.

"Hmm?"

Levi met the kind, intelligent eyes of his doctor, and he noted again that they were an unusual shade; somewhere between brown and red. "You're important to us, you know?"

Her gaze softened on him. She bent over to kiss him on the forehead. "And you guys are important to me, cutie."

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed, Levi's face heated. "Yeah well...that's about as sentimental as I'm willing to get."

Hange laughed.

* * *

"So Levi hasn't popped yet, huh?"

Erwin glanced over at his deputy chief, and he shook his head. "No, not yet. Hange says they'll induce labor in about a week if it hasn't happened on its own by then."

"Erwin," Nanaba said in a faintly amused voice, "You've chewed that pen to a pulp. You've got yourself an ink mustache and beard now, FYI."

Erwin stopped chewing on the end of the pen he was holding, put the mutilated thing down and wiped at his face self-consciously. Sure enough, his fingers came away with blue ink on them.

"Shit. Excuse me." He got up from his desk chair and went into the bathroom to try and clean the mess off, covering his mouth with his hand to avoid anyone else seeing what he'd done to himself. He heard Nanaba and Mike's chuckling following him, and he flushed.

Upon making it to the men's room, Erwin studied his reflection in the mirror and he sighed. He curled his lips back to check his teeth. Yes, they had ink all over them as well. Now that he was aware of it, he was surprised he hadn't noticed the bitter taste of the ink on his tongue. He could have poisoned himself. Turning on the hot tap water, he waited for it to warm up and he cupped his hands under the flow to collect some of it.

It took Erwin nearly twenty minutes of scrubbing with hand soap to finally get the mess off of his face. When he was finally satisfied with it, he went back to his desk and he tried to ignore the grins his two upper rank officers were giving him.

"Chief, I know it's not my place to say anything," Nanaba told him, "but you're obviously under a lot of stress right now. Maybe you should take off early and go home to your husband. I know you're worried about him."

Mike nodded in agreement with her. "Yeah. Levi could go into labor at any given moment."

"I can't keep expecting you two to take up my slack," Erwin said stubbornly. "I'm the chief of police. I have responsibilities and I can't shirk them every time I'm feeling a little anxious."

Nanaba sighed. "Now you're just being ridiculous. Look, you're entitled to paternity leave. It's the law. You won't be 'shirking your duty' by taking off-time owed to you, and any other man here would have started theirs a week before their partner's due date."

"I know I sure as hell will be," Mike announced. "Go ahead, Erwin. You're too distracted to be much use to us right now anyway."

Erwin frowned at him. "And what happens when Nanaba goes into labor and you need _your_ paternity leave while I'm still on mine? That leaves this precinct without a chief _or_ a deputy chief."

"Then maybe you should look at the employee roster and decide who to promote to staff superintendent," Nanaba suggested. "We can have two of them, you know. I'm not the only eligible officer in the ranks, Erwin."

"Hmm." He could think of two female officers that would fit the bill, each with her own unique qualities, but both possessing an iron will and capable of doing well under pressure. The choice wasn't that difficult, though. One of the candidates had seniority over the other. He could conceivably promote _both_ of them: the first to staff superintendent and the second to superintendent. The only question in Erwin's mind was whether the second party would have any issues taking orders from the first.

"Get Annie Leonhart and Mikasa Ackerman in here, and let me speak to them in private," Erwin decided at last. "I agree with your suggestion, and I want this taken care of quickly so that I can take my leave."

* * *

Levi was surprised when Erwin pulled up in their driveway three hours earlier than usual. He heard the car drive up, and he looked out the window near the front door to see that Erwin was in his dark blue sedan and not his squad car, which meant this wasn't a temporary stop home for the day. The alpha parked behind Levi's little red coupe, and he got out of his car in full uniform.

The uniform and the presence of Erwin's gun holster and cuffs assured Levi that his husband hadn't been unexpectedly fired or suspended. He'd frankly been worrying about that silently because Erwin had gone along with harboring Kenny after his prison escape. Levi tried not to think about what might happen to Erwin's career if anyone found out he'd neglected to turn a fugitive in, even if he had good reason at the time not to.

Levi waddled to the door, one hand tucked under his belly to support it. He opened it up and watched his mate approach. "What are you doing home so early?"

"Glad to see you too," said Erwin with a smirk. He ascended the stairs to the porch and took his hat off before coming through the door. He bent down to give Levi a kiss of greeting. "I've decided to start my paternity leave. I was going to put it off until you actually went into labor, but Nanaba pointed out that I'm entitled to begin it a week before your due date. Since they're going to induce by the end of next week if you don't go into labor by then..." He shrugged.

Levi relaxed, inwardly grateful that Erwin had chosen to do this. He supported the man's devotion to his job—especially at a turbulent time like this—but he _needed_ his husband right now. Pride was the only thing that had kept Levi from pushing for Erwin to go on paternity leave sooner and stay by his side.

"Well, you can help me shower, then," Levi said to him, taking the blond's police cap and dropping it on his own head. It was naturally too big for him, and it listed forward to cover his eyes.

"Haha! My hat looks adorable on you." Erwin put his arms around Levi, embracing him lightly since the omega's belly was too distended to do more. He rubbed his nose against the smaller man's grinning. "All right, Officer Smith-Ackerman. I'll assist you in this matter as requested."

"Tch. You're such a weirdo."

Levi was smiling a little too, though. Having his alpha at home with him while he waited for the big day to come would make life so much easier. He took the hat off and hung it on the hook on the wall by the door, installed for just that purpose. Levi started his awkward waddle to the hallway leading to the master bathroom, and Erwin followed.

They both stripped so that Erwin could be directly in the shower with him and give him maximum assistance. It had become routine with the couple after Levi got so heavy that he simply couldn't reach some of the places he used to. Erwin got the shower going, stepped into the tub first, and he helped Levi get in with him, steadying him so that he wouldn't slip. Once they were both in with Levi standing under the shower head and Erwin pressed up behind him, Levi closed the sliding door and started bathing.

As always, Erwin waited for the omega to finish getting to the places he could still reach before taking the loofah and shower gel to finish up with the rest for him. He supported Levi while the smaller man washed his hair, and when Levi was finished, Erwin helped him out of the shower/tub combo before bathing himself.

Levi dried off his hair and body, hung the towel and dressed in his comfy maternity pajamas while Erwin finished up. He held the other towel out for his spouse when the alpha stepped out, and Erwin took it from him to dry off. Levi stood back and watched the blond rubbing the towel over his tall, built form, and he admired the sight of him. Even now, with his back constantly aching and his pelvis throbbing from the pressure on it, Levi could appreciate how gorgeous his golden alpha was.

He found himself staring at Erwin's groin, watching his big dick sway a little with the alpha's motions. Even soft, he had an impressive set. Almost to the point of being intimidating, in fact. It was no fucking wonder Levi was carrying two babies instead of one, with such a virile mate putting it to him all the time.

Erwin glanced up after drying off his legs, noticed the fixation of Levi's stare, and grinned. "Aren't you pregnant enough already, love? If you keep staring like that, I'm going to be tempted to put a triplet in you."

Levi snapped out of his daze. He averted his eyes and flushed. "No thank you. I've got all I can carry with these two, you giant cock."

Erwin's throaty laugh made the omega blush deeper. As if of their own accord, his eyes flicked helplessly to the blond's groin again, and sure enough, it was starting to swell.

"Hey, put that thing away," warned Levi with a nod at the slowly lifting organ between his husband's thighs. "It's given me enough trouble and I couldn't ride it right now if I tried."

Erwin dutifully covered himself up with the towel, still smirking with amusement.

"How can you get hard looking at me right now anyway?" Levi wanted to know.

The blond raised a brow at him. "I told you before that your condition doesn't lessen my attraction for you. Besides, with you looking at me the way you just were, what could you expect?"

Levi didn't respond to that, because he knew he'd been leering at the man just moments ago. Instead, he changed the subject. "I'm going to figure out what to make for dinner. Dylan should be home soon. Make sure he does his homework while I cook, all right?"

"Maybe we should exchange places," suggested Erwin. "You relax in front of the television and sit down to help him with homework when he gets home. I'll cook. That way you don't have to be on your feet."

Levi thought about it, and he found it to be a sound suggestion. He'd gotten used to preparing dinner since going on full maternity leave, but now that Erwin was here, he wouldn't have to be on his feet so much. "Yeah, let's do that. Good idea. Now get dressed before I slut over you again."

Another deep laugh followed Levi out the bathroom door. He smirked to himself. Though he often teased Erwin for having a weird sense of humor, he actually liked that quality in him.

* * *

Erwin tried his best to be patient, helpful and supportive of his mate as days went by without a single contraction and Levi's mood plummeted further. The omega became snappier, less patient and even a bit whiney. It was honestly wearing Erwin down and spoiling the excitement of the impending birth for him, but he was partly responsible for his husband's misery. He felt so sorry for Levi that he couldn't bring himself to admonish him for his behavior, except to gently advise him not to take it out on Dylan when Levi got short-tempered with the boy.

Finally, the time came for them to make arrangements for Levi's labor to be induced at the hospital. Erwin made sure that everything his husband would need was packed and ready to go. He saw Dylan off to the school bus, and he told him that his Auntie Isabel would be picking him up and taking him to her place when school let out. Erwin had thought of having Isabel just bring Dylan to the hospital to wait out the birth, but that wouldn't be fair to the boy. They didn't know how long it would take, and Erwin wanted to be sure Dylan had a nice bed to sleep in if it turned into an overnight affair.

After making all the preparations, Erwin loaded everything into the back of his car and helped Levi into the passenger seat. He drove him to the hospital, and the staff came out with a wheelchair to take Levi up to the maternity ward. By now, Levi didn't give two shits about his aversion to staying at hospitals, nor was he concerned about the possibility of having to go under the knife for a c-section. He was just ready to get those babies out of him and end his suffering.

Once they got Levi settled in to the private room they'd requested, Erwin took a seat in the chair by the bed. He reached out to take Levi's hand, watching him with loving concern.

"We're almost there, Levi." Erwin kissed his hand. "Can I get you anything?"

Levi shook his head. "I just want it over with."

"I know."

Hange came in, carrying Levi's medical chart with her. She smiled brightly at the couple after scanning the information in her hands. "How are we feeling today?"

"Nervous," said Erwin.

"Bloated," responded Levi.

"Yes, I imagine," Hange soothed. "Just a little while longer, and we'll get you started."

Moblit came in with a supply cart, and he got Levi's IV started while Hange spoke to the couple.

"All right, let's give you the rundown of how this is going to work. There are a few ways to induce labor, but I've chosen to use the least invasive method for Levi's dignity. What we're going to do is introduce the labor is give him an oral dose of misoprostol; that's a drug that acts as a synthetic hormone like what the body produces during labor. If that doesn't induce contractions, then we'll move on to an IV infusion of oxytocin. I'll be monitoring that the whole time and adjusting the feed accordingly. That should get him going if the first method fails."

"And what happens if neither of those methods work?" Erwin asked.

Hange kept a straight face. "Then we'll have to try more invasive treatment. I'm really not a fan of separating the amniotic sac from the womb to induce. It requires dilation and it's often painful for the patient."

Levi went pale, and Erwin winced at the thought of Hange having to put her hand inside of his mate. "Yes, let's avoid that one at all costs. What else is there?"

"There's the option of a Foley catheter. We would insert a thin tube with a pair of tiny balloons on the end of it. We fill those with water, and the pressure ideally will stimulate the body to release prostaglandins and start the labor."

"Shit, I don't like either of those last two options," Levi announced.

"I know, it sounds awful," agreed Hange, "and I promise you those are at the bottom of the totem pole. It's still preferable to going ahead with a cesarean, however. That will be our very last resort. With luck, we won't have to go further than giving you misoprostol and your body will do the rest. Moblit, do you have the medication?"

The RN nodded. "Yes ma'am. I've got the dosage you recommended ready for him."

"Okay," Hange said. She addressed Levi. "You'll put the pill under your tongue and let it dissolve. Until labor starts, you can drink ice water and just try to relax. If you feel contractions starting, call for a nurse to inform them. If they don't start within an hour, we'll move on to the IV infusion."

"Okay." Levi accepted the little cup containing his medication from Moblit, and he picked up the tablet and put it under his tongue.

Erwin turned on the television and started channel surfing once Hange and Moblit left them alone. There wasn't much on at this time of day besides early morning television, news broadcasts and home cooking shows. Deciding it was better to avoid watching the news and hearing more potentially depressing stories about the state of the country, Erwin turned the TV off and he dug out the deck of cards he'd brought with Levi's things.

"Want to play a few games?" he offered.

Levi nodded, still dissolving the pill he'd been given and unable to speak.

Erwin pulled the rolling food tray over and started shuffling the cards. He suspected they were in for a long wait.

* * *

To both partners' surprise and relief, the first dose of medication did the trick. Levi and Erwin got halfway through their second game of gin rummy when the contractions started. A nurse came in to examine Levi, announced that he was dilating steadily and started making preparations. Erwin got suited up for the event with a robe over his clothes and a sterile mask over his mouth and nose. Hange came in regularly to check on Levi as the contractions got closer together, and she helped coach him on his breathing.

It progressed much faster after that. Levi was in full-blown labor within three hours. He didn't get much of a chance to rest between contractions and his curses could have made a sailor blush. Erwin did his best to help, holding the omega's hand and encouraging him, rubbing his straining belly and feeding him ice chips. Poor Levi threw up at one point; proof of why doctors didn't want expecting parents to eat or drink anything once contractions began.

By three o' four in the afternoon, the bigger of the twins made his entry into the world. Kolby was surprisingly quiet for a newborn, barely even emitting a whimper as they cleaned and swaddled him. Hange lay the newborn on Levi's heaving chest to give him and Erwin a chance to look at him and bond, but she had to almost immediately take the infant again when the second baby started coming.

Glen made his arrival less than twenty minutes later. Levi didn't even get a breather between births, and when the smaller twin arrived with much louder protests than his bigger brother, Erwin grinned down at his flushed, sweaty husband.

"Well," said Erwin loudly over the shrieking of their youngest, "he's definitely yours."

"Very...funny," panted Levi.

There was such a look of relief on his face, and Erwin couldn't blame him. He stroked Levi's hair, and he tugged his mask down to kiss him on his heated forehead. "You did it, love. It's all over, and now we have too perfect new sons. Thank you."

Levi closed his eyes, drained beyond exhaustion. "Call Isabel," he murmured groggily. "Have her bring Dylan so he can meet his new brothers."

"Absolutely," Erwin agreed. "You just rest now. You did really good, Levi."

* * *

Levi was released from the hospital after two days of observation, and they took the twins home with them. Mikasa dropped Dylan off after getting the call that Erwin and Levi were at home, and the family began adjusting to the presence of their new additions. Kolby, like Dylan, was a pretty quiet baby and only fussed when he soiled himself or needed a feeding. Glen on the other hand was much more demanding. He wanted attention constantly, and he seemed to have an excessively high metabolism because despite his smaller size, he required more feedings than his brother.

Dylan's enthusiasm over the new babies was rather adorable to all who witnessed it. He was immediately protective of his little brothers, suspiciously eyeballing anyone that came to visit when they asked to hold either of the twins. He reminded them importantly to support the head and not to drop them; which caused Eren no end of amusement.

In addition to his protectiveness of the twins, Dylan was curious about every aspect of their care and feeding. He watched when their diapers were changed, even though he made a face and complained about the stench when they had soiling of the brown variety. He sat next to Levi and watched during feedings, fascinated that his father could nourish the babies with his own body. He asked questions that sometimes made Levi uncomfortable, typically curious without any compunctions about propriety.

Taking care of the twins was definitely a team effort. The amount of dirty nappies that piled up each day was startling to Erwin. Both he and Levi were exhausted most of the time during the first two weeks after bringing the babies home, but then they began to work out a system between then that allowed for both of them to get some rest. They cared for the newborns in shifts, with Erwin primarily on diaper duty since Levi was the only one that could feed them until it was time to shift them to formula. Levi had considered sticking to nursing until they could eat baby food, but with two of them to care for, he opted out of going longer than three months on the nipple.

Farlan and Isabel were a godsend to the stressed couple during the first month after the birth. They regularly brought home cooked meals over so that Levi and Erwin wouldn't have to cook for themselves, just as they'd promised they would. Hange came for a visit at one point, bearing a gift of extra diapers for them just in case they needed it. Mike and Nanaba also paid a visit to see the twins and spend some time with the family, and of course, Mikasa and her lovers were regular visitors as well.

Eventually, after a month passed, Dylan was knowledgeable enough with how it worked to help with diaper duty when he was home from school. He had to change the babies on the floor with a baby blanket under them since he was too short to use the changing table, but that was fine by Erwin and Levi. The double bassinet they'd purchased for the first months of the twins life was low enough for Dylan to retrieve the babies from and put them back safely.

One night after finally finding the time to do some much-needed housekeeping and laundry, Levi and Erwin bedded down together and the omega expressed a decision he'd come to.

"Erwin, I want to make an appointment to get fixed again."

Erwin lay on his back with the omega's head on his chest, and he combed his fingers through Levi's hair. He nodded, having anticipated such a decision. "If that's what you want, I won't contest it."

Levi lifted his head off the alpha's chest to gaze at him. "You're sure? You know I can't get it done without your permission, now. They might even give me shit about it _with_ your consent, but I'm counting on the fact that we've got three kids to work in our favor for approval."

"I'm not going to put you through that again," Erwin assured him. He met the smaller man's hooded, pale gaze, completely sincere. "We know there's a chance that if we were to try again, it could be another set of twins. That's too much to ask of you, and I'm happy to have three kids. We can call Hange in the morning and see about scheduling the surgery for you."

"Good." Levi sighed, and he lay his head on the blond's chest again. "I didn't think you'd object."

Erwin smirked up at the ceiling. "Given the mountain of garbage produced today alone just from dirty diapers, no. I think we've got all that we can handle now, and I don't blame you for being unwilling to repeat this last pregnancy."

Levi seemed prepared to respond to that, but then a familiar, demanding squall came through the baby monitor, jarring in it's frequency.

"Glen again," sighed Levi. "That kid is more demanding than—"

"I'll see what he needs," interrupted Erwin, sensing the frustration in his mate. He scooted out from under Levi and flipped the covers down to get out of bed. "Just relax, Levi. I know you're tired."

He didn't wait for his spouse's response. He put his robe on over his underwear, left the room and made his way to the nursery to see to his youngest child's needs. Erwin returned to the bedroom moments later, cradling the fussing, tiny infant and trying to comfort him.

"Feeding?" guessed Levi upon looking up at them.

Erwin nodded. "Feeding."

Levi pulled the covers down, reached for the soft towel folded up on his nightstand and spread it out in front of him. He turned on his side and waited for Erwin to lay Glen down on it, and then Levi got the baby positioned at his nipple. Erwin removed his robe and got back into bed with them, watching as Glen began to nurse. Levi had it down to an art by now, having figured out how to conduct these night time feedings while resting at the same time. Sometimes one or both of the twins slept in the bed with them. It was just easier to take care of nursing that way, though both parents had been wary of trying the "family bed" idea at first, out of fear of accidentally rolling over the babies and crushing them.

Erwin and Levi stared at one another, lying side-to-side and face-to-face on the bed while their son drank his fill and settled down. That was one good thing about Glen's outbursts; once they figured out what he wanted, he was usually quick to be pacified. It was when they didn't see to his needs fast enough that things really got loud and obnoxious.

Erwin smiled at his husband. He couldn't be happier, despite the challenge they were dealing with in raising these two new additions. Both of the boys had been born with dark hair, but when that fell out and the new hair grew in, it started out dark and then lightened to a golden blond close to Erwin's tone as it grew out. Both twins had Erwin's shade of blue eyes, but as they weren't identical, they had each inherited different features from their parents.

Kolby favored Erwin in facial features, with the exception that his ears stuck out just a little like Levi's and angled back. Glen looked more like Levi, except that his mouth was wider and shaped a bit more like Erwin's. Everybody said they were both going to be gorgeous when they matured.

"He's going to be an omega," Levi stated softly with a glance down at the suckling baby.

Erwin's brow furrowed a little. "How can you tell? Just because he's small doesn't mean he's destined to be an omega when he matures."

"I don't know," admitted Levi. "It's just a feeling I have. Maybe it's because he requires so much feeding. My mom said I was like that as a baby, though a lot quieter than he is. I read somewhere that omegas need more nutrition as we grow, because our bodies are trying to develop organs that other males don't have. That could be a load of crap, but it seems like a logical theory."

"Well, whether any of our sons turn out to be alpha or omega, I don't want you to worry about anything," Erwin said. "Come what may, we'll take care of them."

* * *

Nanaba had a little girl a short while later. She and Mike named her Penny. Since both of her parents had light hair and eyes, it was no surprise that she came out with the same coloring. Mike expressed some relief that she favored her mother more than she did him in looks, and he joked with Erwin about what a tragedy it would be for a girl to inherit his honker. They threw a party to celebrate the birth of their daughter and naturally, Erwin and his family attended, along with most of the precinct.

Annie and Mikasa were temporarily handling things at the department in the absence of the chief and deputy chief. There were some hang-ups as expected of a pair of unseasoned officers taking on duties they weren't experienced in, but both women had a good deal of common sense and problem solving skills to help them along. There was a bit of friction for a while between the two of them. Annie wasn't truly interested in having a leadership role and Mikasa had trouble deferring to her, so they worked out a compromise with each other and performed more as a team than a superior and a subordinate.

The bombing situations began to dwindle in frequency as the military and law enforcement authorities worked together to identify and detain persons of interest. The ranks in the prisons swelled even further, and over two-hundred inmates were transported three states away to different holding facilities to make room for more.

Meanwhile, tensions with the country of Marley continued to escalate. A trade embargo was put into action against Paradis by the Marley government, which didn't help matters of diplomacy. More missile launches were reported, always landing near or in coastal Paradis waters.

Of course, these things put most citizens on high alert. Some people tried to cross the boarders or waters into neighboring, neutral countries. Port and border authorities had their hands full trying to prevent illegal immigration, while the middle eastern country was openly accepting any citizens from Paradis or Marley that made it to their soil. Other Paradis citizens started building bomb shelters in anticipation of war reaching their country.

It was a troubled time to live in, for certain. Quite often, Levi considered yanking Dylan back out of school for his own safety, even though the terrorist attacks had died off and there hadn't been any further incidents for months. Erwin convinced him not to. He said that they couldn't live in fear and change their way of life so drastically. He said that while prudency was wise and they should always strive to make their children safe, there wasn't currently enough of a threat to take such measures.

Levi conceded to his husband's logic. As protective as Erwin was, he trusted the man to know when it was time to hole up. Erwin had proven time and again how fine-tuned his danger instincts were, so Levi put his faith in his alpha's intuition.

* * *

Erwin eventually returned to work full time, but he changed his hours to mostly night hours so that Levi could work part-time shifts during the day. The arrangement allowed both of them to continue their jobs without compromising time with the kids. Of course there were some instances in which Erwin had to ask for babysitting or take the twins to daycare at the last minute due to emergency situations. For the most part, however, he watched them from seven in the morning until around three in the afternoon, four days per week. Then Levi would come home from his shift and Erwin would go to work from four pm until midnight.

The twins became easier to manage for a time as Erwin and Levi adjusted their system and became more accustomed to the double handful. Then they started to get mobile, and the couple faced a whole new challenge. Kolby wasn't too mischievous, but Glen liked to explore, and he seemed quite interested in following Levi around.

"Whoa, no you don't. Get back here, you little imp." Erwin scooped up his rapidly crawling youngest before Glen could make it to the front door behind Levi. When Levi paused and turned around with the door halfway open, Erwin held the baby up to show him that he had the situation under control. "I've got him. Have a good day at work."

"Make sure you put him in the play pen if you've got to turn your back on him for more than a couple of seconds," reminded Levi.

"Thhhrraa-gah-beboo," babbled the tiny seven month old. He gave Levi a toothless smile and made grabby hands at him.

Levi somehow interpreted Glen's senseless baby language as if the boy were speaking full sentences to him. "No, you don't get any more milk directly from me until I come home from work. You'll have to settle for the bottle, kid."

Levi took a moment to give Erwin a kiss farewell. "Don't let them run over you, gorgeous. See you this afternoon."

"You pumped last night, didn't you?" Erwin asked him, just to be sure. Levi had opted to keep the twins on the breast for longer than originally intended, simply because he was concerned over how small Glen was and wanted to make sure he got the best nutrition possible.

"Yeah." Levi grimaced. "You don't have to worry about resorting to formula this time. I made sure to pump enough to last through my shift today."

Erwin nodded, knowing how uncomfortable the act of expressing his milk into bottles was for Levi. "It won't be long before you won't need to do that anymore. You could quit anytime you like, in fact. They may not like the formula much, but you've given them plenty of your milk."

"I'm gonna try to keep it up for another month, at least," sighed the omega. "Might even try to keep them on my milk until they're a year old and ready to be completely weaned. Depends on my fortitude, I guess."

Erwin smiled at him, unable to fully empathize with what it was like for his mate. "Whatever you think is best. Drive safe."

Levi nodded, and he closed the door behind him. Erwin looked at the baby in his arms and he adjusted his hold on him when Glen's squirming threatened to overbalance him and make Erwin drop him. "Your father thinks you're going to be an omega. I think he may be right."

Not that omegas were known to be particularly high maintenance as babies, but there was something in Glen's attitude and mannerisms that lent credence to Levi's prediction. Erwin thought it was the way the child seemed to automatically draw the attention of alphas and his brothers. Omegas had a kind of aura to them that made alphas instinctively protective...or predatory, depending on the alpha. Generally the predatory behavior didn't manifest toward omegas until they were sexually mature, but in the case of pedophiles...

Erwin shuddered at the thought. No wonder Levi was so wary of leaving the twins in the care of anyone besides close, trustworthy friends and family. It made more sense to Erwin, now that the unsavory thought of pedophiles came to mind.

Erwin started carrying Glen over to the playpen to contain him while he washed up the dishes they'd dirtied at breakfast. He was loathe to do it because the baby complained loudly when he was boxed in, but the carrying harness Erwin usually employed to keep Glen secured to his chest was currently in the wash.

It was then that the alpha came to a horrifying realization. "Where's your brother?"

Erwin looked around frantically, and he started a brisk pace through the house in search of the suddenly missing older twin. "Kolby? Where did you go?"

"I've got him!"

Erwin breathed a sigh of relief when Dylan came out of the hallway leading to the bedrooms, ponderously carrying the eldest of the twins in his arms. "He had a dirty diaper," explained Dylan, "so I changed him in the nursery for you."

"Thank you son, but you really should leave that to me in the mornings and focus on getting ready for school. You should be heading out the door to the bus stop by now."

"I know." Dylan set his brother down carefully, grunting at the wait. "My backpack's by the front door. See you tomorrow, Daddy!"

Erwin winced inwardly. That was the one major drawback to the way his schedule worked now; he only got to see Dylan in the mornings before school and on his single day off work. Even then, the boy usually had some activity going on like baseball, and Erwin missed most of his games. By the time he came home from work each night, everyone was asleep in bed except for Levi, who always waited up for him.

"See you tomorrow," responded Erwin softly. "Dylan? How about this weekend, you and I have a day out together? Just the two of us. What do you think?"

"Sure," agreed the boy. "If you don't have to go to work all the sudden."

"I can find someone to cover for me in the event of a call out," said Erwin with determination. "I'm putting aside this time for you. We've hardly seen one another this month."

Dylan shrugged and picked up his backpack. "It's okay. I know you've got to protect people."

"Still, I want to spend more time with you when possible. Have a good day at school and listen to your teachers."

"I will!"

Dylan went out the door then, leaving Erwin alone with two little troublemakers. Erwin first put Glen in the playpen, and then he picked up Kolby, gave him a snuggle and put him in with his brother. Glen predictably started to whine and cry, but Erwin forced himself to ignore it in the interest of getting the dishes done. He got them rinsed off and loaded in the dishwasher as quickly as he could, gritting his teeth against the shrill, jarring shrieks from Glen.

"All right, all right," Erwin said after finishing up and wiping his hands off. "Bring it down to a medium roar, son. I'm coming."

Erwin retrieved Glen first in order to stifle his caterwauling. He strategically placed the child in the wind up baby swing and got it started. Glen settled down quickly, his complaints altering into happy baby coo's and giggles as the motion entertained him. Kolby was more cooperative and easier to pacify. Erwin set him in the walker and let him wander around and play with the various toys attached to it. It was designed to look like a car, complete with a little steering wheel, a horn, a battery powered toy radio and a toy cell phone. The twins weren't old enough yet to fully grasp how to use all of the features, but the walker was adjustable and it had a supportive head rest for younger babies.

While Glen swung and babbled and Kolby bounced in his walker, gurgled and beeped the little horn, Erwin sat down and turned on the morning news. So far, the political situation with Marley was still tense, but nobody had started any outright hostilities yet. Paradis was essentially in a cold war with their rivals, and Erwin could only hope that it wouldn't escalate beyond that.

* * *

-To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, but there will be an epilogue!

The cold war with Marley lasted for over two years before things finally calmed down and a declaration of peace was drawn up between the two countries. While the alpha draft was put in remission, the registration of both their type and omegas remained intact. Restrictions on suppressants, birth control, sterilization and of course abortion remained intact. Despite all this, things more or less began to return to normal. Martial Law was abolished once the peace declaration went through. No more curfews restricting citizen activities to daylight hours sans a work permit meant that businesses could stay open after dark and people could earn more money.

There were ways of getting around the legal restrictions concerning omega reproduction, of course. People like Hange put their careers on the line to help omegas get lawful approval of medications and procedures that would otherwise be prohibited to them. Levi in particular benefited from this exercise in compassion and liberty. There was a waiting period to get it done and he had to take contraceptives and suppressants in the meantime, but Hange eventually got him on the list to be sterilized.

Everyone expected Eren to quit his job as a firefighter once the draft was no longer in place, but as it turned out, he came to like the job and decided to stick with it. He said it gave him a sense of purpose that he'd been missing in life. Mikasa approved of his choice, and so did Armin. Not that Eren was giving up on his musical hobby; he still had his garage band and they still played and did the occasional gig now and then.

As for the twins, they both had very different personalities despite sharing the same womb. Kolby was an introspective child, rarely speaking out of turn and always thoughtful in his deliveries. His younger brother Glen, however, seemed to take after Levi in his bluntness. Glen started talking sooner than his twin sibling, and he hadn't shut up sense. He asked questions about everything, to the point where even Dylan was groaning for patience.

Dylan was doing well in school, being a straight A and B student. His only studies that were lacking were in gym class and social science. While he was more or less an athletic individual, he hated to be directed in his physical activities. As a star pitcher in his school's baseball team, he made up for his difficulties in other areas.

Levi had of course worked off all of the baby fat he'd gained while carrying the twins. He was honestly in the best shape of his life. He even left Erwin in the dust when they went to the gym together, a fact that left the blond shaking his head in admiration while watching his spouse tirelessly perform repetitions. Erwin also enjoyed watching Levi when the omega practiced his martial arts skills, often sparring with Mikasa.

Over all it was the salad days for the couple. They'd abstained from sex for the first few months after the twins were born, simply because they were both too exhausted to perform. Now that the twins were in their toddler stage and required a bit less attention, Levi and Erwin could afford to put more focus on their personal relationship. That came as a blessing to them both, and Levi demonstrated a playful side that Erwin wasn't quite prepared to handle.

* * *

"Uh..." Erwin stared dumbly at his mate when he joined him in the bedroom to retire for the night. Butt-less leather chaps weren't exactly what he'd expected to walk in on. Combined with thigh-high laced boots and a strategically ripped up black muscle shirt, Levi might as well have painted the words: _"fuck me hard"_ over his forehead.

"Like it?" prompted the omega with a smirk.

Erwin nodded mechanically, his eyes fixating on his omega's revealed pink right nipple. It was poking out through the gash in the material of his shirt, begging attention whether deliberately or not.

"I like it very much," Erwin responded, collecting drool in his mouth. He swallowed impulsively and wiped at his lips. This was the first time Levi had dressed so sexily for him since the birth of the twins, and he feared he might lose his composure and ravish the omega without ceremony.

Levi leaned back against the wall, staring at Erwin with a hooded, silvery gaze. "Then why are you still all the way over there, blondie? Come and get me."

"Oh, you don't know what you're asking for," promised Erwin. He crossed the room to take his husband into his arms, admiring him with a heated blue gaze. "God, you look delectable in this."

Levi's subtle smirk was satisfied and inviting. "That's what I was going for, big stuff. So what do you want to do to me tonight?"

"God, where do I start?" Erwin started kissing Levi's throat, breathing in deeply of his intoxicating scent. His mouth caressed the silky smooth, ivory skin. There wasn't a single part of his mate that he didn't find glorious. His fingers traced patterns over the omega's shirt, and he tweaked the stiffened bud of his visible nipple. Levi gasped softly in response to the tingling sensation Erwin's touch caused, and he put his arms around the alpha's neck.

"Mmm," purred Levi, tilting his head to one side. His fingers curled against Erwin's uniform shirt, tugging it with quiet urgency. "It's been too long."

Yes, it had. Erwin clearly recalled their last encounter, well over a week ago. Levi had ridden him until he was cross-eyed, and yet it hadn't been enough to appease his desire for the man. It was difficult for Erwin to resist his biological imperative. He and Levi would not be having any more children, yet Erwin's alpha instinct was to push the omega down, fuck him blind and impregnate him.

"Levi," groaned Erwin against the smaller man's silken skin. He cupped Levi's ass and lifted him against his body, throbbing almost painfully with need. Levi wrapped his legs around Erwin's waist, further igniting the alpha's lust. Erwin carried Levi over to the bed, deposited him onto it and pinned him down. He pawed at the slinky shirt his companion was wearing, on fire for him.

"You are," Erwin gasped between kisses, "so fucking sexy."

Levi tugged Erwin's shirt out of his pants, and his hands burrowed under it to feel him up. His lips were moist against the blond's, eager and welcoming. He squeezed Erwin around the waist with his thighs, and he pinched his nipples.

"Been saving it up for you," breathed Levi. He stroked the blond's chest, fingers curling into the crisp trail of hair. "I want you so fucking bad, gorgeous."

Levi shifted his hips beneath Erwin, rubbing against him suggestively. The heels of his boots dug into the small of Erwin's back. His tongue flicked teasingly against Erwin's, his breath hot and moist against his lips. Levi's breath caught as Erwin slid a hand between their bodies and palmed his groin. He bucked into the possessive touch, gasping and moaning eagerly. Erwin unzipped Levi's jeans, and he yanked them down a bit to expose him.

"Lift up," commanded Erwin tightly.

Levi did as ordered, and Erwin got off of him to pull his boots and pants off. Rather than discarding the boots, Erwin put them back on Levi's feet with a grin. "I want you to keep these on. Damn, you look good in them."

Levi watched him as the alpha slid the leather up to his thighs, and he spread his legs wide. Lying there on his back in nothing more than his ripped muscle shirt and the thigh-high black boots, he looked positively erotic to Erwin. Levi was breathing heavily, a blush spreading over his high cheekbones. Erwin decided to leave the shirt on him, finding it all too arousing. He started to gently finger the omega, his fingers easing into him with hardly any resistance. Levi was more than wet enough for it, and his hips canted eagerly. He bit Erwin's throat and groaned as the alpha's questing fingers penetrated him to the last knuckle.

"So big," gasped Levi, clenching impulsively around the invasion.

Erwin pumped his fingers, operating more on instinct than conscious thought. He captured Levi's mouth with his own, rubbing against him between the omega's spread thighs. He ached for him, and his erection was so prominent that the button on his pants snapped from the pressure.

"You...made me break my pants," accused Erwin huskily, laughing.

Levi palmed the alpha's goods, gazing up at him with amused, sultry gray eyes. "Got you too excited, did I? Maybe we should free this beast from its cage."

Erwin couldn't agree more, and he bit his lip when Levi worked his pants open and exposed him. He groaned softly as the omega's fingers curled around his length and gave it a firm stroke. "You're playing with fire, love."

"Good thing I'm not sensitive to heat." Levi continued stroking Erwin, his quickening breath tickling the alpha's chest. He guided Erwin to his entrance, pressing the head of his cock lightly against the perineum. "Give it to me, blondie."

Erwin would have normally played around more before mounting him, but Levi had him so hot and eager that he couldn't put it off. He withdrew his fingers and immediately replaced them with his cock, clenching his jaw on a moan. He watched Levi's eyes widen slightly as he drove himself into him, slowly filling him to the hilt. He loved the expressions his omega's face underwent during intercourse. Levi had his deadpan mask down to an art, but he could never maintain it during sex.

"I love the way you look when I'm inside of you," confessed Erwin breathlessly. He pulled out to the tip, and then he slid deeply back in. He smiled at the way Levi gasped, watching his eyes lose focus in pleasure. The pale gaze fixated on Erwin as his words registered for Levi. His hands cupped the blond's ass, giving it a squeeze. His breath hitched in his throat as Erwin pumped again.

"Do you?" gasped Levi. He caught his lower lip between his teeth, visibly struggling to retain some dignity. It was a losing battle. The next pump drove a moan from him. He lifted his head from the pillow and nipped at Erwin's collar bone before kissing it with silky, moist lips.

"I really do," gasped Erwin. He started thrusting harder, driven to greater lust by his mate's actions. He listened to the omega's broken, uneven moans as he took him. Levi was just too exciting for his own good. Erwin arched over him, bending deeply so that he could capture Levi's mouth in a kiss. This was the one disadvantage in their size difference, but Erwin had his ability to adjust to Levi's smaller stature down to an art.

Levi's fingers carded through the blond's hair as their tongues fenced. His exclamations of pleasure were muffled in the bigger male's mouth. He gave Erwin a start by smacking his left butt cheek without warning, and the blond reared back with surprise.

"Like that, do you?" Levi smirked up at him, and he gave him another smack.

It was interesting and new. Erwin had honestly never experienced being spanked by a lover during sex, and his cock twitched in response to it. He groaned, and his hips snapped faster. There was something both naughty and erotic about it. He called Levi's name when the omega gave him another sharp slap, and Erwin completely lost control of himself.

He folded his legs and sat up, grabbing his husband's ankles and hoisting them over his shoulders. He grasped Levi's hips and started yanking him into his thrusts, jaw clenched with sexual tension. The helpless expression on Levi's face drove Erwin to even greater heights. He started slamming into him with force he hadn't used since before they conceived the twins.

"Yes," growled Levi, putting any doubts Erwin had over his own actions to rest. "Fuck me hard...ahh, Erwin!"

Desperately aggressive, Erwin snarled and unleashed his remaining hold on his alpha urges. He stopped briefly to flip Levi over onto his stomach, grabbed his hips and propped the omega's ass in the air. He mounted him again, giving into his instincts to lay claim to that delectable backside. Skin slapped against skin and the bed started banging against the wall with the force of Erwin's lovemaking. He saw Levi's back tense, heard him cry out and he reached under the omega's hips to hold his spurting cock.

Further excited by the feel of Levi coming in his grasp, Erwin bellowed his name and drove hard and deep into him, one final time. He shuddered as he filled his mate and knotted up inside of him. Levi's ass clamped down hard on Erwin's length as the smaller male was driven into multiple orgasm by the sensation of being knotted. Levi's breath came out broken and ragged with his climax, his moans shaky and uneven.

Finally, their needs were sated and the couple collapsed together on the bed, spooned up. Erwin pulled out of Levi, kissing his shoulder and gasping for breath. The omega turned his head to seek out a kiss on the mouth, also winded and shaken.

"I wonder," Erwin breathed against his partner's soft lips, "if it's really possible for a man to die of a heart attack during sex. I think it is, with you."

"Heh, you'd better not." Levi snuggled back against him with a sigh, still dressed in his sensual boots and the ripped muscle shirt.

"I think we'd better take these off of you," remarked Erwin huskily, running a hand over the leather encasing Levi's uppermost calf. "They'll get me turned on again, and you'll never get any sleep."

"Mmm, if I didn't have to work in the morning, I'd have no complaints about that." Levi allowed Erwin to tug the zipper on the inside of one boot down, and he rolled onto his back while the alpha removed both pieces of footwear. He raised his arms over his head to make it easier for Erwin to take off his shirt after that.

Erwin stared down at the sight of his mate in the nude, and he ran his hands over Levi's body with appreciation. There were faded stretch marks on his tight little belly, badges of honor as far as Erwin was concerned. Levi had taken good care of his skin during his pregnancy with Erwin's help, so his marks were probably far fewer than they could have been.

Erwin took his time tracing each mark and every faded scar on his husband's body. He kissed Levi's navel, then his hip. He grinned when he saw the omega's cock begin to stir from the corner of his eye.

"Oi, we're supposed to be winding down for sleep," reminded Levi softly. "You're getting me worked up."

"So rest," advised Erwin. He kissed the flushed tip of Levi's cock. It swelled further and lifted as if in approval. "You don't have to do anything. I'll do all the work."

"Erwin," sighed the omega, combing his fingers through the bigger man's golden hair.

Refusing to be deterred, Erwin closed his lips around the spongy head of his omega's sex. He swirled his tongue around the salty slit crowning it, drawing a gasp from Levi. Now thoroughly invested in his decision to get Levi off again, Erwin started bobbing his head, making slurping noises as he orally pleasured the other male.

"Unh...shit," panted Levi, fully hardening in his determined companion's mouth.

He stopped trying to argue with him, and his pleasure rolled through the link they shared and gratified Erwin. It was a strange thing to feel sexual pleasure without so much as touching himself. It had taken Erwin a while to get used to that, once he and Levi's pair-bond was fully sealed. The first time he'd sucked his mate off, he'd been startled to feel it as though he was the one getting a blow job.

Erwin's nostrils flared with his quickening breath. He grabbed Levi's hands and squeezed them, sucking harder and faster. The omega's hips undulated restlessly, his breathy cries filling Erwin's ears. Close. He was getting so close, so fast. It wouldn't be long. Erwin doubled his efforts, groaning around the stiff flesh he was servicing. The last time he'd done this, he almost reached orgasm. Levi reached completion before that happened, but this time...

Erwin looked up the length of Levi's body to watch his face, and the expression he witnessed on those pale, blushing features did the alpha in. He didn't get the chance to brace for it. Erwin groaned again, more loudly than the last time. He blew his load all over the rumpled sheets, helpless to stop himself. Levi threw his head back, lifted his hips and bucked into Erwin's mouth. The blond swallowed quickly, nearly choking on the spurt of his mate's cum.

Erwin kept sucking and swallowing until Levi softened in his mouth, and then he finally released him. He sat up and wiped his mouth off, grinning down at his panting spouse. "Now you should definitely sleep well."

"Yeah," agreed Levi breathlessly, his chest rising and falling fast, "but we got spunk all over the bedding."

Erwin stretched out beside him, lowered his mouth to Levi's and gave him a brief kiss. He knew Levi didn't care if he tasted his own cum on Erwin's lips, but it still seemed a bit vulgar to the alpha to try and push it on him. "I'll strip and remake the bed. Why don't you sit in your chair while I take care of that?"

Levi nodded, and he got out of bed to do as Erwin suggested. He was a little wobbly on his feet, which made Erwin grin even more. He adored the way Levi tried so hard to be composed but tended to fall just short of it after sex. Erwin watched his raven-haired spouse use the sheets to wipe himself off before going over to his favorite armchair and curling up like a cat on it with a little sigh of contentment.

"You are so damned cute," announced Erwin.

Levi opened his eyes to peer at him sleepily. "Don't you ever get tired of saying that?"

Erwin shook his head. "Never."

* * *

Levi visited Kenny that weekend, and he filled him in on the details about his family life. It still felt odd to him for his uncle to show such interest in his personal life, but every time he visited the old bandit, Kenny demanded to be filled in.

"Dylan's grades are really good," Levi told his uncle. "He's also one of the top hitters in his baseball team. Erwin thinks he could get a scholarship in the future, if he sticks with it."

"Good for the kid," approved Kenny. "What about the little ones? Are they still running you ragged?"

Levi shrugged. "Of course. They're toddlers now. At least when they were newborns they couldn't get into much mischief. I think we've had to childproof the house a lot more for them than we had to with Dylan. Glen's particularly adventurous. Can't turn your back on the little shit for a second, or he'll find something to destroy."

Kenny snickered softly. "Sounds like he takes after me."

"Tch. Probably," agreed Levi. "I know I wasn't that much trouble at that age."

"Your mom said she could just put you down next to your toy blocks and you'd entertain yourself for hours," Kenny informed him. "You practically babysat yourself, according to Kuchel."

A wave of nostalgia swept over Levi. Mention of his mother brought into sharp relief that fact that his sons would never get the chance to see her smile, to hear her soft, melodious voice singing the nursery songs he'd listened to as a child.

"What's wrong, kid?" Kenny asked, picking up on Levi's somber, reflective mood.

Levi shrugged again, glancing away. "It just hit me how much it sucks that my mom didn't live to see her own grandchildren. She used to get so frustrated with me when I said I didn't want any kids. I know it would drive me crazy to hear her saying: _'I told you so'_ after all the debates about me changing my mind, but..." Levi trailed off, unsure of how to convey his feelings.

"But you'd give anything to hear her say that right now," Kenny finished for him.

Levi nodded, compressing his lips.

"I get where you're coming from," Kenny went on, his usually dour expression softening to something more sympathetic. "I wish she was still here too, brat. Kuchel was a special lady, and to hell with anyone that would say otherwise. Those kids of yours would have loved her if they'd had the chance to meet her."

"Yeah," agreed Levi in a whisper. Affection for his mother was one of the only things he and Kenny had ever really agreed on. He sighed. "Hey Kenny...do you believe in the afterlife?"

Kenny tilted his head slightly in thought, and his long fingers drummed on the surface of the counter on his side of the glass. "Yeah, now that you mention it. I do. Not that I've seen a shitload of proof to back it, but I think something lives on after our bodies quit on us. Sometimes I swear it feels like my sister's standing behind me shaking her finger at me when I do something she wouldn't have approved of."

Levi almost cracked a tiny smile. "So Kuchel is your conscience?"

"Tch. If I had one, she'd be it," admitted Kenny. "Looking back, I think of how much more badness I could have gotten into earlier in life if it weren't for your mom chewing me out at every turn when she saw I wasn't flying straight."

"She was a good person," Levi stated. He frowned. He'd taken Dylan to Kuchel's grave a few times and explained that she was his grandmother. He'd explained why people paid their respects to the deceased, and he'd told him that someday, he would be visiting his and Erwin's graves. That had turned out to be a bit of a nightmare the first time, because Dylan immediately started crying at the thought of Levi and Erwin dying on him. Levi had to explain to the boy that everything died eventually, and then he'd filled his head with what Levi felt was essentially bullshit, promising him that they would all meet up again some day in the afterlife.

"I don't know what I believe," Levi said dully after mentally re-living that terrible moment of trying to explain death to his son. "I want to think we all have souls, that we still exist after physical death. I want to believe Mom is watching over me and seeing her grandkids grow up from some ethereal plane of existence, but then logic takes over. What the hell makes _us_ so special that we'd have some kind of immortal spirit form that lives forever? Wouldn't the afterlife get fucking crowded with all those dead people floating around? Look at how many people have died in history. If we're overpopulated in some places right now in physical form, wouldn't everyone be assholes to elbows in the spirit world by now? Talk about your can of sardines."

Kenny chuckled. "You're looking at it the wrong way, midget. You're thinking of it like every person born only lives once and then gets tossed in the same place when they die."

"Then how should I be looking at it?" Levi asked, more interested than he cared to admit. Spiritual philosophy was never a subject he and his uncle had discussed before.

Kenny sucked on his teeth in thought before answering. "Your mom was a really spiritual gal. She was into tarot and shit like that, if you remember."

Levi nodded. He still had one of Kuchel's old tarot decks, simply because he couldn't bring himself to toss it away. Tarot of the Cat People, if he recalled correctly. "Yeah. I remember her laying them down on this green scarf she always kept in the bag with them. She always told me the nine of wands was 'my card' but I never understood what the hell that meant."

"Hmm, nine of wands, eh?" Kenny scratched his head. "If I remember right, that means resilience. Means you challenge yourself and don't shirk responsibility. That's a solid card for you, now that you mention it. Kuchel had you pegged just right."

Levi swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. "Oh."

"She was good at reading people, your mother," Kenny went on. "Guess what card she assigned to me."

Levi's brows pinched. "I don't know all this Tarot stuff. Just tell me."

Kenny chuckled. "Fine. I was 'The Fool'."

Without realizing it, Levi smirked. "Do tell."

Kenny's chuckle became a snicker. "Yeah, she had me pegged just right. I'm always walking the edge of the cliff without noticing the fucking drop beneath my feet. I think I must've come close to giving that gal a heart attack at least a dozen times before we even finished high school. Always getting into fights, always kicking people's asses for glancing her way twice. I was the biggest deterrent to Kuchel's sex life in those days."

Uncomfortable with the subject of his mother having intimate relations, Levi chose not to comment on the last part. "What do you think Mom's signature card would be? Obviously she taught you some of this stuff."

"Hmm." Kenny pondered on it for a couple of seconds. "The Empress. Yeah, that would be Kuchel, one-hundred percent."

"Sounds a little regal for her," Levi remarked.

"Nah, not at all," corrected Kenny. "The Empress is 'gentle power'. She rules almost un-noticed, quiet-like in the background. That would be Kuchel."

Levi's throat tightened again. Yes, that definitely sounded like his mother. He didn't trust himself to speak, so he merely nodded his approval.

"Hey, I think we get recycled," Kenny said after several moments of quiet. "I don't think everyone gets tossed into some sunny field to live out eternity. I think—and so did your mother—that folks get reborn into a new body after a spell. It's just a cycle. Kuchel's waiting for her time to come back, and in the meanwhile she's peeking in on us to see how we're doing. That's what I think."

Levi met the older man's gray eyes, so very much like his own in shade and intensity. Most people would have never guessed the two of them were related to each other except for their eyes. "It sounds nice. Let's hope you're right about that."

* * *

Over the next few months, Erwin was forced to deal with a rash of crimes that took place in association with animal rights activists, of all things. People had more or less gotten over the laws set into place governing omegas and alphas, and the next hot topic was centered on animal cruelty. There were reports of people breaking into scientific research facilities to free test subjects, and Erwin had the unsavory responsibility of ordering the arrest of persons of interest.

"I feel like a monster," confided Erwin one night to Levi after a long day of booking and charging 'environmental terrorists'.

Levi finished swallowing the bite of gumbo he and Erwin made for dinner together, and he shook his head. "Don't be stupid. You're just doing your job."

"I know, but I can empathize with the reasoning behind this new crime wave," Erwin explained. "These people might be breaking the law, but their hearts are in the right place."

"What are they doing?" Dylan asked. He fed Kolby a spoonful of mushy peas, helping like always with the feeding of the twins.

"They're breaking and entering, and they're committing theft and vandalism," answered Erwin. "Now granted; in their minds they're trying to save animals from a life of cruelty and torture. I find that commendable, even though their methods are illegal. That's why I'm suffering this moral dilemma."

"Oh." Dylan seemed to ponder the matter for a moment. "Well, you're a policeman and they're breaking the law. I think Baba's right, Dad. You shouldn't feel bad for doing what you're supposed to be doing. The people that should really be feeling bad are the ones hurting the animals."

Erwin smirked humorlessly. Yes, that was true. Animal experimentation was a sad subject to begin with, and when you added opposition to it into the mix, it made things more complicated. He'd never seen things in black and white. It wasn't easy to walk that thin white line of morality when he could so easily empathize with some of the people he arrested.

"I know," he said at last. "I have a job to do, and my personal feelings on the subject can't be allowed to get in the way of it. Sometimes it's hard, though."

Levi reached beneath the table and squeezed Erwin's knee. "Think of it this way; at least these people are getting treated well when they get brought in. You're not some asshole on a power trip trying to throw his weight around because he's got a badge. You're a good cop and a good person, and even when you make an arrest, you try to protect the person's civil rights. I'll bet none of the other precincts in the nation have a police chief with your sense of decency and fairness."

Embarrassed by the praise, Erwin focused his attention on feeding Glen more of his food. Unlike his twin, the demanding child was a fussy eater and it had taken longer to wean him from the breast. Glen clamped his lips closed and jerked his head to the side when Erwin tried to bring the spoon to his lips. Erwin sighed.

"Son, are we going to do this every night? It's mashed potatoes with cheese; your favorite. Open up for Daddy."

"Plug his nose," suggested Levi, mumbling around another bite of gumbo. He didn't sound like he was kidding.

Erwin ignored the remark. Instead, he made a sound-effect noise mimicking the whir of helicopter blades. "Open up the hatch," he said, pausing briefly to speak. "Chopper A-7 is coming in for a landing, Glen."

The baby looked at Erwin suspiciously, his intelligent blue eyes watching him in a manner similar to Levi's. At the moment, he looked startlingly like his father. Finally, Glen opened up his mouth and allowed Erwin to deposit the bite of food into it. Erwin smiled as the child chewed and swallowed the creamy potato mash.

"There's always a diplomatic solution," Erwin informed his husband smugly.

Levi shrugged, and he wiped Kolby's face off upon noticing that he'd slopped a little on the last bite his older brother fed him. "Sometimes I think diplomacy is wasted on that kid. He's got to learn he's not the one in charge or we'll be doomed."

Erwin didn't disagree with that. He knew he went too easy on Glen. He was a spirited child that was well aware of the attention he got. He knew how to manipulate people to get his way. It didn't help that he was so damned adorable, and though Levi lectured about spoiling Glen, he was guilty of coddling him at times himself.

"We're going to have to beat the alphas off with a stick," predicted Erwin softly, watching his youngest with a sense of dread. Yes, Glen was a beautiful child, and he was sure to grow into a stunning omega; provided their predictions about his type were correct. Erwin almost hoped to be proven wrong. It would be so much easier all around if all of their children turned out to be alphas, or even if one of them matured into beta types. Raising an omega would be a true challenge, especially when sexual maturity was reached and heat cycles started.

"We've got years before we have to worry about that," Levi reminded him. "Right now let's just focus on getting him to eat his dinner. At least we can count on Hange to put him on suppressants and birth control when he hits puberty."

Erwin nodded. Thank goodness for Hange, her liberal mindset and her willingness to bend the rules for her friends. He could only imagine the nightmare scenario of being a parent trying to deal with a child's first heat cycle without the security of being able to put him on proper medications to control future incidents. It was no wonder home schooling was on the rise for people with omega offspring to look after. Erwin was frankly anxious over the thought of keeping Glen in the public school system once he hit puberty, but they didn't know for sure that he was really going to be an omega type yet.

"Well, I suppose all we can do is play the waiting game and see how things go," he reasoned.

Come what may, Erwin would protect his family as best as he could.

* * *

-To be continued


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very loooong epilogue. I wasn't prepared for the word count to be honest.

They'd just celebrated Dylan's seventeenth birthday. Levi took him out the next day to eat at his favorite Japanese restaurant for lunch, allowing him to stay home from school for the day as a birthday treat. He was terribly miffed when the hostess mistook the two of them for siblings.

"I have a wonderful table for you and your little brother," she said to Dylan. "Right this way!"

Levi's jaw dropped, and he shot a warning glare at his son when Dylan snickered into his hand. He was too blind-sided to correct the young woman, and he followed behind the hostess to the table she'd picked out for them by the south window of the place. Levi took his seat and opened up the menu, grumbling under his breath as the hostess left him and his son to browse the food selection.

" _'Little brother'_. Can't she tell age?"

"Well Baba, you really don't look your age," excused Dylan. "You should be used to people mistaking us for brothers by now."

Levi sighed, peering over his menu at his son. He could have been looking at a mirror, save for the fact that Dylan was half a foot taller than him, had a slightly darker complexion and darker eyes. Dylan even wore his hair in the same undercut style as Levi, which only served to cause more confusion to strangers. Levi supposed he couldn't really blame people for assuming they were brothers, but being referred to as the 'little brother' truly rankled him. He didn't think he looked _that_ young.

"So what are you having?" Levi asked, dropping the subject. He already knew he wanted the ramen. It was his favorite dish to order at this place.

"Hmm. I think I'll get the sashimi appetizer and the pint sized katsu bento box."

"Good choice," approved Levi. "I might go for some sashimi as an appetizer too, now that you mention it."

"Can I get a beer?" Dylan asked.

Levi narrowed his eyes in thought. Dylan was almost the legal age to join the military, and as far as he was concerned, if he was old enough to risk death for his country he was damned well old enough to have a beer. However, he still had a year to go before he was drafting age. Erwin would shit himself if he found out Levi contributed to the delinquency of a minor, son or no son.

"No, that's not a good idea," he said at last.

Dylan sighed. "Fine, I'll have cream soda instead."

Levi smirked at him. "Don't be in such a hurry to grow up, kid. You'll only be a teenager once, and when you're an adult and having to face responsibilities of paying your own rent and buying your own groceries, you'll miss these days."

"I just wanted to try some of that Japanese beer I've heard so much about." Dylan eyed Levi tactfully. "You know I've had beer before, right?"

"I like to pretend that isn't true," stated Levi flatly. "Don't spoil my image of you being the perfect kid, Dylan."

The young alpha chuckled. "As practical as you are, it's funny to hear you say something like that. What are you going to do when I start police academy next year? You know there's going to be parties despite everyone training to be in law enforcement."

Levi grumbled. He wasn't terribly keen on the thought of his boy joining the police force, but if it would keep the military from dragging him off to war if political tensions got ugly again, he'd take it over Dylan getting drafted into service. At least he'd be working with his dad and his aunt if he made the cut and earned his badge. Levi couldn't see any reason why Dylan would fail at that. He'd trained the boy in martial arts himself, and Erwin also gave him combat training. Dylan was in great shape; athletically built, active and extremely intelligent. He should be a shoe-in for the police force.

It was the inherent danger in the job that bothered Levi the most. That would make three of his family members participating in a career that could very well be the death of them. Levi wasn't one to coddle, though. Dylan was a free person, and if becoming a police officer like his dad was his calling, then all Levi could do was support him.

The waiter came to take their order, and he brought ice water for them to sip on. To Levi's annoyance and Dylan's amusement, the man addressed the latter of the two to take the order. Obviously he too was under the mistaken impression that Levi was Dylan's little brother...or else the guy sensed that he was an omega and Dylan was an alpha. People tended to defer to the alpha in a pair or group before anyone else.

"My father is going to have the mushroom ramen," explained Dylan. "I'm having the katsu bento box, and we'll both take an order of the sashimi sampler as an appetizer."

The waiter blinked at Levi, briefly expressing his surprise to learn that he was old enough to have a son Dylan's age. "Good choices. What will you be having to drink with that?"

"Jasmine tea for me," answered Levi. "A cream soda for the kid here."

The waiter took the orders and told them that their appetizers should be ready within seven to ten minutes. He then got their drinks to them and left the pair in privacy for a while.

"Hey Baba, you said that when I'm old enough, I can go and visit uncle Kenny."

Levi nodded, pouring a little honey into his beverage to sweeten it. "So I did."

"Then can I?" pressed Dylan. "I'm graduating next year and I'll be able to enroll in the Police Academy. Doesn't that qualify me to be old enough to pay him a visit?"

Levi thought about it as he sipped his tea. Yes, he'd promised Dylan that he would let him visit his great uncle in prison when he felt he was mature enough to handle it. Dylan was holding down a part-time job as a pizza delivery driver while going to school, he watched over his younger brothers without complaint when Levi and Erwin wanted to have a date night, and he rarely got into trouble. For all intents and purposes, Dylan was a young adult now.

"All right," Levi agreed after mulling it over for a bit. "I'll give you permission to pay him a visit this weekend, if you think you've got the stones to handle it. Just remember to do what the guards say, don't argue with them and don't be careless enough to bring anything that might be considered a weapon into the facility with you. That means you'll need to take that spike I gave you off your key chain and leave it behind in the car. I'll talk to your dad and get him to leave his sedan for you to drive on Saturday. He can take his patrol car home with him that night. Just make sure you replace any gas you use and be home by midnight."

Dylan looked confused. "Uh, I'm not planning on staying at the prison all night long."

"I know that. I'm just giving you the chance to go out and do something afterwards if you want. Pick up a couple of your friends and go see a movie or something. That's what Saturday nights are for, right?"

Dylan relaxed, and he smiled. "Thanks, Baba."

Levi shrugged, playing it down. He'd given up on trying to get Dylan to stop calling him "Baba". He'd initially tried to wean him off that term of endearment once Dylan hit his teen years, but in truth, it would have felt strange to Levi for his son to suddenly start calling him father or papa. He even admitted to himself that it would upset him on some level. The fact that Dylan still used the term reinforced their bond and reminded Levi that he and his first born had a special kind of relationship.

The sashimi came, and they dug into it and talked about what kind of film Dylan might be interested in seeing. Despite the frustration of people getting the wrong impression about Levi's age and relation to Dylan, it turned out to be a nice outing.

* * *

Dylan took a page from his father's book and schooled his face into a bland expression. He'd already been whistled at by a couple of alpha prisoners while walking past the fenced-in exercise area. Under his breath, he muttered complaints, however.

"I'm not an omega, you dumb-asses."

Dylan was getting tired of people mistaking him for an omega. Not that he thought there was anything shameful in being an omega, but the frequency in which people mistook him for one based on his looks did get frustrating. He might not have a squared jaw, his shoulders might not be as broad as the average alpha's and he evidently didn't possess that certain timbre of voice that most people associated with alpha types, but he was still an alpha.

He flushed when one of the inmates made a particularly lewd comment about breaking his dick off in his ass. Now Dylan understood why his father was so reluctant to let him come and visit Uncle Kenny. While his expression remained calm, his footsteps quickened and it was a relief to make it inside the building and away from visual and verbal range of the inmates in the yard.

"Dylan Smith," he told the guard at the check point. "I've got an appointment to visit my uncle, Kenny Ackerman."

"Please leave your keys, wallet and cell phone here with me," instructed the redheaded woman. "You get twenty minutes. You can get your things back when you leave."

Dylan placed the requested items in the plastic bag provided to him, and the guard labeled it with the time, date and his name. He walked through the metal detector, allowed himself to be briefly patted down by the male guard on the other side and then followed another guard through the grated door when the buzzer went off to unlock it. He ended up in a large room divided by a half-wall and reinforced glass windows. The guard directed him to the booth labeled "A-7" and instructed him to speak to the prisoner through the phone handset attached to the side of it.

A few moments later, Kenny came shuffling in on the other side in the company of another guard. He grinned at Dylan when he saw him through the glass, and he sat down on the opposite side of the glass. They both picked up their handsets and Kenny was the first to speak.

"I'll be damned. Look at you, kid. It's like seeing Levi reborn in a taller body."

Dylan smiled slightly. "People always mistake us for brothers when we're out somewhere together. How are you doing, Uncle Kenny?"

The older male shrugged. "Can't complain too much, I guess. We get three square meals a day and they let us watch movies once a week. It could be a lot worse."

Dylan nodded. He suffered no illusions about his great uncle; Levi had explained to him that Kenny had killed some people that he'd felt had wronged the family back in the day. He'd never gone into details though, and Dylan was itching with curiosity.

"Uncle Kenny, Father won't tell me exactly why you killed those people," Dylan said. "I don't believe you're evil. You had to have a good reason."

Kenny eyed him thoughtfully. "I killed those folks because they were drug dealers. They were destroying lives. How much has your father told you about his past, Dylan?"

"Not much," admitted the young man. "He did say he was in a bad place for a while and he left me with Dad while he was struggling to get things straightened out."

"Hmm. Did he tell you _why_ he was in a 'bad place'?"

Dylan shook his head. "He doesn't like to talk about it."

Kenny whistled low and soft. "Well, damn. This puts me on the spot."

"What was going on back in those days, Uncle Kenny?" pressed Dylan. "What's Baba afraid to tell me?"

Kenny met Dylan's eyes through the clear panel, and he hesitated. "Anything I tell you can't go any further than us, you got it?"

Dylan nodded eagerly. Finally, he might discover the answers to some of the questions he'd been harboring about how his parents met and why Levi wasn't in his life for the first year of it.

* * *

When the visit was over with, Dylan promised to send Kenny more photos of the family, and he left the prison rather hastily. It was nice to see his uncle again, but the place was so damned depressing and what he'd learned only made it worse. Levi had been a drug addict. At first he didn't want to believe it, but when Dylan thought of what his father did for a living and how close-mouthed he and Erwin both were concerning the beginning days of their relationship, it made sense. Kenny had gone after the people that dealt to Levi. That was why he was in prison.

As he drove to the park for some quiet time to reflect, Dylan thought about everything Kenny told him during their visit. Their wasn't enough time for him to go into great detail, but he'd explained that Levi just fell in with the wrong crowd, got addicted to heroin and eventually ended up in the hospital because of it. Erwin tried to help him, the two of them got together and Dylan was conceived as a result.

It was strange to think of his own conception as an unintended accident. Maybe that was why his parents never discussed it with him; they didn't want him to feel like he was never wanted. Dylan knew that wasn't the case, though. Erwin had always been a solid, supportive presence in his life and he had never given Dylan any reason to believe he didn't love him with his whole heart. Levi came back to them after getting his life back together, and he'd been the best father Dylan could ever ask for over the years.

Dylan pulled up at the park, got out of the car and walked the jogging trail with his hands in his jeans pockets. He couldn't be upset with his baba for keeping that part of his past from him. He couldn't blame him for wanting to keep it buried, and Dylan was sure that Levi probably knew Kenny would spill the beans when asked about it. He wondered what his father must have been feeling when considering that. Maybe that was why Levi suggested he go out and do something he enjoyed after visiting Kenny, because he'd known Dylan might learn something he'd been avoiding telling him for all these years.

Dylan picked up a rock and skipped it across the pond in the middle of the park, wondering how he should approach the subject or if he should even try.

* * *

Glen's favorite buzz statement to make was: "I didn't do it". At only ten years old, he could come up with more excuses for his misbehavior than anyone Erwin had ever known. The boy demonstrated this fact while Mike, Nanaba and Penny were visiting for the day. The kids were playing in the yard together when an ungodly shriek tore Erwin's attention away from the chicken he was basting for the grill, and he charged out the back door to see what was the matter. He nearly got run over by Mike as his friend came out close at his heels.

"Penny, are you all right?" Erwin asked upon finding the little girl sitting in the grass crying by the swing set. The twins had jumped off of the swings to join her, and Kolby was glaring at his little brother accusingly.

"H-he kicked me!" Penny pointed at the smaller of the two boys.

"There was a wasp," explained Glen when his dad's icy blue eyes pinned him to the spot. "It was on her back! I saw it, so I smushed it with my shoe so it wouldn't sting her."

Erwin raised a brow, and he looked at the older twin questioningly. Of the two of them, Kolby was the more truthful one. "Is this true, Kolby? Did you see what happened?"

Kolby's expression changed to one of uncertainty. "Well, we were swinging and Penny came down off the slide. Glen _did_ say _'watch out'_ just before he swung really hard and kicked her in the back. It happened pretty fast, Dad."

Mike had helped his daughter to her feet, and he turned her around to examine the shoe prints on the back of her purple blouse. "Yeah, there was a wasp," he confirmed, pointing out the splatter of insect remains in the middle of Glen's sneaker print.

Levi came running out of the house with Nanaba before Erwin could respond. "What the hell's going on out here?"

"Our son decided to take care of an insect problem by kicking Penny in the back," Erwin informed him.

"I didn't want it to sting her!" Now getting upset, the small boy glared up at Erwin, and his glower was particularly potent because he had the combination of Levi's eye shape and Erwin's riveting blue shade. "You always think I'm lying! You never believe me!"

"Maybe that's because you speak with a forked tongue all the time, kid," Levi told him flatly. "If you wouldn't prank people and cry wolf all the time, we might be more inclined to take you at your word."

"Enough," Erwin said firmly, interrupting whatever outburst Glen had been prepared to deliver in response to Levi's observation. He squatted before his son, and he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, looking into his distressed eyes. "Listen to me. I understand that you had good intentions. You were trying to protect Penny from a nasty sting, and that's what friends do for each other. However, your choice of delivery probably did more harm than the wasp could have done. I realize you were probably just acting at the spur of the moment and not thinking, but you could have knocked her onto her face and caused a busted lip or a bad bump to her head. You need to think before you act, son. Do you understand?"

Glen bit his lip, and he nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

Erwin's expression softened at the glimmer of tears in the boy's eyes. He ruffled his mussed blond hair to show that he wasn't angry with him. "Good. Do I need to tell you what needs to be done now?"

Glen shook his head. He turned to Penny and demonstrated that despite his penchant for mischief, he was capable of contrition. "Sorry Penny. I didn't mean to kick you. I was aiming for the wasp."

She sniffed, wiped her eyes and nodded. Her ponytail was lopsided and coming loose on the right. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt that bad."

Nanaba lifted up the back of her daughter's shirt to check for damage. "Well, you'll have a bruise but no serious harm was done. Come on, Penny; let's go into the kitchen and clean off the back of your shirt. Levi, do you have some ice we can put on her back?"

"Yeah, I'll crush some up into a freezer bag for you," offered the omega. "Come on."

Erwin straightened back up and wiped his hands off on his jeans as he turned to Mike. "I'm sorry about this. Glen's always been impulsive. I really don't think he meant to hurt her."

Mike waved it off. "Kids. Don't sweat it, Chief."

Erwin still felt bad despite his friend's reassurances. He watched as Glen and Kolby started playing on the jungle gym, and he hoped his youngest would learn better impulse control before he reached puberty. If Glen turned out to be an omega as Erwin and Levi suspected he would, he was going to have a really difficult first heat. The last thing Erwin wanted was to become a grandparent before the twins even finished high school.

* * *

"How's that, Penny?" Levi had made up an ice pack for the little girl and instructed her to lay on it on the couch.

"It's chilly," she answered.

"Yeah, but it should help with the bruising." Levi turned his attention to Nanaba. "We've got some baby aspirin we can give her too, if you want."

"That might help," agreed Nanaba. "Levi, don't be too hard on your son. It may not have been the brightest idea for him to stomp on that wasp while it was still on Penny's back, but kids don't always see the big picture when they act."

"I realize that." Levi walked toward the hallway leading to the master bathroom. "I'm just glad he didn't do more damage than he did. I'd have felt like shit if we'd had to take her to the emergency room."

Nanaba didn't remonstrate him for cussing in front of her daughter, though Levi winced a little as soon as the profanity left his mouth. Luckily Erwin was still outside and didn't hear it. Levi retrieved the baby aspirin from the medicine cabinet, and he shook two of them out onto his palm before capping the bottle up and heading back into the living room. He gave the medicine to Penny just as the front door opened and Dylan came in through it.

"Hey," Levi called to his eldest. "I expected you to be out all day. What happened?"

"Nothing's playing in the theater that I really want to see," answered Dylan with a shrug. "Hi Mrs. Zacharius. What happened to Penny?"

"Hello, Dylan," she answered. "Penny just took a fall. She's fine. Are you going to be joining us for dinner, or are you just stopping in for a while before going off again?"

"I might as well hang out here," answered the young man. "My friends all have plans tonight. I could meet up with them but I'm not in the mood to go to the fair."

Levi eyed Dylan with quiet suspicion. "Did your visit with Kenny bum you out?"

Dylan met his eyes. He shook his head. "No, it went all right. We talked about some stuff and I let him know how the twins were doing. It wasn't so bad."

Levi nodded. He could tell that Kenny hadn't told Dylan about his abduction and rape. If he had, the kid would have been livid. Levi had taken a gamble when he'd agreed to let Dylan visit his great uncle. He suspected by the soft look in his son's eyes that Kenny had told him _something_ about his past, but at least he'd had the decency to leave the rape out of it. Truthfully, Levi had been anxious all day long over what kind of revelation his son was going to face, and he'd been mentally preparing himself for questions about Dylan's parentage.

Sensing there was something beneath the surface, Levi made a suggestion. "Dylan, why don't you help me get the corn cobs prepped for dinner? Might as well eat with us if you're not going out again."

"Sure."

Dylan followed Levi into the kitchen, and he opened up the first package of corn and started shucking the husks from them. Levi joined him, and after a while Dylan paused to look at his father sidelong.

"You know Baba, I really admire you."

Levi's motions slowed and stopped. He glanced up at the taller male quietly, unsure of what to say in response to that.

"I mean," Dylan whispered, "Uncle Kenny told me about the problem you used to have. He said you could have let it drag you down, and you could have aborted me because there weren't so many restrictions on it back then. You didn't, though. You fought through it, made sure I was safe and taken care of, and you came back to me and Dad.

"I don't know what it was like for you to go through that," Dylan went on. "But I know you're really brave. It must have cost you a lot to go through with having me when you were fighting drug addiction like that."

Levi breathed a sigh. There was nothing for it. The cat was out of the bag and he was lucky the heroin addiction was all Kenny told his son about. "Well, now you know. It's not a part of my life I like to discuss or think about."

"You don't need to feel ashamed, Father," Dylan told him, for once not reverting to his childhood pet name for Levi. "You beat it. Not many people can do that. You should be proud. I know I am."

Levi met his son's eyes. He didn't know how to explain to Dylan how hard it was for him to feel proud of his accomplishments. "Don't shower me with too much praise," he said at last. "In order for me to find that courage you're attributing to me and succeed in beating my addiction, I had to do some pretty cowardly acts. Leaving you with your dad and running away was the first one. Falling back into the habit after nine months of being clean was the second. Before you call me a hero, you need to be aware that I couldn't have done any of it without Erwin's help. I'm not as strong as you think."

Dylan smiled a little sadly at him. "Yes you are; you just don't know it. Okay, Dad helped you get straight, but you were the one that got yourself started on recovery, right?"

Levi shrugged. That much was true. He remembered how he'd felt when he'd first stepped out of the cab and set foot back in his home town again. He remembered his feelings of doubt, his uncertainty over whether he would really be able to beat the habit or not.

"Well, if you hadn't come back home and tried, Dad couldn't have helped you succeed," Dylan pointed out. "I don't even remember the year you weren't in my life. You've been here every year since then, and I can't imagine growing up without both you and Dad. I mean it when I say I admire you, Baba. Both you and Dad. You're the best parents anyone could ask for."

"You've been taking lessons on speeches from your dad, haven't you?" Levi smirked to hide the nostalgia that his son's words stirred up within him. "What is it with you two always trying to get an emotional reaction out of me?"

Dylan's smile brightened a little. "I'm just speaking my honest feelings." He put an arm around Levi for a quick hug. "We don't have to talk about it anymore. I just wanted you to know how I see you."

Levi dropped his gaze and nodded. He felt a twinge of guilt, but it was tempered with necessity. Dylan knew part of the truth now, and Kenny had proven he could be trusted not to inform him of the worst of it. Maybe the old badger decided there was no point in telling Dylan about the kidnapping and rape in Levi's past. Maybe he'd had the sense to realize that telling him about it might cause Dylan to question his true origins and Kenny cared enough about the kid to avoid putting him through that. Whatever the reason for Kenny's discretion, Levi was grateful for it.

* * *

Another year passed, and the time came for Dylan and his classmates to graduate from high school. The whole family attended the ceremony, and Erwin smiled when it was announced that Dylan was amongst those who were graduating with honors. He'd earned a few scholarships from his grades and his participation in extracurricular activities, so he had plenty of options open to him. Erwin sobered as he watched his son accept his diploma on the stage.

 _~No, he doesn't have that many options,~_ Erwin corrected himself. _~He's an alpha. The moment his eighteenth birthday comes around next month, he'll be required to register with the military.~_

Right now there was no draft in effect, but that could change with little warning. Dylan might be able to complete a college degree without being forced into service, but it was just as likely that his higher education goals might get interrupted by mandatory military enlistment. Unlike his beta peers, Dylan wasn't entirely free to pursue a degree without government interference. In order to accomplish that, he would have to either go through with his plans to join the police force, become a firefighter or go into medical school. The latter of the three was the least guaranteed to prevent him from being drafted, as it would take years to earn a doctor's degree and a draft could happen before he accomplished that.

"Why are you scowling like that?" whispered Levi to the blond upon noticing Erwin's grim expression. "You were grinning like an idiot just a minute ago. Now you look like you swallowed a bug."

Erwin schooled his expression, not wanting to spoil the happy occasion. "It's nothing. I was just mentally calculating how much we've put aside for his college fund."

"You know he's not planning on going off to college," reminded Levi. "At least not until he finishes Police Academy. Maybe he can get part time hours once he earns his badge and take some courses in his free time, but that's not going to be for a while."

Erwin nodded. Personally, he hoped that Dylan would do as Levi suggested and pursue a degree on the side. He was flattered that the young man wanted to follow in his footsteps and join the force, but at the same time, Erwin wanted more for him. He thought he would make a good lawyer someday if he put his mind to it. Then again, most parents tended to hope their kids would grow up to be doctors or lawyers. That seemed to be the norm in society.

"I suppose we'll just have to play it by ear," he murmured.

Kolby and Glen were preoccupied with their handheld game consoles through the rest of the ceremony. Erwin was grateful to Levi for thinking to bring the devices, because if he hadn't, Glen at least would have been squirming and fretting with boredom by now. It took perhaps another twenty minutes for the event to finish, and all of the graduates lined up, went outside and did the customary cap toss in the air.

Dylan met up with his family when the crowd dispersed, having located and retrieved his cap after tossing it. He tapped his rolled up, encased diploma against the palm of his hand as he approached them, whistling softly.

"Good- _bye_ Mitras High," he stated cheerfully. "Can't say I'll miss you too much."

"I thought you liked your school," Erwin said with surprise.

Dylan shook his head. "Wrong, Dad. I like the friends I've made here and I like some of my teachers. I never liked the class schedules or dress code or constant homework."

"Well, you're not going to like Police Academy very much then," Levi pointed out. "If you think High School was restrictive, wait until you sign up for training."

Dylan chuckled softly. "That's not going to work, Baba. I'm still signing up for the academy. The difference is it's my choice, not government mandate."

Levi went silent, and Erwin nodded in approval at Dylan's words. The boy was dealing with his situation as best as he could, and he wasn't letting the government policing of his type get him down. Erwin had to give him props for that. He patted Dylan on the shoulder, wondering how time had passed so quickly.

"Let's get you home to celebrate, Dylan."

* * *

Dylan took the summer off to enjoy a bit of freedom before doing anything else. He went on a road trip with his friends with his parents' permission. Fortunately there were no major incidents during his little vacation. He returned to his part time job when he got back from his trip, and he signed up to join the police academy, scheduling his enlistment for a month after his eighteenth birthday. With his name officially on the list of new cadets, the danger of him being drafted into military service was practically gone.

The twins were doing well in school, though Glen tended to get himself into trouble at least once per week. Glen was adventurous and wanted to explore the world some day. Kolby was the opposite in personality; an introvert that preferred to spend his time reading and studying. Their mannerisms complimented one another though, and they were the best of friends.

Dylan's eighteenth birthday came and went, and the dreaded day approached for him to move into the academy dorms and begin his training to become a police officer. He said his goodbyes to the twins, promised he'd come over to hang out every chance he got, and loaded his things into Erwin's car for the drive to the academy. Levi went with them, leaving the twins at home with Isabel babysitting them—though Glen had protested that he and his brother were old enough to take care of themselves. Levi wasn't convinced of that yet. Eleven years old was technically mature enough for kids to be at home alone, but not all kids were like Glen.

Erwin drove them to the academy, and the trio got out of the car to make their way to Dylan's dormitory. The building that Dylan would be calling home for the next six months was in a U shape, with the alpha and beta male dorms on the west side and the omega and women's dorms on the east side. It came as no surprise to Levi to find there were much more vacancies in the latter wing. Omegas were not only a rarity, but they had to go through a lot more red tape to get approved for any training or careers that were considered hazardous occupations. Even pizza places didn't like to hire omegas as delivery drivers because of the risks associated with the job.

Levi checked out Dylan's room as they found and entered it. He would be sharing it with another recruit, as there weren't enough rooms on this side to house all of the alpha and beta males separately.

"Any idea who your roommate is going to be?" Levi asked his son, checking out the furnishings. It was clean almost to the point of being sterile, with two single beds lined up against opposite walls, two identical wooden chest of drawers, a small kitchen area and a bathroom. There was also a couch in the middle of the room and a small television against the far wall, sitting on a plain cabinet.

"Uh," Dylan pulled out the small booklet he'd been given after checking in, and he flipped to the first page detailing his dorm number, the name of his roommate and academy expectations of personal housekeeping. "Nicolas Jasper, it says. He's an alpha like me. Oh, here's a picture of him so I'll recognize him when he shows up and not think some stranger's invading my living space."

Dylan stared at the photo for a moment, blinking.

"Well?" prompted Levi. "Are you gonna show me or not?"

"Oh uh...yeah." Dylan offered the booklet to Levi.

Levi inspected the copied image of the young man that would be sharing living quarters with his son, and he had to admit he was a looker. The picture was black and white, so he couldn't tell what shade his hair and eyes were, but he had dark, wavy collar-length hair and a medium complexion. He had a square jaw and classically handsome, noble features...different from Erwin but still what Levi would put in the same category insofar as how to describe a man's attractiveness.

Levi eyed his son quietly. Dylan had gone on a few dates with some girls and one guy during high school, but he'd never had a serious relationship with any of them and he'd never expressed a gender or type preference. Levi suspected he might be pansexual, but it wasn't in his nature to pry, even when it was his own son.

"Looks pretty clean cut," remarked Levi. He showed the image to his spouse. "What do you think, Erwin?"

Erwin studied it for a moment, and he nodded. "I agree. Let's hope the image doesn't lie. Now son, if you have any trouble with this Nicolas when he shows up, don't hesitate to report it. If he steals from you, say something. If he tries to intimidate you or acts inappropriately, by all means stand your ground, but speak up."

"Dad, I'm sure it will be fine," Dylan sighed, flushing a little. "I know I'm not as buff as most typical alphas, but I can hold my own. Baba taught me well." He smiled at Levi.

Erwin glanced at Levi, and he nodded. "Yes he did. I trust you'll use the techniques he taught you well if you ever end up in a scrap."

"You taught me well too, Dad," Dylan reminded him. "How to analyze a situation, how to plan out the best action based on surroundings and evaluation of risks. I'll bet I'm more prepared for this training than most everyone else here."

"I dare say you might be," agreed Erwin with a smile. "Well, once you've gotten settled in and have the time, I think I'd like to meet your roommate."

"Yeah, me too," Levi said.

Dylan grimaced a little. "Uh, you guys aren't going to show up and turn into helicopter parents, are you?"

Erwin laughed. "Don't worry, son. We have no intention of embarrassing you by checking in on you in front of your peers. What I'm proposing is that you invite Nicolas to come over with you for dinner some night, or to watch the game and enjoy a barbecue in the afternoon. Whichever fits into your schedule. We can make arrangements when you've got a better idea of your schedule. There's no pressure; I just want to meet the fellow that's going to be living with you for a while."

"Dad, you make it sound like we're engaged or something," Dylan pointed out, flushing. "He's just a roommate. The only times we'll probably see much of each other is when we come here to crash after training at the end of the day. I totally plan on spending any off time I have staying with you guys and sleeping in my own bedroom."

"You're completely welcome to do that," assured Erwin. "You don't even need to call before coming over if at any time you'd rather sleep at home than here, though I'm pretty sure they require you to stay on the campus when there's training scheduled."

Dylan nodded. "Yeah. If we have training the next day, we can't leave to sleep somewhere else. Only on weekends and holidays. If we leave campus to go do something after training or visit someone, we have to be back by curfew or we'll get locked out and given demerits."

"That sounds about right," mused Erwin. "It was a bit more relaxed back in my day, but that was before the registration act came out."

"You're giving away your age, Erwin," Levi pointed out dryly.

"How do you like being married to a fossil?" Erwin shot back with a smirk.

The couple eyed each other in the secretive, teasing way that lovers sometimes did, and Dylan rolled his eyes. "Okay you two, you've seen where I'll be living and you've inspected the digs. Now get out of here and find a room. I've got orientation in thirty minutes and an inspector is supposed to come and make sure the dorm room passes the standards for occupation. I don't want him to show up and find you guys making out in here. What would he think?"

"He'd think he's never seen a couple more in love," stated Erwin.

Levi groaned. "The kid's right, lets get out of here before _you_ embarrass him, blondie."

* * *

Dylan finished his orientation and for lack of ideas of anything better to do, he went back to his dormitory to read up on some of the courses he would be taking to earn his badge. The room was still unoccupied when he got there. He took off his shoes and reclined on the bed he'd claimed for himself, opening up the curriculum guide he'd been given. He was about halfway through reading up on the training objective for Criminal Law when he heard the lock click on the door. Dylan set his reading material aside and sat up as the door opened. He could hear voices on the other side, both masculine. One was deep and the other was average in pitch.

"Thanks man, I've got it," said the deeper voice.

The door opened further, and Dylan recognized his roommate from the photo he'd been given. His question about what shade of hair and eyes the guy had was answered upon seeing him. Nicolas' hair in the picture had been collar-length, but he'd evidently had it cut since then. Now it was neatly trimmed to the nape, with the top left a little longer and brushed back in a fashion that made it look naturally windblown, though it wasn't as easy a style to achieve as it appeared. The slight wave in his hair was still present. The look really suited him. His brows were of medium thickness, arching slightly over eyes that were a light brown shade with hints of gold, like autumn leaves. His skin was a medium bronze tone.

"Oh, hey," said the newcomer upon seeing Dylan sitting there. He pointed casually at him. "Dylan, right?"

"Yeah. You're Nicolas, aren't you?"

"Nick," corrected the other male with a winning smile. "Call me Nick. I hate 'Nicolas'. Sounds too formal."

"Okay. Nick, then. Welcome to our home away from home for the next six months."

Nick lugged in a suitcase, said something to whoever was outside the door and thanked them again. "Thanks. I'm late because the damned train was delayed. I guess I missed orientation, huh?"

Dylan nodded. "It's all right. All they did was show us where the classrooms and training areas were. I already knew all of that because my dad showed me around a few times before I enrolled. Here, you can have my map of the campus." Dylan reached over to his bedside table and tugged the drawer out to find the orientation folder he'd been given. "Here you go. If you need any help finding your way around just ask me."

"Thanks." Nick took the folder, opened it up and started rifling through the material. "So does your dad work here as an instructor or something?"

"No, he's on the force."

Nick paused, frowning briefly in thought. His brown-gold eyes met Dylan's and an expression of dawning comprehension spread over his face. "Wait a minute...your last name is Smith, right?"

Dylan shrugged and nodded. "It's not an uncommon name. Pretty popular, in fact."

"Yeah, but there's only one 'Smith' I know of that's on the Mitras City police force. Is...is your dad the _chief_ of police?"

"Yeah," admitted Dylan. "I don't want to make a big thing of it, though. People might think I'm bragging or getting special treatment because I'm his son, so don't spread it around, okay?"

"Got it. I'll keep it to myself. I understand." Nick rolled his suitcase over to the other bed, sat down on the mattress and put aside the orientation folder. "I read about your old man after I decided to come here for my training. Apparently Mitras has the best academy in the nation, so I wanted to earn my badge here. Erwin Smith is more or less famous now, did you know that?"

Dylan's face warmed. No, he didn't know that. "I know he's kind of a local hero, but I didn't know it was that widespread. Dad's really down to earth and he doesn't talk much about his achievements. I doubt he even realizes he's so well-known."

"That's cool," Nick said. "A lot of guys would be kind of full of themselves in his place. I'd like to meet him sometime."

"Yeah? Well you'll get your chance, if you mean that. My folks want to meet you too. The already suggested I bring you over for dinner some night, once we're all settled in and adjusted to our training schedules. What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea," approved Nick. "What's your mother like? Is she on the force too?"

Dylan shook his head, and he wondered how to try and describe Levi. "My father, actually. He's an omega. No, he works in administration in the local rehab center. Baba is...un, I mean my father is um..."

Nick cocked his head to the side.

"I don't know how to describe him," Dylan finally laughed. "He's just the kind of person you'd have to meet, because there aren't really any adjectives that suit him. He's not much of a talker except when he gets pissed off about something, and then you can't shut him up. To tell you the truth, most of my friends are scared of him."

"Bad temper, huh?" guessed Nick.

"Not especially," corrected Dylan. "He's just got an intimidating stare. If you get on his bad side, he'll look at you like this:"

Dylan did his best to imitate Levi's signature glare, and Nick's brows went up. "I can't really do it the way he does," explained Dylan with a chuckle, dropping the expression. "Father's barely five foot three inches tall, but he's got this presence that can make even the biggest guys back off. He and I look so much alike we get mistaken for brothers most of the time, but I can't manage to pull off that glare of his."

"He must have had you young, then," theorized Nick.

Dylan shrugged. "I guess, but he's also got a baby face. He gets so annoyed that people still card him when he orders anything alcoholic at a restaurant."

Nick laughed softly. "And just think; you'll have the same issue."

Dylan grimaced a bit. "I hope not, but you're probably right, seeing as I take after him so strongly in looks. Maybe that's not a bad thing. I'm more bothered that people tend to think I'm an omega when they see me."

Nick glanced off to the side and coughed into his hand. "Uh...yeah. I have to admit when I saw your picture, I thought there was a mistake in dorm assignment. As soon as I saw you in person I knew you were an alpha, though."

"Did you?" Dylan tried not to be offended by the other young man's first impression of him. Nick wouldn't be the first or the last person to mistake his type. "How could you tell? I don't think that I look any different in person than I do on camera."

Nick shrugged. "It's your scent. Omegas have a distinct smell to them that you lack."

"Oh." Dylan kept forgetting about that little fact, possibly because he was so used to living around an omega and he just never noticed the subtle difference to Levi's scent. If he thought about it, he could definitely say that his father and his youngest brother both had that pleasant, spiced aroma that seemed unique to them.

"Well, at least you figured it out without having to ask," he said at last, shrugging. "I can't tell you how many times other alphas have come onto me because they think I'm an omega."

"Maybe that's not the reason they come onto you," suggested Nick. "There's worse things than being pretty, Dylan."

Dylan felt his face warm up immediately. Flustered by the compliment, he found himself sputtering like an idiot. It wasn't like it was the first time anyone had told him he was cute, but he hadn't been prepared for Nick to state it so casually after just meeting him.

"Well uh...okay. Thanks?"

Nick grinned at him. "You're not used to getting compliments, I guess."

"Usually they come in an obnoxious form like cat-calls or drive-by whistles," confessed the smaller alpha. "Honest compliments are kind of new to me."

"Well, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable by saying that. I was just stating my opinion."

Dylan relaxed. There was no predatory gleam in Nick's eyes like what he'd seen from other alphas when they "complimented" his looks. The man was casual and laid-back, not trying to invade his space, leering at him or calling out lewd suggestions. Though one could argue that it was inappropriate for Nick to come right out and say that to him after having just met him, Dylan didn't feel uneasy around him. Still flustered, yes, but not threatened. He almost told Nick that he thought he was good-looking too, but common sense stepped in and Dylan kept his opinion to himself.

* * *

It took a bit of adjustment to get used to Dylan not being around all the time, but the family eventually got used to it and life moved on. The good news was that Dylan would be coming back home after he graduated Police Academy, and he would stay until he found an ideal place to live on his own. Erwin and Levi assured him that he was welcome to live with them for as long as he wanted, though it was a given that a young man starting out his life as an adult wouldn't want to live with his parents forever.

Dylan's plans were to take some computer courses in his spare time while working part-time hours as an officer, and living with his family would allow him to save up for his own car, moving expenses and a deposit on an apartment or rental home. It would also enable him to further his education without worrying about struggling with bills whilst doing so.

They met Nicolas Jasper two weeks after Dylan started Police Academy. He came over with Dylan on a Sunday afternoon to meet the family, have barbecue and watch the football game. He gave a visible start when Levi approached from the kitchen after he and Dylan walked through the front door, and he blinked at the omega.

"Wow, you have to be Dylan's father," he guessed, looking between his roommate and Levi. "He said you two look a lot alike, but I thought he was exaggerating a little."

Levi didn't say anything. He glanced at his son, then fixated Nick with a thoughtful stare.

"Uh, I'm Nick," introduced the young man, offering Levi his hand to shake. "Pleased to meet you, sir."

Levi wiped his hands off on his apron before accepting the handshake. "Is this how you introduce your friends, kid?" he asked Dylan. "Leave them to do all the talking?"

"Sorry," apologized Dylan. "I was trying not to laugh at his reaction to seeing you."

"Tch. That never gets old for you, does it?" Levi looked up at Nick. "Welcome to our home. Want a beer?"

"Hey!" Dylan protested. "He's the same age as me and you never offer _me_ beer."

"You can have one too," Levi permitted. "I told you once you're old enough to join the military, you're old enough to drink. Remember?"

"Yeah, but since I didn't join the military I figured it wouldn't count."

Levi shrugged. "They'd have you registered for the draft right now if you weren't in Police Academy. As far as I'm concerned, it counts. Just don't overdo it and end up shit-faced."

Dylan smiled. "Thanks, Baba. Where are Dad and the twins at?"

Levi paused before answering, shooting a glance Nick's way when he noticed the young man silently repeating the term "Baba" with a questioning look on his face. "Erwin's out back getting the hamburgers ready for the grill. The twins are out riding their bikes. They should be home soon."

"Cool. Well Nick, let's grab a couple of brews and check out the game."

"Sure," agreed Nicolas.

Levi watched them go into the kitchen, watched his son open the fridge to collect two of the beer bottles from the twenty-four pack Erwin had bought. He noticed the way Dylan's face gained the slightest hint of color when Nick's fingers brushed against his, and his brows went up subtly.

_~I'll be damned. I guess that answers my question of where the kid's preferences lie.~_

Then again, Nick was an exceptionally attractive young man. It could be that Dylan was feeling a bit confused, and Levi couldn't exactly blame him. With his thick chestnut hair and the slight wave to it, his squared jaw, his unusual shade of eyes and that dimple in his chin, he was the kind of man that Levi would have gone for at that age. Maybe Dylan took after him in his taste in men as well as his looks.

The sliding glass door leading out from the kitchen to the back porch opened up, and Erwin stepped inside carrying a beer in one hand and a grill spatula in the other. "All right, the burgers are on," he announced. He spotted Dylan and Nick. "Ah, you two must have just gotten here. Nicolas, is it?" Erwin set the spatula down on a paper plate on the counter, and he offered his hand in greeting.

"Nick," corrected Dylan before his roommate could speak up. "That's what he prefers to go by, Dad. Need any help with the grill?"

"No, I've got it handled." Erwin shook Nick's hand and exchanged a smile of greeting with him. "Glad you could make it today. We've all been so curious about you."

"T-than you sir," answered Nick, losing some of his relaxed composure. He was watching Erwin with faint awe on his tanned features. "It's a real honor to meet you in person."

Erwin bore a subtle look of confusion on his aristocratic features, and he chuckled. "What exactly has my son been saying about me to inspire such adulation?"

"Oh, nothing sir. I've just heard all about you. You've made quite a name for yourself, even as far as Utopia. You were in the news when all the rioting broke out years ago."

"I had no idea the news traveled that far," mused Erwin. "So Utopia is your home town?"

Nick nodded. "Yes sir. I came here to Mitras because it's got the best Police Academy in the country, as well as the highest ranking police force. I never thought I'd be meeting you before I earn my badge, though. Talk about crazy luck!"

Erwin had an expression of open surprise on his face. Levi approached him, and he allowed himself one brief display of public affection. The blond jumped when his husband patted him on the rear without ceremony.

"You're always so surprised when you get recognition for your public service, big guy. The onions are ready; you should go put them on the burgers."

"Uh, yes." Erwin's ears turned pink, betraying his attempt to look calm and unsurprised. "Nick, do you want onions on your burger?"

"Yes sir. I love the works on my hamburgers, so I'll take any addons you want to put on it."

"All right. Levi, would you come help me with this while the boys get comfortable?"

Levi knew damned well that Erwin didn't need any help with the grill, but he nodded in compliance before grabbing himself another beer and joining him out on the covered porch. He smirked at his husband when Erwin began selecting onion rings from the container Levi had sliced them into, laying them down on top of the grilling meat.

"How much beer have you had?" Erwin asked him in a low voice.

Levi came up behind him, hugged him around the waist and shrugged. "Just three, why?"

"Because you're unusually free with your affections this afternoon," explained Erwin. "You don't even grope me that way in front of close friends. I damned near dropped my beer in there."

"Heh. Are you complaining?" Levi ran his fingertips over the alpha's broad chest, and then he stepped back to have a sip of his beverage.

Erwin turned around to face him. "I would never complain about you touching me, whether it happens in private or in public. I was just surprised that you'd be so bold in front of our guest, that's all."

Erwin was right, of course. Levi had never been big on public affection. Holding hands beneath the table at restaurants was about as far as he typically let it go. He looked at his bottle of beer with a slight frown. "Maybe I'm a little buzzed. You just looked so fucking cute when that kid told you your fame spread so far. Guess I just lost my head."

Erwin smiled toothily at him. "I should express surprise more often then, if it's going to get me attention like that." He set his beer down on the grill table, and he stepped closer to Levi to put his arms around him. When the omega protested weakly, Erwin lowered his mouth to his for a kiss.

"You patted my ass in front of our guest," reminded Erwin. "Don't play the shy card on me now."

Levi mumbled against his husband's lips, but it came out as gibberish. When Erwin's tongue slipped into his mouth, the omega lost his train of thought. His beer slipped out of his hand, and he barely even flinched when it landed on the porch and broke. Levi put his arms around Erwin's neck, impulsively stroking the alpha's invading tongue with his own.

"Ew do you guys _have_ to do that?"

Levi gave a little start at the unexpected critique coming from his youngest son. He broke the kiss and looked at Glen, who had snuck though the gate to the back yard while Levi and Erwin were distracted. His brother stood behind him, looking slightly less grossed out by the sight of his parents lip-locked.

"Some day when you're older," Erwin informed the boys, "you'll both understand. Did you put your bikes back in the garage?"

"Yeah," Kolby answered.

"Then go wash your hands for dinner," ordered Levi. "Say hello to your brother and his friend, and Glen, don't bombard them with a billion questions."

The youngest twin shrugged, grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled him along with him through the sliding glass door. Erwin squeezed Levi's shoulders from behind, and he bent over to speak into the omega's ear.

"If you think Glen is a handful now, just imagine when puberty strikes."

"Don't remind me," groaned Levi in all seriousness. There was practically no doubt in his mind now that Glen was going to turn out to be an omega type, and he knew nothing about how to prepare him for the added trials he was going to face as he grew up. Hange had already assured him that when Glen's first heat came, she would set him up with a prescription for suppressants and birth control. Levi didn't even want to think about that. Even if he and Erwin managed to sufficiently brace Glen for the experience, he didn't know how _he_ was going to handle it.

"I'm sorry," murmured Erwin. "I shouldn't have brought it up. This is supposed to be a fun, relaxing day for us and now I've made you look like that."

Levi sighed and shook his head. "No, it's something we should be discussing regularly, no matter how much it bothers me. Sticking my head in the sand won't stop it from happening. I can't decide who's going to have it worse; us or Mike and Nanaba. What do you think sucks more, a girl getting her first period or an omega getting his first heat?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," admitted Erwin, rubbing Levi's shoulders to try and relax him. "Both are messy, uncomfortable at best for the recipient and bound to be an awkward time in their lives. All that we can do is try our best to get Glen ready for it and ensure he understands what's happening to him when his body starts changing."

Levi grumbled under his breath, and then a thought occurred to him. "Maybe we could just get Hange to explain it all to him."

Erwin paused, his hands stilling on the omega's shoulders. "Levi, we're his parents. We should be the one to guide him into that stage of his life. We can't just foist him off on your doctor. It's going to be an uncomfortable conversation for him to begin with."

"Yeah, but do you even know where to begin?" Levi turned around to face the taller man. "I sure as hell don't, and I'm an omega. Nobody ever explained jack shit to me. I remember Mom started to once before she got sick, but then she got embarrassed and flustered. We got as far as _'something very special is going to happen one day and you won't be a little boy anymore'_. Then it tanked and she couldn't go on."

Erwin gave him a gentle smile. "Do you recall what you said after she told you that?"

"Yeah. I asked her if I was going to turn into a girl, if I wasn't going to be a little boy anymore. That was when she gave up and changed the subject. I remember Kenny laughing his ass off. That was one of the few times he came to visit while she was still alive. Mom didn't realize he was listening in until he started cracking up."

Erwin chuckled. "I imagine it was a difficult thing for her to attempt. From what you've told me of her, your mother sounds like she was a real lady."

Levi smiled the slightest bit. "She was. I don't think she knew enough about omegas to try and teach me anything to begin with. She was probably trying to treat it like 'the talk' she must have had with her mother about becoming a woman. I sure as shit didn't make it easier on her."

"No wonder you asked if you were going to turn into a girl." Erwin grinned down at him. "At least you now have the experience to relay to our son."

"Why does it have to be me?" Levi nearly whined.

"Because you're an omega, and you know what it feels like," Erwin stated, sobering. He cupped Levi's chin and gave him a brief kiss. "I'll handle Kolby just as I did Dylan. I promise. I'm afraid Glen's 'talk' is all on you, though. It wouldn't be fair for me to try and guide him into that stage of his life. I can sense your feelings when you're in heat, but it isn't the same thing as first-hand experience. Agreed?"

Levi blew a sigh, and he combed his fingers through his dark hair. "Yeah, I guess that's fair. I'm just worried I'll scare the kid. You know I've got no tact."

Erwin squeezed the omega's shoulder. "I think you'll do better than you give yourself credit for. We still have time before any of these talks need to happen, Levi. You don't have to sit him down right away. Take some time to plan the discussion. I myself practiced in front of a mirror before I had the dreaded talk with Dylan. Maybe that will work for you too."

"I'd just feel like a moron doing that," predicted Levi, "and time's more of the essence than you think. The twins are eleven years old. We've got what...two years, maybe three before they start getting pubes? One or both of them could be an early bloomer, too."

Erwin winced visibly. "Right. I didn't consider that in my calculations. Well my love, maybe you should simply approach it the same way you do with everything else. Tackle it, get it out of the way and don't hesitate. Just do your best, and if he has questions you feel you can't answer, maybe then you can ask for Hange's assistance. I think it's important that his first initial lessons on omega anatomy come from his own father, though."

"Damn, I hate it when you're right," groaned Levi. "Okay, one day after school I'll just sit him down and tell him straight up how it is...and hope I don't traumatize the brat in the process."

* * *

Saying that he was just going to go for it and actually following through with it were two different things. After Dylan and his roommate took a cab back to the Police Academy, Levi almost took Glen aside to talk to him about the birds and the bees. Even half-buzzed as he was from the beer he'd drank, he found himself tongue-tied and blushing like a virgin wallflower. When Glen asked him why his face was so red, Levi gave up and told him to go brush his teeth before bed—and it was still three hours away from the twins' bedtime.

Erwin took pity on him that night when Levi lay awake staring at the ceiling, mumbling to himself. While the omega tried to formulate how to begin explaining to their son about what he was going to be in for as he matured, Erwin ducked under the covers and took Levi by surprise. The alpha relieved his mate's tension in the best way, sucking him off until Levi forgot all about his conundrum and came hard in his mouth.

Unfortunately, Erwin's blow jobs weren't like a pill Levi could take whenever he felt anxious. Due to the blond's work schedule, Levi had to either wait until late at night for that therapy or go without. Wednesday approached, and Levi saw a news broadcast after coming home from work that convinced him he simply _had_ to have that talk with his son. It was a story about a teenager that discovered in the worst possible way that he was an omega when he went into heat at school and ended up having sex with a classmate—which resulted in unplanned pregnancy.

After watching the broadcast, Levi called Hange up and demanded that she put his youngest son on birth control immediately.

"Levi, you know I can't do that," chided Hange. "We don't even know for sure that he's going to be an omega type. If I put him on hormonal medication before he's even reached puberty it could seriously fuck up his system. He needs to be post pubescent first, so that we can test him and ensure he's given the correct prescription."

"I just saw a news story about some kid in Jinae that got cornered and fucked before he could get on contraceptives or suppressants," snapped Levi. "That's not happening to my kid. What the hell am I supposed to do, lock him up until he hits puberty?"

"Ah, Levi...I wish I had an easy answer for you," she soothed. "I can't imagine how stressful it must be for you, especially after what you've lived through. Maybe you _should_ consider home schooling the boys again, at least until Glen reaches puberty. The problem with that of course is that you have no way of knowing when it's going to happen. I'm sure your employers would try to accommodate schedule changes if you explain it to them, but you might be better off hiring a home tutor than trying to tackle doing it yourself."

Levi rubbed his right temple. "Shit. Either way it's going to take a bite out of our finances. Either I take a sabbatical from work, quit entirely or hire some help. The first two take me out of the bill contribution and the last option puts my money in the pocket of someone else."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Hange sighed. "Those are your only alternatives to keeping the boys in public school, though. I really think you're worked up too much about this, though. You're in a good school district and I know that the staff takes measures to protect students. If you just sit down and talk to Glen about what to expect, he might know the signs as soon as they hit and go to a teacher. Hell, he might have his first heat when he's safe at home and you can skip all of this worrying!"

"But if it doesn't happen like that, I'm looking at becoming a grandparent before the twins even graduate high school."

Hange sucked her teeth. "Yes, there _is_ that. You know Levi, your other twin could just as easily make you a grand-dad before you're ready. Alphas are just as horny as omegas when they reach puberty, and—"

"You're not helping, four-eyes," growled Levi, eyes widening. Fuck, he hadn't even thought of the possibility of Kolby hooking up with some girl or omega and getting them pregnant. He'd been stressing so much over protecting Glen that he completely overlooked the other twin's impending libido. Plus, Glen was such a little rebel and Kolby was usually so well-behaved.

"All right, you listen to me," Hange said to him firmly. "This is the trials that every parent has to face, Levi. Whether it's sons, daughters, alphas or omegas, there isn't a single parent out there that gives a shit about there children that don't suffer the exact same anxiety you're dealing with. This is the risk people take when they have kids, and all that you can really do is try to train your baby birds to fly before you push them out of the nest. It's not up to you; it's up to them. Ultimately those boys are going to do whatever they're going to do, and you can't be there twenty-four seven to lord over them. Granted, you're more intimidating than most maternal parents and I think those boys respect your insight, but I think the one who _really_ needs to be prepared is _you_."

Levi's jaw went slightly slack. Hange had never spoken to him quite this way before. She'd always given suggestions and insight, but she'd never laid the smack-down on him like she was doing now. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he demanded softly.

There was a soft sigh on the other line. "It means that you're having trouble with the idea of your babies growing up, sweetheart. You were never this stressed over Dylan reaching maturity. Why do you think that is?"

"Because Dylan's an alpha," he responded immediately. "And he's always been a good, smart kid. I never had a reason to worry..."

At once, Levi realized the garbage he was spewing from his own mouth. He was literally holding Glen to higher standards than either of the other two boys, simply because he was an omega. He was being overly protective of him, practically ready to toss him in an ivory tower to ensure he had zero contact with any alphas or even beta males.

A groan surfaced in Levi's throat. So, this was what he'd become. Having an omega for a son was driving him into becoming the very thing he hated the most about society; a restrictive shit-head that thought omegas weren't capable of running their own lives.

"I'm a piece of shit."

Hange chuckled, and Levi thought he could actually hear her hair swishing as though she was shaking her head rapidly. "No Levi, you're a parent. You've got better reasons than most to feel the way you do about your son's safety. I can't even _tell_ you how many times this year alone I've had anxious parents asking me about putting their daughters or omega sons on some form of birth control. We as a society have created a hostile environment for child bearers, and believe me when I tell you that you aren't the only one flipping out over the thought of becoming a grandparent before you're ready."

He plopped down on the lounger in his living room, rocking back in it. "So what do I do? I can't just shut this off, but I don't want to turn into some freaking tyrant over my son."

"Talk to him," suggested Hange. "Just be yourself, dear. Glen might have a mouth on him, but he's a smart boy."

"That's what Erwin suggested, more or less," admitted Levi. "Uh...hey. This is going to sound kind of weird, but if I can't explain it all well enough on my own, do you think you could help me out? I'm not good with all the technical stuff and Glen shoots questions out of his mouth like diarrhea sometimes."

Hange cackled with amusement. "Poor Levi. Of course you can count on me as your backup. I'll be happy to clarify anything you need help with, if Glen wants to ask me some questions. I really think you'll be fine, though. You always cut to the chase, and that little boy understands your lingo better than you think."

"Fuck, I hope so," sighed Levi. "Okay Hange. I'm going to try and nip this in the bud. Thanks for talking some sense into me."

"Usually it's the other way around," she said dryly. "Good luck, Levi!"

* * *

As soon as the boys got home from school, Levi sent Kolby to their room to do his homework, and he sat down with Glen in the living room. He stared at the boy, and his tongue clove to the roof of his mouth. Glen peered at him with childish confusion.

"I didn't do anything," the child stated.

Used to hearing Glen say that whenever he thought he was in trouble, Levi tried to soften his gaze on him. "I know. You aren't in trouble. I just need to talk to you about something."

"Like what?" Glen scooted back on the couch and kicked his feet, clearly already getting bored.

"That's a good question," muttered Levi. He took a deep breath, brushed his bangs away from his forehead and met the miniscule eleven year old's blue eyes—so similar to Erwin's in color. "Okay. You've heard people talk about alpha and omega types."

Glen nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, your Dad and I are pretty sure you're going to become an omega when you reach puberty. I want to talk to you about that...get you ready for what's to come."

"How do you know I'm gonna be an omega?" asked the boy.

It was a valid question, but Levi had trouble thinking of the best way to explain the answer. "Your size is one factor. Your personality traits are another. Hey, we could be completely wrong and you could be an alpha, but all evidence points to omega for you, and I want you to be prepared."

Glen frowned. "You make it sound like being an omega is a death sentence, Papa."

Levi flinched internally. "No, it's not a death sentence...but it comes with challenges. Challenges your brothers will never face. I don't want you to be blind to that, so I need you to listen to me. Have you got your listening ears on?"

Glen nodded and tugged at his earlobes. "Yup. What kind of challenges?"

Levi checked a sigh. "Well for one thing, you'll start giving off a scent as you mature."

Glen wrinkled his little nose. "You mean like farts?"

"Heh, no. If omegas smelled like farts, we'd have a lot fewer problems. I'm sure you've noticed that I smell different from your dad, right?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. You smell kind of like cinnamon. Dad smells more like...uh...wood."

Levi damned near snorted at that. He told his perverse thoughts to take a hike. "That's because I'm an omega and your dad is an alpha. The scent difference is because of hormones. You've learned about hormones in school, right?"

"Yeah. Animals give them off during mating season."

"Well, so do humans," explained Levi. "You know how I get weak and sweaty?"

Glen nodded. "Yeah, and Daddy has to give you a massage to make it better."

Levi's face started heating up like a furnace. He cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. A massage. Anyway, that happens to me because I'm in heat. That's what happens to omegas when they're...ah...ready to have kids."

Glen blinked at him, and his topaz gaze flicked to Levi's stomach. "Are you having another baby, Papa?"

"No, no," Levi hastily corrected. "Shit no...ah, don't repeat that. I've had an operation to keep me from getting pregnant again, but I still have...heats. If your dad and I are right about you, some day you're going to go into heat too. When that happens—"

"I don't want any kids! Ew!"

"Would you shut up and listen to me?" Levi admonished. He immediately softened his tone, seeing the horrified look on Glen's face. "Heats are just...functions, okay? It's part of nature for us. When we reach puberty, we go into our first heat. Girls have periods, omega boys get heats and alpha boys can go into ruts. It can be a little jarring the first time it happens, but I want you to know what to expect, got it?"

"B-but you said heat means we're gonna have a baby," Glen pointed out.

Levi swore under his breath. "No, kiddo. We don't automatically get pregnant when we have heats. Otherwise you'd have a _lot_ more siblings by now. Going into heat just means you're fertile. If you don't get...uh...a massage...from your alpha or beta, you won't have a baby. Think of heat cycles as..."

Levi started getting flustered again, and he hated himself for the analogy he came up with next. "Think of it like heating up an oven. It's prepped for baking but if you don't put anything in it, ah...there's no...dough."

Glen couldn't have looked more perplexed if he tried. "So I'm an oven?"

"Not literally," revised Levi. "It's just an analogy, brat. When you're baking something you've got to heat up the oven, right?"

"Yeah."

"So if you don't put anything into it, nothing bakes. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Glen gave him an exasperated stare, and the boy folded his arms over his chest. "Do _you_ get what you're saying, Papa?"

Levi narrowed his eyes at the boy, and he spoke without thinking. "You're starting to piss me off."

"Well, _you're_ starting to piss _me_ off!"

"Glen!" Levi thundered.

"What? I didn't do it!"

That effectively ended the conversation, because Levi couldn't decide whether he wanted to dissolve into a series of "heh" sounds of amusement or scream at the ceiling.

* * *

Erwin could tell that his mate was stressed before he even walked through the door. He came in to find Glen sulkily doing his math homework on the living room floor. Levi was slamming pots and pans in the kitchen, and Kolby was doing his best to ignore the tension and play his car racing video game on the television.

"Dare I ask?" Erwin said to his sons, shutting the door behind him.

Glen looked up from the textbook he had opened up on the floor, kicking his crossed ankles absently. He had ink stains on his right cheek from where he'd chewed his pen. "Papa cussed at me because he didn't know what he was talking about."

Erwin frowned at the child, confused. "Excuse me?"

Kolby put his game on pause, and he spun around on the floor to face Erwin. "Father was trying to tell Glen about omegas. They got into a fight."

Erwin took his police cap off, hung it on the hook by the door and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "I see. Boys, take the homework to the bedroom. I'm sorry Kolby but the game will have to wait until tomorrow. I need to deal with this."

Kolby grumbled, but he did as he was told, saved his game progress and powered down the console and headed for the bedroom.

"I think Papa's got his period," Glen informed after bookmarking his textbook and following his brother.

"I...I'll see what I can do," promised Erwin, barely refraining from choking.

He waited for his sons to make their exit before braving the kitchen. He found Levi furiously scrubbing up pots and pans—a thing which he really didn't need to do since they had a dishwashing machine, yet Levi still insisted on scrubbing before loading the machine up. Erwin approached his husband prudently, well-aware of the risk of getting cold-cocked upside the head should he take Levi by surprise.

"Hi, love," he announced, keeping his distance. "It seems you had a rough day?"

Levi spun around to face him, and soapy water droplets scattered from the frying pan he held in his right hand. "Don't get me started. I've already had to drop five bucks in the swear jar."

Erwin held his hands out, half-amused but wholly wary. "Talk to me. What happened?"

"I took your advice," Levi informed him in acidic tones. "I talked to Glen...or tried to. It got worse and worse by the effing moment. Every word I said came out crappier than the last. I thought my Mom was bad at explaining this omega garbage, but I had her beat. Now Glen thinks he's gonna get pregnant as soon as his first heat comes and the little imp threw an insult at me...I suck at this."

Erwin favored his husband with a sympathetic look, and he tried very hard to make it sincere. In truth though, he was on the verge of laughter. "Ah, Levi. I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think." He approached the distressed omega, and he carefully put his arms around him. He knew how hard his husband could kick when he got upset.

"It gets worse," proclaimed Levi, pressing his face into Erwin's chest. "I tried slipping into comparisons between...between girls and omegas. Now Glen thinks I'm menstruating and the little shit asked if I needed some tampons. How the _fuck_ does he know about tampons?"

That was the final lap for Erwin. He could no longer hold his laughter in. He tried... _oh, how he tried_ , but Levi's sincere and heartfelt candor was just too much for him. A deep rumble of laughter seemed to originate from his diaphragm, rolling up through his chest. His breath huffed against Levi's soft black hair, and Erwin was powerless to stop the flow of it before it could become obvious to his companion.

"You're laughing at me, you asshole," accused Levi.

"I...I'm sorry," Erwin snickered. "You just...hah...Levi, everything you say is a treasure! I think...I need to sit down..."

"You're going to need to _lay_ down if you keep it up," threatened Levi. "You think this shit's funny but I just had to explain to our son that I'm not bleeding from the asshole and he won't be either."

"Stop," begged Erwin, now unable to see through the moisture gathering in his eyes from hilarity. "God, Levi, you'll kill me."

"Tch! I'm so glad you're amused." Levi shoved him away, nearly knocking Erwin back against the refrigerator. It was then that the blond realized that his spouse had sincere distress in his pale gray eyes. "I tried, and it wasn't good enough."

Erwin's humor faded. He immediately felt like the worst partner ever. Now that he was thinking a little more clearly, he could sense the true distress his spouse was under. "Levi. Damn, I'm sorry. I thought you were just being outspoken. Come here."

"I'm too mad to come there," groused Levi. He looked away with a troubled countenance. "I can't prepare our kid for shit."

"Don't say that." Erwin stepped closer. Greatly daring, he put his arms around the smaller man. He drew him into his embrace, and he kissed the top of Levi's head when the omega shuddered in his arms. "You tried your hardest, and neither of us were particularly schooled on how to handle this. Let's also keep in mind that Glen isn't exactly classified as the easiest pupil to teach."

"But he's my kid," Levi whispered in a tight voice. "I should be able to prepare him, like you said. I can't even do that."

Erwin closed his eyes, and he rocked his spouse in his embrace. "I am so sorry, Levi. I put too much pressure on you. I meant to encourage you, but I only caused more harm."

"Don't be stupid," grumbled the omega. "You were being the responsible one. You were just trying to coach me to be a better father. It isn't your fault I suck."

"You don't suck." Erwin parted the distance a little, cupped his husband's beloved, pale face and stared into this upset gray eyes. "You do _not_ suck, Levi. Glen takes things a bit literally and we both know that. Truthfully, I think he of all our children takes after you the most in personality. He likes to push your buttons and you fall into the trap."

"Is this going somewhere?" Levi gave him a hard glance.

"Ah, yes. It is." Erwin traced Levi's nose with the tip of his fingertip. "My point is that I think Glen thinks of it as some sort of game with you. I'll bet he doesn't really think you're on a period or that he's going to get one too, otherwise he would have been more upset. I think you explained it better to him than he's letting on, and I'll talk to him about it."

"You...you will?" Levi had a suspicious look on his face.

"Yes, I will," vowed Erwin. "He has a conscience, love. Let me speak with him, and you just try to relax and get wound down for bed. Ignore the dishes. I'll be in bed with you after I've called lights out for the boys. Make yourself some chamomile tea and let me handle the rest."

Levi dropped his gaze. "I hope you're right. I'm not trying to be an asshole. It's just been...hard."

Erwin kissed him on the forehead. "I understand. Go make your tea while I have a word with our youngest."

Levi sighed and nodded. "I swear you've got the patience of Methuselah."

* * *

Levi nodded off just before Erwin's weight sank down on the bed beside him. The slight jostle of his husband's warm body sliding up against his roused the omega from his sleep, and he spoke in a slurred, hacked up mumble.

"What'd the kid say?"

Erwin's breath tickled his ear as the blond spoke into it, spooning up against him. "As I suspected, he was being mischievous. I think he understood well enough what you were trying to tell him. He knows omegas don't get periods and he seemed to understand that bonded omegas get their relief from heats by...er...getting a massage from their mates. He asked me some rather uncomfortable questions on that front that I think I might defer to Hange about, if you don't feel comfortable coaching him further."

"I want to, but I don't want to," sighed Levi. "I just can't find the right words."

"It's all right," comforted Erwin. "This is new for both of us. The important thing is that you're there for him, and he won't be taken by surprise when these changes happen."

Levi rolled onto his back, gazing up at his spouse's shadowed face. "You're so fucking kind, do you know that?"

"Why, because I'm trying to be reasonable while you're beating yourself up?" Erwin smiled at him.

"Because you always come up with the right shit to say when I'm an emotional basket case," corrected Levi. He ran his hands over the tight muscles of Erwin's chest, admiring the tone of his pecs. While the blond had earned a couple more grooves in his forehead and Levi had recently spotted a gray in his hair, he was just as handsome and engaging as he'd been when they first met.

"Hey, how about a spanking?"

Erwin blinked down at him. "Uh, beg pardon?"

Levi gave the alpha's butt a quick swat, drawing a gasp from him. "Your guilty pleasure, blondie. I'd say you deserve some reward for putting up with my latest dramatics."

Erwin tensed slightly, and Levi felt the distinctive press of a growing bulge against his thigh. "That...would be appreciated."

"Then come here," invited the omega. He deftly hooked his fingers under the elastic of his spouse's underwear, yanked them down to expose Erwin's ass and proceeded to remind him of how much fun it was to engage in guilty pleasures.

Their activities were somewhat hindered when they both heard Glen yell: "NOT AGAIN!" from down the hallway.

* * *

\- The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for following this series! I think Glen is probably my favorite of the kids, though Dylan definitely has his moments. I almost choked myself to death writing the scene with Levi trying to prepare Glen for omega puberty.


End file.
